El color de la muerte
by Buscadora
Summary: Perdonar es tan fácil como confiar... hasta que todos abandonan y te encuentras encerrado en un agujero inmundo llamado Azkaban. Porque la confianza es lo que da a la muerte su color.
1. Despertar de un sueño

_Buenas. He aquí mi nueva historia, que sigue el hilo "Harry va a Azkaban". He leído unas cuantas por aquí que me han gustado, así que he decidido hacer una propia. A mi manera, claro. Quedais avisados. Aún así, no es la primera de este estilo en aparecer, así que no es tan radical como mi otra historia, Espinas (-publicidad subliminal-).  
_

_El poema que le da nombre lo he sacado de uno de los libros de La Rueda del Tiempo (concretamente el 12, los Asha'man). Me gustó cuando lo leí, y le pega bastante. _

_**La confianza es el color de la muerte**_

_Entrégame tu confianza, dijo la Aes Sedai, __  
__porque sobre mis hombros se sustenta el cielo. __  
__Confía en mí para saber y hacer lo que es mejor, __  
__que de todo lo demás ya me encargaré yo. __  
__Pero la confianza da color al brote de una negra semilla. __  
__La confianza da color a la sangre que mana de un corazón. __  
__La confianza da color al postrer aliento del que expira. __  
__La confianza es, en fin, lo que da a la muerte su color. _

_Entrégame tu confianza, dijo la reina en su trono, __  
__porque el deber de cargar con ese peso es mío sólo. __  
__Confía en mí para dirigir, juzgar y gobernar __  
__y de ese modo ningún hombre por necio te tendrá. __  
__Pero la confianza es el eco del perro aullando en la tumba. __  
__La confianza es el eco de la traición envuelta en sombras. __  
__La confianza es el eco del postrer aliento del que expira. __  
__La confianza es, en fin, el eco que a la muerte anuncia._

_Y con esto, comenzamos..._

* * *

**1. Despertar de un sueño**

_-Harry James Potter._

La voz era fría y monocorde, desprendida de cualquier rastro de emoción, carente de toda calidez. Y lejana. Muy lejana. Las palabras llegaban hasta él desde mucha distancia; o quizás era él quien se encontraba lejos de allí.

En cualquier caso, no importaba. Aquella voz no era real. Sólo era un sueño absurdo, una pesadilla.

_-Se le ha traído frente a este Tribunal para responder por sus crímenes._

Tampoco eran reales las cadenas que se enroscaban por sus brazos y le ataban a la silla, ni los dos centenares de caras pálidas que se alzaban en los bancos; dos centenares de miradas acusadoras, todas prendidas en él.

No, no eran reales. Pero cada una de ellas quemaba como una aguja al rojo atravesándole la nuca.

_-Los cargos son los siguientes._

Los sollozos aumentaron. ¿Quién lloraba? Alguien lo había estado haciendo desde que los dementotes lo arrastraron hasta la silla de cadenas, al comienzo del juicio. No había visto quién era, pero tampoco se había molestado en buscar. No había levantado la vista en. Sólo miraba sus brazos encadenados, esos eslabones que, aunque no eran reales, se le clavaban en la piel.

_-Tortura y asesinato de sus parientes muggles, los Dursley._

Ojalá se despertara pronto. Ojalá alguien le defendiese, dijese que él, Harry Potter, jamás haría algo así. Pero todos permanecieron en silencio.

La certeza llegó si avisar, algo que había sabido pero que no había aceptado hasta entonces. Nadie iba a defenderle. Ya no era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el salvador del Mundo Mágico, el elegido para derrotar a Voldemort. Era Harry Potter, el asesino de muggles, la despreciable serpiente que hasta ahora se disfrazaba de león.

Sólo era un sueño, pero dolía.

_-Uso repetido de Maldiciones Imperdonables, entre otros hechizos considerados oscuros._

Él no había hecho nada de eso. Cualquiera que lo conociera lo sabría. ¿Por qué lo acusaban de algo así? ¿Qué pruebas tenían? Nadie le había explicado qué ocurría, ni le había mentido diciendo que todo saldría bien. Había estado completamente solo.

Ese era otro motivo por el que todo tenía que ser un sueño: aun cuando le acusaran de algo así, nunca lo abandonarían. Ellos estarían siempre a su lado. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Hagrid, todos los Weasley… Dumbledore. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no había hecho nada aún? Él siempre lo había rescatado, pasase lo que pasase. Él podía sacarlo de allí. Él podía…

_-Ataque deliberado contra los tres aurores que fueron a investigar al lugar de los hechos. Asesinato de uno de ellos. Herir de gravedad a los otros dos, uno de los cuales sigue actualmente internado en San Mungo._

Al terminar se hizo de nuevo el silencio, roto por el sonido de los pergaminos al ser ordenados. Y por los constantes sollozos de esa persona anónima. ¿Lloraría por él?

Hubo una ligera tos, alguien aclarándose la garganta. Otra pausa, y después una pregunta. Sólo una formalidad: a nadie le interesaba la respuesta.

_-¿Tiene algo que añadir el acusado?_

Por primera vez, Harry levantó la vista. El hombre que hablaba, de pelo gris, llevaba una túnica púrpura, con una intrincada W plateada en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Unas cincuenta personas se sentaban tras él, todos vestidos igual. Todos con la misma expresión; severa, fría, acusadora.

-Soy inocente –repitió Harry una vez más. Su voz sonaba ronca y rasposa, pero seguía siendo firme. Era la única voz real.

Alguien bufó con desprecio, pero Harry no bajó la vista. No otra vez.

Esa había sido la peor parte de la pesadilla. Interrogatorios interminables, cuyas preguntas llegaban todas al mismo punto. Trampas, promesas y amenazas, engaños para hacerle confesar algo que no había hecho. Pero él era inocente. Y así lo había gritado cada vez que preguntaban de nuevo, bajo una intensa luz o en la más completa oscuridad, bajo el efecto del Veritaserum, sin dormir ni beber ni comer, sin pausa. Lo había gritado una y otra vez, hasta que esas dos palabras dejaron de tener significado para él. No por eso dejó de repetirlas.

_-Llamen al primer testigo._

Al cabo de unos momentos, unos pasos pesados resonaron por la sala. Harry se giró levemente para ver llegar a aquel que iba a condenarle. Un hombre robusto, de cabello claro, sin ningún rasgo característico; el tipo de persona anónima que te cruzabas continuamente por la calle. Aun así, estaba seguro de no haberle visto nunca, y menos haber peleado con él.

Con cada paso, el rostro del hombre se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor. Aun así no vaciló ni una sola vez en el camino hasta el centro de la sala. Se detuvo junto a la silla de cadenas, sin mirar al prisionero.

El ministro del Wizengamot revolvió entre los papeles, ignorándole. Finalmente, sacó una hoja de pergamino y la leyó en silencio antes de observar al testigo. Harry se preguntó vagamente a quién pretendía poner nervioso; al hombre, al público o a él.

-_Dígame su nombre completo y su profesión_ –ordenó finalmente el juez.

-_David Paul Riley, auror_ –contestó el hombre con firmeza. Seguramente había ensayado las respuestas una y otra vez durante todo el trayecto hasta allí.

Otra pausa.

_-¿Usted fue al número cuatro de Privet Drive el pasado 12 de julio, a las dos de la madrugada?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Iba acompañado de los aurores Collins y Willson?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Qué hacían allí?_

_-Investigar el origen de la alarma para la detección de magia en menores de edad._

_-Normalmente el reglamento en estos casos indica que debe enviarse una carta notificando la expulsión del menor, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Entonces por qué fueron ustedes enviados?_

_-Porque se detectó el uso de diversos hechizos oscuros._

El juez asintió, satisfecho. Se estaban acercando al punto crucial.

_-¿Reconoce a este joven?_

El auror bajó la vista hacia Harry con lentitud. Él le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear. Riley no tardó en desviar los ojos hacia el juez, pero no antes de que Harry descubriera algo extraño en su expresión. Frunciendo el ceño, miró de nuevo las cadenas. ¿Por qué aquel hombre le tenía miedo?

_-¿Lo reconoce, auror Riley?_ –insistió el juez.

_-Sí._

_-¿Él se encontraba en dicha casa cuando ustedes llegaron?_

_-Sí._

Ahora el temblor de su voz era perceptible.

_-¿Él los atacó?_

_-Sí._

Un leve rumor se levantó entre los asistentes. Esa era la confirmación de sus temores, supuso Harry. La serpiente despojándose de disfraz.

_-¿Se había encontrado con él anteriormente?_

_-No. Era la primera vez que lo veía._

_-Pero sabía quién era, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Por supuesto. Todo el mundo sabe quién es._

_-Todo el mundo _–repitió el juez-. _¿Esperaban ustedes que los atacara?_

_-No._

_-¿Dio un aviso de algún tipo?_

_-No._

_-Cuéntenos qué ocurrió._

El auror enlazó las manos detrás de la espalda y tragó saliva. Cuando empezó a hablar, su voz volvía a ser completamente firme.

_-Llegamos sobre las dos a la casa, una casa muggle como cualquier otra. Parecía que todo estaba tranquilo. Nadie nos vio llegar, nos aseguramos de ello. No había señales de lucha en ningún sitio, y llegamos a pensar que había habido un error._

_-Ahórrese los detalles, auror Riley _–intervino una mujer del Wizengamot con severidad.

_-Disculpen_ –contestó él sin perder el aplomo. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de retomar el hilo del relato-. _Cuando entramos, no hubo dudas. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre, los cuerpos mutilados estaban tirados en el suelo, y…_ -hizo un gesto-. _Cualquiera que tenga el informe sabrá todo esto. Basta con que diga que era el escenario más horrible que he visto en toda mi carrera._

Pese a sus palabras, la serenidad nunca abandonó su voz ni su rostro. Seguía evitando mirar a Harry, sin embargo. Él sonrió levemente. Era absurdo. ¿Cómo podía creer que él había hecho algo así?

_-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?_ –le azuzó el juez.

_-Entonces, él apareció_ –contestó el auror con vaguedad.

_-¿Quién apareció?_ –insistió el hombre.

No había dudas de quién apareció, pensó Harry con cierta ironía. ¿Quién estaba ahora encadenado a una silla?

_-Harry Potter_ –contestó por fin Riley.

Harry se sobresaltó. Durante un momento pensó que había contestado a su pregunta, antes de darse cuenta de que seguía hablando a juez, y que el hombre seguía sin mirarle. Además, por muy absurdo que fuese todo, estaba claro que no podían leerle los pensamientos. Tenía que agradecer que Snape no apareciera en esta pesadilla.

_-¿Y qué hizo Harry Potter?_

El juez no varió el tono ni la expresión, pero de algún modo se asemejaba a un gato a punto de abalanzarse sobre la presa.

_-Apareció de una sala contigua. Pasó por encima de uno de los cadáveres, levantó su varita y apuntó a Collins. Hubo un resplandor verde, y Collins estaba muerto._

Silencio. Harry se preguntó si todos estaban imaginando la escena. El niño que vivió, el asesino de muggles. Joder, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer el Avada Kedravra. Nunca podría hacerlo, y menos así, a sangre fría. ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore?

_-Prosiga_ –ordenó el juez tras unos segundos.

_-Willson y yo reaccionamos. Corrimos en diferentes direcciones y atacamos desde diferentes ángulos. Pero Potter se movía como un duelista experto, y nos alcanzó a los dos varias veces antes de que consiguiésemos darle. La mayoría de los hechizos que usaba sólo los había leído en libros avanzados de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

_-¿La mayoría? _–repitió el juez.

_-Sí. No sé por qué, pero a veces usaba hechizos básicos como el Expelliarmus. Hechizos que estaban muy por debajo de su nivel._

_-Ya veo _–comentó el hombre de púrpura tras una pausa. Reorganizó sus papeles antes de dirigirse de nuevo al testigo-._ Esto es todo, auror Riley. Puede marcharse._

El hombre no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Inclino la cabeza con respetó y se dio la vuelta, los ojos siempre evitando la silla con cadenas. El juez esperó a que la puerta de la mazmorra se cerrara tras él antes de volver a hablar.

_-Espero que todos estén de acuerdo conmigo en que ha sido un testigo muy esclarecedor_ –dejó pasar unos segundos, como si esperase que alguien se lo rebatiera-. _El auror Willson está demasiado grave como para prestar declaración; no hay nadie más aparte del acusado que haya presenciado los hechos._

Una bruja se puso en pie. Aparentaba unos cincuenta años, pero era de las más jóvenes entre los miembros del Wizengamot.

_-¿Sí?_ –preguntó el juez alzando las cejas.

_-¿Es seguro que fue Potter quien torturó a sus familiares? Pudiera ser que los mortífagos entraran allí y que después se marcharan, y que Potter atacara a los aurores pensando que eran ellos._

Un destello de esperanza hizo que Harry alzara la cabeza. De todo lo que había oído hasta ahora, eso era lo único con un mínimo de sentido. Al él no le habían escuchado, pero quizás a ella…

El mago volvió a revisar los papeles con un gesto de desdén.

_-Han examinado con atención la varita del acusado. Todos y cada uno de los hechizos detectados en el lugar de los hechos se han realizado con ella. Tampoco hay muestras de que nadie más haya entrado en la casa, ni de que haya forzado alguna cerradura, ya sea mágicamente o con métodos no mágicos. No, Potter estaba solo con los muggles._

Harry miró a la bruja, suplicante. Tenía que insistir. Tenía que buscar algún fallo en el argumento. Tenía que…

La bruja asintió y se sentó de nuevo. Harry dejó caer la cabeza, apoyándola en el respaldo. Dolía que aplastaran los brotes de esperanza. Pero dolía más que le recordaran que estaba solo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el silencio era absoluto. Los sollozos habían dejado de oírse hacía mucho. ¿Ese alguien se había cansado de llorar?

El juez se irguió en toda su altura. El silencio se tornó más intenso, más grave. Ahora era cuando se decidiría su destino. Sin embargo, Harry tuvo la sensación de que el veredicto estaba decidido desde antes de empezar el juicio.

_-El mero hecho de matar a un auror ya es de por sí despreciable_ –empezó el mago-. _Es más, utilizó el Avada Kedavra con él; recuerdo a todos los presentes que el uso de cualquier Maldición Imperdonable sobre un ser humana es castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. _

Pausa. El juez recorrió la sala con la mirada, las cientos de caras expectantes. Tal vez aún no imaginasen la sentencia. O quizás estaban anhelando oír las palabras que jamás pensaron que iba a escuchar.

_-El hecho de ser un menor de edad podría ser un atenuante. Pero cualquiera que haya visto los cuerpos de sus familiares estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no puede estar libre _–alzó la voz por encima del silencio. El eco resonó por toda la mazmorra_-. Es un peligro para todos, un asesino a sangre fría, un monstruo. Durante años se ha creído que era el salvador del Mundo Mágico, pero ahora sabemos que no es mejor que aquel al que se supone que debe derrotar._

-Eso no es cierto. ¡Nada de eso es cierto! ¡Soy inocente!

No podía callar durante más tiempo. No era un monstruo, jamás había haría daño a nadie. Por mucho que odiase a los Dursley, nunca les haría nada. Era inocente, inocente, inocente. ¿Por qué nadie le escuchaba? ¿Por qué nadie estaba a de lado?

¿Dónde estaban todos?

_-Levanten la mano_ –indicó fríamente el juez-, _los que estén de acuerdo en condenarle a cadena perpetua en Azkaban._

_Cincuenta manos se levantaron, al mismo tiempo._

-¡No!

No era posible. Sólo era una pesadilla, un sueño. En la realidad jamás le acusarían de algo así. En la realidad Dumbledore le habría rescatado hacía mucho.

_-Levanten la mano quienes estén a favor de una sentencia más leve._

Una formalidad.

Los segundos pasaron sin que nadie se moviera.

_-Bien. Harry Potter, quedas confinado a una de las celdas de alta seguridad de la prisión de Azkaban. Declaro el caso cerrado _–el último de los pergaminos fue doblado y guardado-._ Lleváoslo._

No. No podía ser. Todo era un sueño, un sueño.

¿Pero por qué no despertaba?

El frío invadió la sala. Los dementotes estaban allí. Temblando, esperó a que las dos formas encapuchadas se situaran a cada lado. Las cadenas se desenroscaron; una mano putrefacta se apoyó en cada hombro.

-Algún día –dijo con calma, mientras le obligaban a ponerse en pie. Sólo un sueño-. Algún día descubriréis que estabais equivocados. No soy el primer inocente que enviáis a Azkaban.

_-Hasta entonces, señor Potter_ –replicó el juez sin mirarlo-, _espero que disfrute de su estancia en prisión._

Quiso replicar, pero el frío trababa su lengua. La niebla blancala empezaba . Lesde un ricn los dementores.ue enviais aguridad de Azkaban. empezaba a cubrir su mente. En alguna parte, una mujer empezó a suplicar.

Sacudió la cabeza. Mientras los dementores lo arrastraban, aún pudo girarse por última vez. Todos lo miraban. Acusación. Culpa.

-Soy inocente –un susurro ronco que a él mismo le costó oír. No le quedaban fuerzas ni aliento para seguir gritando.

_-Seguro que lo eres, Potter_ –respondió una voz en un murmullo.

Aun envuelto en la neblina, Harry se giró con rapidez. Los finos labios de Lucius Malfoy se torcieron en una sonrisa.

_-Ten paciencia. Pronto descubrirás la verdadera cara del infierno._

El frío era más intenso.

_A Harry no, por favor…_

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! El día que tú vayas al infierno, hará mucho que yo habré salido de allí.

Tanto frío…

Antes de que la niebla se lo llevara, fue consciente de varias cosas.

La sonrisa sesgada de Malfoy, que prometía una vida de sufrimientos y una eternidad de lamentos.

El aliento helado de los dementores, que le acompañarían durante el resto de su vida.

La ausencia de aquellos en los que confiaba, que prometieron no abandonarle nunca.

Y la certeza de que estaba despierto, y que sus sueños no iban a ser mejores que la realidad.

* * *

_EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ, JUZGADO Y CONDENADO_

_La noticia que ha conmocionado al Mundo Mágico, contada con detalle por Rita Skeeter, nuestra corresponsal especial._

_Una terrible desgracia tuvo lugar en la madrugada del sábado 12 de julio. Nadie puede creerlo: el reconocido héroe Harry Potter asesinó de forma horrible a la única familia que le quedaba, tres inocentes muggles; sus tíos y un primo de su misma edad. _

_Tras una espeluznante exhibición de hechizos oscuros, que hasta El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado usaría con cautela, Potter fue capturado y apresado por tres valerosos aurores. Uno de ellos murió al intentar detenerlo, y los otros dos fueron mortalmente heridos. Ambos siguen ingresados en San Mungo, demasiado graves como para declarar._

_El otrora salvador del Mundo Mágico fue juzgado y condenado la noche del 13 de julio. En estos momentos se encuentra ya en Azkaban, confinado con cadena perpetua en una de las celdas de más seguridad de la prisión mágica. Fuentes fidedignas nos cuentan de que abandonó la sala si para de proferir insultos, llegando a amenazar a un miembro del tribunal._

_Harry Potter es conocido por todos por haber derrotado a Quien-ustedes-saben cuando sólo era un bebé, en circunstancias desconocidas para todo el mundo. Era querido y respetado por todos, y su nombre era conocido allá a donde iba. Sin embargo, esta fama no parecía ser suficiente para él._

"_Siempre andaba en busca de líos", declara Pansy Parkinson, una encantadora muchacha de su mismo curso en Hogwarts. "Se metió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos por eso. También motaba escándalos en las clases, gritando que Quien-usted-sabe había vuelto. Cualquier cosa con tal de llamar la atención."_

_Eran síntomas de los que Albus Dumbledore, respetado director de la escuela, debería haberse percatado a tiempo. No obstante, según nuestras fuentes no era la primera vez que pasaba por alto algún asunto turbio relacionado con Potter._

"_Habla pársel", nos revela Ernie Macmillan, prefecto. "Todos pensábamos que él era el heredero de Slytherin, y que lanzaba el basilisco contra los nacidos de muggles. Por eso, y porque odiaba a los muggles con los que vivía."_

_Otras señales preocupantes, que nadie supo ver hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Por supuesto, el asunto del basilisco ha sido cubierto por un tupido velo. Los rumores hablan de varios ataques, e incluso una muerte. ¿Estaba realmente Potter detrás de todo? En su momento nadie lo consideró. En vista de los acontecimientos más recientes, es algo que todos deberíamos plantearnos._

_Mientras esperamos noticias de una investigación al respecto que sin duda se abrirá, podremos dormir tranquilos sabiendo que un criminal más está en prisión. Harry Potter, cuyo cumpleaños es el 31 de julio, alcanzará la mayoría de edad en Azkaban._


	2. Aprendizaje

**2- Aprendizaje**

El infierno es frío.

Eso es lo primero que aprende alguien que llega allí por primera vez. Incluso a mucha distancia, el recluso siente cómo el calor se escabulle de su cuerpo. Navegando en un pequeño bote de madera, acercándose lentamente –aun así, demasiado rápido- a la oscura fortaleza de piedra. Ésta se alza en una isla, en medio del mar, sin nada alrededor. Un castillo de piedra sobre una roca baldía. Mientras ve aproximarse el lugar del que no volverá a salir, el prisionero se pregunta cómo es posible que no haya trozos de hielo en el mar. Porque no los hay. Pero hace más frío del que ha sentido en toda su vida.

Cuando al fin alcanzan la isla, mientras desembarca, piensa que no es posible que baje más aún la temperatura –las manos no responden, pierden sensibilidad, tiemblan. Claro que puede ser del miedo-, y puede llegar a consolarse con ello, pero esta creencia se derrumba en cuanto atraviesan la puerta.

Antes de llegar, el frío cala hasta el tuétano de los huesos, hiela y embota las emociones. No siente miedo ni rabia, sólo aturdimiento. Después de cruzar el portón –abierto expresamente para el recluso-, el frío se filtra como el lodo hasta empañar su alma, su conciencia y sus recuerdos. Y el reo sabe que ya no volverá a sentir calor.

Cada paso es peor que el anterior. Con cada paso, el reo se adentra en su nuevo hogar, en el que gritará hasta quedarse ronco cuando las pesadillas lo acosen. Y le acosarán siempre, por siempre. No es necesario estar dormido para que las pesadillas te visiten.

El recluso aún no sabe esto, pero lo intuye. Al pasar por las sombrías galerías, ve a sus nuevos compañeros. Sacos de huesos y andrajos, hacinados en pequeñas celdas. Hediondos desechos humanos. Y el recluso sabe que muy pronto será como ellos.

Y, tras muchos pasos, guiado por la luz de una antorcha, se topa con la segunda revelación.

El infierno es oscuro.

Es cierto que hay ventanas en todas las celdas –si se pueden llamar ventanas a esos agujeros estrechos y diminutos con rejas en ellos-, pero no tienen más éxito dejando entrar rayos de sol que dejando salir el hedor. Después de pasar allí un tiempo, algunos presos empiezan a dudar seriamente si de verdad hay una ventana en la pared. Aunque no siempre es por motivos de luces u olores.

Por supuesto, los barrotes son un mero elemento decorativo. Aunque un recluso deje de comer durante mucho tiempo, jamás adelgazará lo suficiente como para caber por ahí. Es más probable que muera en el intento.

El tercer descubrimiento lo hace cuando ya está encerrado en su nueva casa. Tarda mucho, por supuesto. Primero recorre la jaula una y otra vez, hasta aprenderse hasta la última grieta y el último agujero, tal vez sorprendiéndose de que no le hayan puesto cadenas. Está demasiado sumido en la autocompasión como para fijarse en lo que le rodea. Es comprensible. ¿Qué más queda por descubrir? En cierta manera ya lo ha visto todo, y sólo quiere cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos.

Pero cuando lo haga, comprenderá que es algo bueno. ¿Algo bueno? Sí. Ni él mismo se dará cuenta al principio, pero le permitirá sobrevivir mucho más tiempo.

Y es que el infierno es húmedo.

A veces llueve, y las gotas de agua sucia se cuelan entre las paredes de roca desgastada. Cae en el suelo, formándose poco a poco pequeños charcos de lodo. Y es bueno, porque los guardias no siempre traen comida y agua. Al menos, durante un tiempo ya no sentirán sed. Un cambio agradable para variar.

Pero es el cuarto descubrimiento el más importante, porque es el que marcará su vida a partir de entonces. Porque en Azkaban hay guardias humanos. Los turnos son muy cortos –ningún guardia aguanta allí mucho tiempo seguido-, pero siempre hay. Son ellos los que guían a los nuevos prisioneros y a los visitantes, y son ellos lo comprueban si alguien ha muerto durante la noche. Morir es la única forma de escapar, y son pocos los que tienen tanta suerte.

Pero ese no es el cuarto descubrimiento. No, lo que el recluso no tarda en descubrir… es que los verdaderos guardianes de Azkaban son los dementores.

Todos saben que Azkaban está llena de ellos. Todos saben que esa es la verdadera cárcel, el verdadero corazón del infierno. Sin embargo, nunca son conscientes de hasta que punto es así hasta que se encuentran en una de las celdas.

Los dementores pasean por los pasillos de la prisión –_su_ prisión-, sacando a la luz los peores recuerdos de sus residentes. Vagan continuamente, exhalando su aliento helado sobre los rostros de los desechos vivientes allí encerrados. Van arrastrando todo a su paso, aspirando hasta la última esperanza de salir de allí, hasta el último resto de felicidad. Sólo dejan los peores recuerdos en la mente, el sabor a traición en la boca y el odio en el corazón. Todo lo demás se lo llevan con ellos. Y cada día, los reclusos se van aislando en sí mismos y en la dulce inconsciencia de la locura. Si no piensas, no te hacen _tanto_ daño. Es la única forma de escapar, aparte de la muerte. La que eligen todos cuando el sufrimiento se alarga, y la ansiada visitante no llega.

Y de esa forma, desde ante de entrar en la prisión hasta que la locura se lo lleva, el recluso lo aprende todo.

Harry Potter no aprendió así la realidad de Azkaban. Cuando llegó, estaba inconsciente. Se perdió la sombría llegada, la marcha inexorable hasta su celda, los insultos de otros presos, el progresivo hundimiento en su propia desesperación. Pero, al igual que todos, lo aprendió.

Cuando se despertó, no tardó en descubrir los tres primeros hechos. El lugar conocido como Azkaban era frío, oscuro y húmedo. El cuarto tardó un poco más. Para su desgracia, no mucho.

Si quería aguantar allí, necesitaba recordar quién era y porqué estaba en Azkaban. En el momento en el que lo olvidara, estaba perdido. Se llamaba Harry, era inocente y tarde o temprano lo rescatarían. En cualquier momento…

_¿Por qué tardaban tanto?_

Sirius le había contado en una ocasión que el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era su inocencia. Habían cometido una terrible injusticia con él, y no era un pensamiento agradable. Los dementores no se lo arrebataron. Así logró conservar la cordura durante doce años en Azkaban.

Si su padrino lo había conseguido, él también lo haría. Escudarse tras la amargura no era tan difícil. Cuando los dementores llegaban y la niebla invadía su mente, él repetía quién era y lo que era.

Harry Potter, dieciséis… diecisiete años. Séptimo curso en Hogwarts, Gryffindor.

_Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudarían en el camino hacia la grandeza._

…séptimo curso, Gryffindor, inocente del crímen del que se le acusa…

_Asesino._

…Harry Potter, diecisiete años…

…hijo de James y Lily Potter…

_A Harry no, por favor. Mátame a mí en su lugar._

_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry tembló. Era la primera vez que revivía esa escena sin que los dementores estuviesen cerca. Escrutó el pasillo con ansiedad. A los pocos minutos, una sombra encapuchada cruzó por delante de su celda sin detenerse. Sólo entonces se atrevió a respirar. Seguramente estaba cerca, sólo que no había llegado hasta él. Tenía que ser así.

Era inocente, y eso era algo que no podían quitarle.

_Inocente._

_Su madre gritaba, suplicando a Voldemort que permitiera a Harry seguir con vida._

_Sus compañeros pensaban que él era el heredero de Slytherin, él perseguía a los sangre sucia._

_Inocente._

_Tío Vernon le gritaba y le insultaba, porque sólo era un sucio deshecho basura monstruo amontonado y olvidado y no se merecía otra cosa…_

_Inocente._

_Inocenteinocencteinocenteinocente…_

Después de unas semanas –o quizás unos cuantos días que se lo parecieron- empezó a sospechar que no funcionaba. Tal vez Sirius se había callado una parte fundamental para que esto funcionase, o quizás no lo estaba haciendo bien. O quizás Sirius _no_ había sobrevivido a Azkaban.

Soltó una risa histérica. Cada vez reía más, sin motivos, y de algún modo era peor que gritar.

Cada día le costaba más proseguir con la letanía. Nunca antes le había costado tanto centrarse en algo; simplemente no era capaz. Los pensamientos se iban deshilachando en su cabeza antes de poder terminarlos, fragmentándose en recuerdos absurdos. Fue consciente de cómo su propia mente le traicionaba, alejando de sí la coherencia para ahuyentar el dolor.

Al final, tuvo que aceptarlo. Porque de nada sirve luchar si ni siquiera cuentas con tu propio apoyo. Su último pensamiento consciente quedaría grabado durante años, aun cuando no comprendiese su significado.

Y el tiempo continuó a su ritmo, imperturbable. Fuera, lejos del alcance de los dementores, el frío llegó y pasó. Las nubes arrastraron consigo la lluvia, para después marcharse a otros terrenos. El sol volvió, con aquellos rayos de sol que nunca llegaban a cruzar las pequeñas ventanas.

La persona antes conocida como Harry Potter se había convertido hacía mucho en un prisionero sin nombre, uno más entre las cientos de almas despojadas de identidad.

* * *

Dormía, pero ellos vinieron de nuevo y la mujer se puso a gritar y él se despertó. La mujer siempre gritaba cuando ellos venían, con sus capas negras, trayendo frío. Siempre hacía frío, pero hacía más cuando ellos estaban ahí. La mujer no era la única que gritaba. Muchos, voces roncas, gritaban sin que se entendieran sus palabras. A veces él también gritaba. Otras veces no. Pero siempre gritaba cuando lo hacían las voces en su cabeza, a veces para pedirles que pararan, y a veces para acompañarlos.

Hacía frío, frío, siempre hacía, pero ellos pasaron sin detenerse y el frío disminuyó. Seguía haciendo frío, y se encontró frotándose los brazos con las manos. Dejó de hacerlo. Sus manos cayeron muertas sobre el estómago. Tenía hambre. Y tenía sed. No llovía desde hacía mucho, y los guardias que no eran ellos tampoco venían ahora.

Aspiró ruidosamente, y se apartó los mechones sucios de la cara. Se miró las uñas. Estaban rotas, y del color de las piedras del suelo. Arañó la roca, para comprobarlo. No dejó más que una muesca superficial. Había muchas marcar, pero sus uñas no bastaban para hacerlas. ¿Y en algo más blando que la piedra? Se clavó las uñas en el brazo, para probar. Dolía. Sonrió.

_Asesino._

_Tortura y asesinato de los muggles._

_Monstruo._

_Asqueroso sangre sucia…_

_¡Escoria!_

Asintió para sí. Era todo eso y más, y lo sabía. Se merecía estar ahí por ello.

Las voces de su cabeza se lo recordaban continuamente. Solo era basura, escoria, un asesino, un ser despreciable que tuvo un nombre una vez, pero que ya no tenía porque se había ido con todo lo demás cuando descubrieron lo poco que valía realmente. Entonces le llevaron allí y le abandonaron. También había tenido amigos, que le querían y lo apreciaban –ellos nunca le hablaban en su cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que había sido así-, pero ellos también habían descubierto la verdad y se habían alejado de él. Porque no valía nada, y se merecía estar allí, con ellos, que le trajesen el frío y que la mujer gritara en su cabeza. No le gustaba que gritase, le hacía sentir mal, pero también se merecía eso. Cualquier cosa que le ocurriera, se lo merecía.

Se apoyó en la pared. Recordarse lo mucho que se merecía estar allí le dejaba muy cansado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si lo aceptaba, ellos no se quedaban tanto rato delante de su puerta. Si lo aceptaba, no gritaba tanto como los demás. Tampoco servía de nada negar algo que era obvio. Si no fuera sólo un montón de basura, no le habrían dejado allí.

_Inocenteinocenctein…_

_Culpable de todos los crímenes…_

_Tu madre se avergonzaría de ti… si lo hubiese sabido…_

_Te pareces a tu padre._

_Tan orgulloso y engreído como él…_

¿Orgulloso? ¿Cómo podía estar orgulloso de ser alguien así? Por una vez, una de las voces en su cabeza se equivocaba.

Echó la cabeza atrás y rió a carcajadas.

-¡Tú también te equivocas! ¡No solo yo estoy loco!

_Algún día descubriréis que estabais equivocados._

¿Quién se equivocaba?

-Tú estás como yo. ¡Loco!

Volvió a reír, pero calló de repente y se llevó una mano a la boca. Alguien le contestó, pero él no escuchó. Se mordisqueó un dedo, pensativo. Él no estaba loco. Era basura, escoria, un montón de desperdicios tirados y abandonados, pero no estaba loco. De eso estaba seguro.

Sí. No estaba loco.

Uno de ellos volvió a venir. Esta vez si se detuvo delante de su puerta. Respirando lentamente. Mirándole.

Harry gimió y se encogió contra la pared, cerrando los ojos como si así pudiese escapar del frío. Aunque él no los viera a ellos, ellos le veían a él. Siempre. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Ellos sentían su gozo. Estaban allí para llevárselo con ellos.

La respiración helada hacía que los temblores le sacudiesen. Apretó la mandíbula para que los dientes no castañearan. Antes también había niebla, pero la niebla había dejado de llegar con ellos cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenían nada que llevarse. Se lo habían llevado todo, todo, todo, y él estaba contento por eso. Ahora le dejaban en paz. Casi siempre.

Tanto frío…

_Has fracasado en todo lo que te has propuesto… eres una vergüenza para todos nosotros…_

_Lo perderás todo…_

…_lo has perdido todo._

_¡Tienes más de lo que se merece alguien como tú!_

_No por favor. Mátame a mí en su lugar._

_Sangre del enemigo… entregada contra su voluntad…_

Levantó la cabeza y aulló al techo.

No fue consciente de cuanto tiempo pasó. Cuando por fin paró, jadeando, había más gente chillando en la distancia. Ese de ellos que estaba ahí se había ido. Ya no hacía tanto frío como antes. Tembló y se hizo un ovillo. Seguía haciendo frío. Siempre hacía frío.

Pasó mucho rato sin que se atreviera a moverse. Alguien gritó al fondo, pero él no se inmutó. Poco a poco, sin cambiar de postura, volvió a quedarse dormido. Gritar agotaba tanto como pensar.

Se despertó cuando alguien vino con una antorcha –no era ellos, porque ellos no necesitaban luz. Iban a oscuras, como la sombras, como las pesadillas, como los gritos de los que soñaban…-pero no pasó de largo. Eso era raro. Cuando la luz venía, continuaba sin detenerse.

Ladeó la cabeza para evitar la llama. Le dolían los ojos. No vio nada, pero escuchó un chirrido al abrirse la puerta de su celda, y después otro al cerrarse. También unos pasos hacia él, que no eran ellos porque ellos no hacían ruido, se deslizaban sobre el suelo sin pisarlo. Y traían el frío, pero ese alguien no traía frío, y tampoco eran esos que venían que no eran ellos porque nunca entraban con él. Le dejaban comida y agua y se iban, nunca habría la puerta y nunca entraban.

Y ese alguien se paró, cerca de él, y eso le recordó que no estaba solo.

Empezó a reírse, quedamente. Nunca lo estaba. Las voces en su cabeza le acompañaban, siempre.

-Harry Potter.

Por una vez, los recuerdos no despertaron, y él estaba agradecido. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando. Era un nombre que conocía, lo había escuchado antes. Era algo tan familiar como las líneas de su mano. Apenas se veían por la mugre y la suciedad, pero se acercó la palma al rostro para examinarlas. Pero no, lo que quería era recordar quién era Harry Potter. ¿Era una de las voces de su cabeza?

Podía serlo, o no. Sólo sabía una cosa, con una seguridad que provenía de algún lugar de su mente al que ya no tenía acceso: quien quiera que fuese ese Harry Potter, estaba muerto y enterrado.

Enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa irónica, casi compasiva. Quien quiera que fuese aquella persona, estaba claro que no lo sabía.

* * *

_Sería interesante saber qué opinais en este capítulo, sobre todo la última parte. Si es muy confuso, si se hace pesado, si os gusta la forma de narrar, lo que se os ocurra.  
_

_Pronto explicaré por qué el "truco" de Sirius no le funciona. No es sólo para ponerselo más difícil al pobre Harry. Va a tener que aguantar en Azkaban aún un tiempo, pero a partir de ahora será diferente. No todos los reclusos de Azkaban tienen... esta clase de visitas._


	3. Deseo de vivir

_Aquí estoy de nuevo. Saludos a quienes me han dejado un review... y a la gran mayoría que no. Da igual, espero que os guste el nuevo cap._

* * *

**3- Deseo de vivir**

-Mírame, Harry.

Se rodeó las rodillas con las manos y empezó a balancearse suavemente. Harry… sí, ahora recordaba. Había una vez un niño llamado así. Estaba encerrado en una alacena. Sonrió. ¿En una alacena? Ridículo. Ahora sí que debía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

_Nick casi-decapitado._

_Una ejecución chapucera._

_Algún día…algún día descubriréis que estabais equivocados._

_¿Quién se equivocaba?_

Un niño en una alacena… en cualquier caso, no sabía cómo continuaba la historia.

-Fui muy ingenua al penar que aguatarías cuerdo tanto tiempo.

-Arañas –murmuró. Volvió a reír. Sí, había habido arañas en la alacena.

Alguien se acercó a él. Gimió y se alejó todo lo que pudo, hasta que su espalda chocó con la roca.

Nadie se acercaba a él, excepto ellos. Y entonces hacía más frío que nunca, y la mujer de su cabeza chillaba más fuerte y a él no le gustaba y había un rayo de luz verde que le hacía daño y el hombre volvía a gritar y él era un asqueroso sucio asesino escoria que se merecía estar allí…

Parpadeó. La mujer de su cabeza no había empezado a gritar, no hacía más frío que antes. Al contrario, era algo agradable. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se llamaba a cuando no tienes frío?

-¿Recuerdas? –la voz era muy suave. Le recordó a la de la mujer de su cabeza, pero ahora no gritaba-. Eres inocente. No tendrías que estar aquí.

_Asesino._

_Monstruo._

_¡Soy inocente!_

_Estoy solo._

-Tu nombre es Harry Potter.

_Pronto descubrirás la verdadera cara del infierno..._

…_donde mereces estar…_

_Asesino._

-No –gimió-. Escoria. Asesino.

Un niño triste encerrado en una alacena. Con arañas.

_Te hemos dado más de lo que se merece alguien como tú…_

-No, Harry –sintió una suave presión en las manos. No le hacía daño. Era extraño, pero no intentó soltarse-. Eres alguien especial. Y lo más importante: eres inocente.

Parpadeó.

_¡Soy inocente!_

_Inocenteinocenteinocenteinocenteinocente…_

Conocía esa palabra. La había repito una y otra vez hace mucho, aunque después ellos vinieran y se olvidara de lo que significaba.

Pero ahora recordaba. Ser inocente significaba ser libre. Era ver la luz del sol, era sentir el aire en la cara, oler la lluvia en la tierra, ver las estrellas ene l cielo. Ser inocente era no estar allí. Ser inocente era…

La bilis ácida subió por su garganta. Se inclinó sobre su costado y vació su estómago ya vacío. Él era inocente. Era…

_Asesino._

Sintió una caricia en el hombro y se sobresaltó. Por primera vez, fue realmente consciente de que alguien se encontraba con él en la celda.

La mujer estaba arrodillada a su lado, al parecer sin importarle manchar su túnica verde oscuro. Había dejado a su lado una bolsa oscura. El cabello castaño caía suelto por los hombros hasta la cintura, salvo por una trenza enroscada en torno a su cuello. Su rostro tenía los rasgos afilados y los labios finos, pero seguía poseyendo una belleza deslumbrante, demasiada para aquel agujero oscuro.

Había apoyado una antorcha en el pasillo, y la suave luz del fuego inundaba la estancia como no había ocurrido en años. Harry levantó la mano vacilante, aunque una parte de su mente le indicara que la llama estaba demasiado lejos como para tocarla. Pero hacía mucho que no veía bailar al fuego. Quería saber qué se sentía al tocarlo.

-Mírame –ordenó la mujer. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry giró la cabeza y se zambulló en los ojos casi negros que le examinaban.

Él no se zambulló. Le daba miedo adentrarse en esos ojos tan oscuros. Pero no pudo retirar la vista; era como se le hubiesen lanzado un arpón. Tuvo que quedarse inmóvil, esperando que ella terminase de examinar su deteriorada mente. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Harry era vagamente consciente de la aguja afilada recorriendo sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Finalmente, la aguja se retiró.

-No te hemos perdido para siempre –dictaminó ella.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Perdido? Si no se había movido de allí.

-Háblame, Harry. Dime, ¿quieres salir de aquí?

Claro que quería salir de allí. Cualquier sitio era mejor… donde el sol viniese cada día, donde ellos no estuviesen. No quería que hiciese frío.

-Contéstame, Harry –repitió ella pacientemente.

Tras unos segundos, comprendió que ella quería que _él_ hablase. Estuvo a punto de reírse, pero logró contenerse. Ella no debía tener voces en la cabeza. Era normal que necesitase a otros.

Forzó la garganta, pero sólo salió un sonido gutural.

-Sí –consiguió decir. ¿Sí, qué? Ya lo había olvidado.

Ella le sonrió alentadoramente.

-Toma –dijo, alcanzando la bolsa que había dejado a su lado y saco algo. Harry miró incrédulo la pequeña cantimplora que la mujer le tendía. Sus manos se movieron sin pedirle permiso; de repente, se encontró vaciando el recipiente de dos tragos, pasando la lengua con avidez para beber la última gota.

Había olvidado lo bien que sabía el agua fresca.

La mujer volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué harías si salieras de aquí?

Harry pensó. ¿Qué se hacía cuando no se estaba fuera de aquel lugar? Reorganizó sus recuerdos. Recordaba haber leído mucho, comer, y dormir. Dormir mucho, sin pesadillas. Y recordaba… volar. Volar sobre una escoba, con el viento en la cara.

Sonrió. Era un recuerdo agradable.

-Quidditch.

Esta vez fue más fácil hablar. La mujer sonrió también.

-¿Qué lugares te gustaría visitar?

Siguió haciendo preguntas, forzándole a recordar su vida antes de ir a Azkaban, obligándole a recordar que había todo un mundo más allá de los muros de Azkaban. Habló durante mucho tiempo, y con cada respuesta le resultaba más fácil. No resultaba tan complicado centrarse en _algo_ cuando había algo en lo que centrarse.

Ella le escuchaba con atención, absorbiendo sus palabras. Bajo su atento escrutinio, se encontró hablándole de sus antiguos sueños, los que apenas se había atrevido a compartir.

_-¿Qué querías estudiar, cuando terminases Hogwarts?_

_-Auror –contestó autománticamente._

_Frunció el ceño, sorprendido por su propia respuesta. Sí, era cierto. Lo había olvidado. Soltó una risa queda. _

_Qué ingenuo había sido. Y lo peor… es que había pensado que tenía alguna oportunidad. Claro que -la risa se convirtió en carcajadas- ¿quién le habría dicho por aquel entonces que iba a acabar en Azkaban? Si le hubiesen dicho antes en qué se iba a convertir, un loco que ser reía de su propia desgracia en una pequeña celda a la que nunca llegaba el sol, seguramente se habría avergonzado de sí mismo._

_Se percató entonces de que la mujer lo seguía observando. No había miedo en su mirada, ni compasión. Sólo un frío desdén, que le contaba sin palabras lo que opinaba de su ataque de hilaridad._

_Harry dejó de reír, avergonzado. Quizás no había sido una reacción muy cuerda con su parte. Claro que hacía mucho que había dejado de estaba cuerdo._

También le interrogó su época en Hogwarts. Los partidos de quidditch, los exámenes, y sobre todo, las clases; sus favoritas, las más fáciles y las más difíciles, la que más odiaba.

_Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad._

_Es obvio que la fama no lo es todo…_

_Eres un inepto, Potter. Te mereces estar allí, porque sólo eres un niñato engreído que tiene una fama que no se merece que no es nadie en realidad y ahora todos saben lo que eres basura asesino._

Le habló de sus amigos, aunque su voz tembló al pronunciar los nombres de Ron y Hermione. Ella no profundizó en el tema, y en lugar de eso desvió la conversación hacia sus compañeros de cuarto. Insistió sobre todo en Neville, y Harry se lo contó todo sobre él. Ella no pareció sorprendida, y a él le daba igual. Cualquier cosa con tal de no hablar de sus antiguos amigos.

También se adentró en el inevitable tema de sus enemigos, aunque no mencionó a Voldemort. Harry tampoco lo hizo; sin embargo, un nombre sobresalía entre todos.

_Sangre sucia._

_Pronto descubrirás la verdadera cara del infierno…_

_Harry se encontró aullando al techo de la celda, maldiciendo a Malfoy una y otra vez. Sólo cuando logró calmarse le soltó la mujer las muñecas, que aferraba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. Fue vagamente consciente de que no tenía heridas nuevas, algo sumamente raro tras un acceso de furia. El rencor reptó por su pecho como una culebra negra._

_El dolor era bueno. Le recordaba que estaba vivo. Le recordaba que quería morir. Y para morir hace falta estar vivo. Ella no tenía derecho a quitarle el dolor._

_Era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban._

Al cabo de un rato, sin más arrebatos de demencia, ella pareció debatir si podía hacer una pregunta fundamental, una para la que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando respuesta. Tras unos momentos de silencio -en los que las voces de su cabeza no hablaron-, la mujer se decidió.

-¿Qué piensas de Dumbledore? –preguntó con cautela, examinando atentamente su rostro.

Harry retrocedió como se le hubiesen golpeado. Las manos le temblaban; se abrazó el cuerpo para darse calor. Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso, el único al que Voldemort temía. Durante toda su vida había creído que lo sabía todo, que podía cambiarlo todo, y sobre todo, que podía protegerlo de cualquier peligro. No había nada que no pudiese hacer. Era fácil creer en los milagros cuando él usaba la varita. Pero cuando de verdad lo había necesitado, él no había estado allí. Lo había abandonado a su suerte, y él había estado solo, solo, solo, tan solo como estaba ahora, sin nadie salvo las voces de su cabeza que le recordaban lo patético que era y lo mucho que se merecía estar allí…

-Vuelve conmigo, Harry –dijo ella con dulzura-. No necesitas a Dumbledore. Nunca lo has necesitado. Eso es sólo lo que él te ha hecho creer.

Sin dejar de temblar, Harry asintió. No creía sus palabras, pero no quería contrariar a la mujer. Si ella se enfadaba, si se iba, se marcharía la única persona que le había distraído de la locura desde su llegada a Azkaban.

Pero la mujer no parecía en absoluto enfadad. Al contrario, sonreía –una leve sonrisa, que no era para él-, sin dejar de mirarle con aquellos ojos oscuros, evaluadores. Se fijó en que no eran negros; tenían un tinte azul.

No alcanzaba a comprender porqué, pero su respuesta le había satisfecho, y mucho. Tuvo la sensación de que con sus palabras le había revelado más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara de Dumbledore?

¿Y por qué le escuchaba con tanta atención?, se preguntó de repente. Era más que para hacerle reaccionar. Las respuestas eran importantes para ella.

-Cuéntame algo tú ahora –dijo desafiante-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido fuera de aquí?

Ella sonrió con aprobación, pasando por alto el tono insolente.

-Parece que te vas recuperando. Bien, hoy es doce de mayo; dentro de aproximadamente dos meses se cumplirá tu primer año aquí.

-Un año –repitió Harry con voz ausente.

Un año que había sido una eternidad. Sabía perfectamente que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo encerraran, pero verlo confirmado era… duro. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Qué el tiempo se detuviese para los demás, mientras él languidecía allí? Lo habían apartado del mundo, pero el mundo había seguido sin él.

-Y… -¿y Ron y Hermione?, estuvo a punto de preguntar. No, aún no estaba preparado. Tragó saliva y cambió la pregunta-. ¿Y los mortífagos? ¿Hay cambios?

-No hay mucho que contar –respondió ella. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que sabía exactamente lo que había pasado por su cabeza? Odiaba cuando la gente hacía eso-. Siguen igual que siempre, disputándose terreno con la Orden del Fénix. Perdiendo y ganando batallas, sin victorias ni muertes significativas. Aunque creo que Dumbledore se ha hecho con algunos hallazgos importantes…

Dejó la frase en suspenso, dejando que él captase las implicaciones de sus palabras. Harry asintió pensativamente antes de atragantarse.

-¿Has dicho la Orden de Fénix?

-Sí –contestó ella, sonriendo con cierta ironía.

-Pero...

¿Cómo sabía ella…?

-¿Qué cómo conozco su existencia? –preguntó alzando una ceja. La sonrisa seguía allí. Harry asintió-. He de decir que la conozco desde mucho antes que tú. Mucho antes.

-Ya –contestó él vacilante-. Y no me vas a decir más, ¿no?

-Me habían dicho que tus capacidades deductivas eran impresionantes –se burló ella-. No exageraban, según veo.

-Tenía todas las pistas –replicó molesto.

-Y además modesto…

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Con quién estás? ¿Con Dumbledore o con Voldemort?

Se dio cuenta de que la segunda perspectiva no le alarmaba como lo hubiese hecho antes. Un bando u otro, qué más daba. Allí encerrado no suponía ninguno diferencia. Y Dumbledore no le había ayudado, cuando podía haberlo sacado de allí.

Ella sonrió.

-Con ninguno de los dos.

Él bufó. Debería haber imaginado la respuesta.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Tienes todas las pistas, Harry –se estaba burlando de nuevo de él. Tenía la sensación de que lo había hecho desde el principio-. Si no lo sabes aún, es que no estás tan recuperado como pensaba. ¿Cómo van las voces?

Tardó unos segundos en registrar el brusco cambio de tema, y otros momentos más en comprender la última pregunta. Sus pensamientos seguían siendo torpes, enmarañados. Quizá tenía razón. Quizá tanto tiempo en Azkaban no se podía arreglar en unas horas.

-¿Qué voces? –preguntó parpadeando.

-Las que te hablan, Harry –él la miró, sin saber si negarlo o preguntarle cómo lo sabía. Ella sonrió de nuevo-. Llevas hablando contigo mismo desde que entré. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que tienes más compañía de la que parece a simple vista.

_Solo._

_Completamente solo._

_Todos te abandonaron. Lo mereces._

_Siempre._

Harry parpadeó.

-Supongo que hasta lo hubiese sabido… incluso sin tener pistas –una sonrisa sardónica. No era tan difícil fingir que todo estaba bien.

-¿Tienes más preguntas, Harry?

_¿Ron y Hermione se encuentran bien? ¿Se acuerdan de mí?_

_¿Y Ginny?_

-No –dijo con firmeza.

-Bien. Yo tengo una más –le miró fijamente-. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, antes del juicio?

_Asesino._

_Harry James Potter, se le ha traído aquí para responder por sus crímenes._

_Una serpiente disfrazada de león. Lo que eres…lo que has sido siempre._

Respiró hondo.

-Nada.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Nada? –una voz peligrosamente suave, que prometía soledad. Mucha soledad.

-Nada –repitió él con firmeza. Sacudió la cabeza-. Estaba en mi cuarto, y todo se volvió negro. Me costaba abrir los ojos, todo me dolía. Entonces hubo una luz muy potente, y empezó el interrogatorio. Nadie me dijo de qué me acusaban. Me enteré en el juicio.

Ella asintió pensativamente.

-¿Alguien de la Orden fue a verte?

Él apretó los labios. Sabía la respuesta. ¿Por qué hurgaba en la herida?

-No.

-Ya veo… -se incorporó con elegancia, recogió la bolsa y se arregló la túnica. Las manchas de suciedad no se quietarían fácilmente-. Adiós, Harry. Es hora de que me vaya.

-¿Tienes que irte? –la voz se le quebró por el pánico, pero le dio igual. No quería quedarse solo de nuevo, con ellos, y con las voces en su cabeza…

-Volveré –le prometió la mujer sin mirarlo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la celda -_¡se iba!_-, pero se detuvo en la entrada, como si hubiese recordado algo de repente.

-No quiero tener que repetir el proceso cada vez que venga –le dijo con desdén, como si la culpa fuese de Harry. Él mantuvo la expresión impávida, intentando sostenerle la mirada. Cómo odiaba que usase ese tono-. Piensa en el futuro, no en el pasado. Busca un objetivo, piensa en qué harás cuando salgas de aquí –cuando saliera de allí, no sí salía. ¿De verdad pensaba liberarlo? ¿Por qué?- Toma esto. Reléelo una y otra vez todos los días, memoriza pasajes y aprende. No es por nada, pero el nivel de cultura que has tenido hasta ahora en Hogwarts deja mucho que desear.

Harry la miró indignado antes de desviar la vista hacia los libros que le tendía. Uno era sobre historia, y el otro sobre plantas, venenos y pociones. Admitía que andaba bastante mal en ambos campos -¿Cómo lo había sabido? Tenía que haber hablado con alguien que lo conocía. O eso, o lo vigilaba desde hace mucho-, pero no tenía por qué soltárselo a la cara. No había parado de burlarse de él desde que había entrado por la puerta, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no hubiese sido consciente de ello.

Dejó los libros a un lado.

-Sirius me dijo que…

-Sirius tenía más que ese pensamiento –le interrumpió con un gesto. Esta vez, Harry no se preguntó cómo lo había averiguado. Sencillamente, ella lo sabía todo-. Tenía un objetivo: vengarse. Matar a Pettigrew, demostrar su inocencia, encontrarte. Era más que un pensamiento, era el deseo de vivir. ¿Qué te queda a ti, Harry Potter?

Harry calló. No le quedaba nada. Ni deseo de volver a ver a sus amigos, ni nadie de quien exigir venganza, ni un objetivo que completar. Todo esos eran sueños de una vida pasada, que ahora no tenían sentido. No, no le quedaba nada. Ni siquiera ganas de seguir adelante.

Los segundos se escurrieron sin hacer ruido. Sin sonreír, ella asintió.

-Exacto.

Se giró y salió sin mirar atrás, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Mientras la luz de la antorcha se alejaba, dejando al joven mago solo con la oscuridad y sus pensamientos, Harry se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado su nombre.


	4. Verdades duras, mentiras amargas

**4- Verdades duras, mentiras amargas**

Nunca hasta ahora había sido consciente de cuantas revueltas de los duendes había habido a lo largo de lo siglos. Ni de la cantidad de ministros de magia que habían desaparecido en circunstancias misteriosas. Ni de la cantidad de plantas venenosas que florecían junto a cualquier charco. En lo siguientes días, Harry se estudió los libros hasta ser capaz de recitar párrafos enteros. Y lo hacía más a menudo de lo que había pensado.

Era más fácil ignorar las voces ahora. Los dementores nunca se alejaban demasiado, pero por más frío que hiciese, por más que aullaran los recuerdos, sólo sentía rabia. Y eso estaba bien.

Cuando la cruel voz de Lucius Malfoy le recordaba que se encontraba en el corazón del infierno, él aullaba que saldría de allí. Le devolvería cada una de sus palabras, rezumando veneno, desgastadas por el uso y aun así tan afiladas como el primer día. Las palabras no se oxidan. La ira se apaga, pero las palabras le devuelven el fuego.

Cuando retornaban las acusaciones contra él, las mentiras que todos creyeron –_asesino_-, él se juraba que demostraría que estaban equivocados, todos ellos. ¡Haría que le pidiesen perdón de rodillas! Nada de lo que hiciesen o dijesen podría aplacarlo, pero él les arrancaría las disculpas una a una, por cada grito y cada insulto que había escuchado durante el eterno invierno. Y no sería suficiente.

Pasaba los días gritando, bramando amenazas y murmurando promesas. Nadie se sorprendía, porque de todos es sabido que los locos aúllan a sus recuerdos. Pero él no estaba loco. O lo estaba, pero ya no tanto. Rió, no en voz para sí mismo como hacía antes, sino a carcajadas salvajes que acallaban los ecos de Azkaban. Tan vez estaba tan loco como siempre lo había estado. Pero, por primera vez, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Sólo callaba cuando aquellas personas que había conocido y respetado le recordaban lo que era en realidad… y lo mucho que se merecía estar allí. Era una cantinela conocida, que había aprendido a aceptar. Era cierto, pero daba igual. Saldría de allí. Había demasiadas cosas que hacer, demasiadas promesas incumplidas, demasiado por vivir, demasiado mundo detrás de esos muros.

Saldría de allí, encontraría a todos aquellos que lo encerraron y les haría lamentar cada uno de los días que habían pasado desde entonces, cada día que ellos habían estado fuera y él entre rejas. Oh, lo lamentarían.

Saldría de allí, y les demostraría a todos que no lo había derrotado.

-¡Todos lo sabréis! ¡NUNCA PODRÉIS HUNDIRME!

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo una voz lánguida.

Harry se volvió, como herido por un rayo. Ojos oscuros acompañados por una media sonrisa de labios finos. Burlándose de él. Siempre.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué has vuelto? –gruñó Harry. ¿Qué quería de él?

-Te lo prometí. De hecho –pausa. La sonrisa se pronunció. Burlándose de él, siempre-. De hecho, creo prácticamente me rogaste que lo hiciera.

-Lo retiro entonces –replicó el joven mago. No necesitaba a nadie que fuese a verle por compasión. Podía vencer solo a la soledad-. No tienes que venir.

Ella abrió la puerta de la celda y entró. Tras de ella se cerró con un chasquido.

-Somos orgullosos, ¿mmm? Eso está bien… siempre y cuando no te arrastre a la perdición. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Tú, Harry, no puedes caer más bajo por ahora.

Esta vez no llevaba bolsa. Harry se sintió extrañamente decepcionado, sintiendo los labios más resecos que nunca.

-Tú conoces mi nombre. Pero yo no sé el tuyo –dijo con precaución. Una incógnita más en la ecuación.

-¿Sí? ¿Y quieres que te lo diga? –preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

Harry contuvo la rabia a duras penas.

-No si no quieres –voz calmada. Eso es.

-No te lo diré, entonces.

Calma. La única persona con la que puedes hablar… la única que podía sacarlo de allí…

¿De dónde había salido esa idea?

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez?

-Tres semanas. No ha habido ninguna noticia de importancia, si es lo que preguntas –se encogió de hombros con desdén-. Cada uno sigue sumergido en su pequeño mundo, sin importarle lo que ocurre en el de los demás… En cierto modo, están casi tan aislados como tú.

-No creo –respondió él con un rastro de humor. ¿Tan aislados como él? Ni siquiera sabía qué tiempo hacía al otro lado de los muros. Aunque un sol espléndido se dignase a asomarse por allí, en su celda siempre hacía el mismo frío.

-Están ciegos para lo que realmente importa –replicó la mujer-. Sólo ven lo que quieren ver, que resulta ser lo más cómodo para ellos.

Harry asintió. No habían creído el regreso de Voldemort, aunque tenían todas las pruebas delante de sus narices. No, eso desestabilizaría sus ordenadas vidas. Preferían cerrar los ojos hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, para luego lamentarse y echar la culpa al Ministro de Magia.

No sólo había pasado entonces. En su juicio también habían aceptado su culpabilidad sin cuestionar nada. ¿Para qué hurgar en la herida? Es infinitamente más cómodo para todos condenar a un joven que pretendían que los salvara, juzgarle como malo y desterrarle a donde no volvieran a saber de él. Sí, mucho más cómodo. Y él se había molestado en gritar su inocencia, pensando que alguien se molestaría en escuchar.

Si salía de allí… _cuando_ saliera de allí… ¿qué haría? ¿Vengarse de los millones de magos y brujas que le habían condenado? ¿Negarse a ayudarlos cuando le llamaran a gritos? ¿Perdonarlo todo una vez más?

No, nunca perdonar. No de nuevo. No lo merecían. Tampoco merecían un salvador. Deberían quedarse solos –tan solos como él- y enfrentarse por sí mismos a sus errores. Y así murieran todos, si no eran capaces de abrir los ojos a tiempo.

Harry sintió la bilis en su garganta, pero contuvo la arcada. Dios, ¿estaba pensando que _todos_ se merecían morir por no actuar? Sintió asco de sí mismo, y por una vez no se debía a recuerdos e insultas pasados. ¿En qué clase monstruo se estaba convirtiendo?

-Nunca actúan, porque esperan que otros lo hagan por ellos –murmuró una voz a su lado-. Nunca lucharán por lo que creen. Acallarán su conciencia y fingirán que no escuchan los gritos de auxilio.

-No todos son así –repuso él con desgana. Nadie estuvo con él en el juicio. Sólo una multitud mirándole.

-No. Pero esa minoría acaba muriendo joven. O aprende.

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos. Verdes. Lo había olvidado.

-A ti te han metido en el primer grupo, Harry. Pero aún no es tarde para remediar eso.

Era una oferta. El tono suave de su voz, su sonrisa sugerente, sus ojos escrutadores. Harry tragó saliva. No estaba seguro de si debía aceptarla.

-No sé que puedo aprender aquí dentro –murmuró evasivamente.

-Más de lo que crees –respondió ella. Si estaba decepcionada, lo disimuló bien.

-¿De ti? –preguntó con escepticismo.

Ella arqueó las cejas, con una expresión dura en sus ojos.

-Cuida tu tono, Harry. Pensaba que querías salir algún día.

El joven mago fue a contestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y se mordió la lengua. Más valía pasarse de precavido.

-Cuéntame –dijo ella con ligereza. ¿Has estado pensando en nuestra última conversación? ¿Sabes ya lo que quiero de ti?

Él asintió, intentando esconder el estúpido orgullo que sentía. No tenía motivos. No dejaba de ser algo obvio, que debería haber imaginado desde el principio. El hecho de tener las neuronas reblandecidas no era excusa.

-Quieres vencer a Voldemort, quieres hacerte con el poder, y quieres que te ayude –respondió con un tono aburrido, como si recitase una lección de Historia-. Quieres ganarte mi lealtad aquí, en Azkaban, que es cuando más te necesito. Y quieres asegurarte de que me uno a ti.

Ella sonreía.

-¿Y…?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Y? ¿Qué más podría haber?

-¿Y qué más? –insistió ella-. ¿Qué otro papel importante falta en esta obra?

Harry se apoyó en la pared, sin dejar de mirarla con cautela, como si la mujer pudiese saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Y podría. Pero ahora dejó la desconfianza de lado, centrándose en aquellas palabras.

¿Obra? ¿Por qué esa palabra? Podría ser tomárselo como una simple metáfora… o como un acertijo. En cualquier historia, en cualquier película, libro o actuación de teatro había siempre dos personas fundamentales: el protagonista y el antagonista. La historia y todos los demás personajes se arremolinaban en torno a esa pareja. Y ambos puestos estaban ocupados por Voldemort… y él. O la mujer, si se le consideraba el ayudante de ella. ¿Qué faltaba?

A no ser… Vencer a Voldemort sí, pero hacerse con el poder… eso no podría considerarse un propósito del héroe de la historia. Más bien un segundo malvado. Eso dejaba el papel de salvador libre para quien quisiera tomarlo, que en este caso era…

-Dumbledore –siseó.

Siempre él. Siempre estaba allí, ofreciéndote su mano, para retirarla cuando necesitabas algo a lo que aferrarte.

-Dumbledore –repitió ella, y Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar reflejado su propio odio en la voz de la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres con él? –le exigió saber. Un tono duro; se sintió orgulloso de ello. Ojalá lograra mantenerlo así-. ¿Quieres vengarte?

Ella no contestó. Por primera vez le miraba sin fijarse en él, sin escrutarle ni sonreír sardónicamente. Mientras esperaba a que ella eligiese la respuesta más adecuada, Harry imaginó que no había esperado una pregunta tan directa.

-Se puede decir así –dijo al fin, vacilante. Él frunció el ceño. Tal vez era una pregunta a la que ella aún no estaba preparada para responder. Quizás había tocado una herida abierta, de una clase que nunca terminaba de cicatrizar.

-El deseo de venganza –continuó ella, recuperando el tono socarrón-. Es algo que debes conocer muy bien.

-Si quiero abrirle la garganta a alguien o no–replicó él fríamente-, no es asunto tuyo.

-Tienes razón, no lo es –respondió ella-. Sólo me alegro de que hayas elegido un motivo tan firme para seguir adelante.

La respiración se le cortó por la sorpresa. Empezó a toser, tanto para coger aire como para disimular su confusión. ¿Cómo _coño_ lo sabía todo? Todo lo demás podía habérselo dicho alguien, ¿pero eso? ¿Acaso tenía acceso libre a su cabeza? Y lo peor, no estaba seguro de que la última pregunta fuese retórica.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó ella, sin molestarse en fingir preocupación-. Como ya te he dicho, me alegro. Te hubiese dado por perdido si, en estas circunstancias, siguieras siendo el joven ingenuo e idealista que siempre fuiste. Creyendo en la bondad aun cuando nadie la ha mostrado contigo. Como ya te he dicho antes, nadie mira más allá de su mundo ordenado.

Harry apartó la vista, sintiendo un tenue calor subir por sus mejillas. No era de vergüenza, claro que no. No se avergonzaba de los ideales que había tenido. Es sólo que… expuesto así…

La mujer lo miraba, las comisuras de los labios ligeramente curvadas. Respiró hondo –procurando que no fuese muy evidente- y volvió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Voz helada, como las noches de Azkaban. No pensaba flaquear de nuevo, no delante de ella.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que lo que quiero es venganza?

-¿Aparte del hecho de que casi te has atragantado cuando lo he sugerido? –y tuvo el descaro de detenerse, como si realmente esperase una respuesta por su parte-. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿O es que acaso sientes deseos de ver a tus… _amigos_? ¿Esos que te abandonaron cuando más lo necesitabas? ¿Esos que no han vuelto a mencionar tu nombre desde entonces, que han reconstruido su vida, que ahora son felices? ¿Esos que ahora fingen que jamás han tenido trato contigo? Sí, estoy segura de que deseas verlos. En especial a aquellos más cercanos a ti, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, que se encuentran en Hogwarts, finalizando sus estudios. O a Remus Lupin, que ha asegurado que James se revolvería en su tumba si llega a saber en qué se ha convertido su hijo. O a Ginny Weasley, cuya colección de exnovios aumenta cada mes.

Harry tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Todos sus temores, aquellos pensamientos cuidadosamente eludidos… todos diseccionados y expuestos por aquel monstruo cruel que tenía el rostro de una mujer hermosa. Tembló, sin ocultarlo. Quería estar solo. Era lo único que se merecía.

La mirada helada de ella le quemaba la piel.

-Es normal que hayan reconstruido su vida –murmuró al fin. Palabras. Las palabras no significaban nada-. Yo también lo hubiese hecho en su lugar.

-No te mientas a ti mismo, Harry –respondió ella con frío desdén-. Atrévete a mirar la verdad a la cara. Sabes perfectamente que tú jamás los hubieses abandonado de esa manera.

No. Harry los hubiese seguido hasta el final. Luchando por ellos… como esperaba que hiciesen por él. Hasta las puertas mismas de Azkaban… hasta el mismo corazón del infierno.

-Así eres tú. Dispuesto a dar todo por los demás. Sacrificándote sin un segundo pensamiento. Fiel, confiado… ingenuo. Todas las cualidades que la gente busca en un héroe. Mira alrededor… y dime a dónde te ha llevado eso.

_No la escuches, _pensó desesperado. ¿Que quería mantenerle cuerdo? ¡Mentira! Sólo quería confundirle más. Destruirle más. Hundirle más en el fango de su mente. Primero le había traído esperanza, y después se la había arrebatado. Sólo quería torturarle más aún.

-Mientes –siseó-. No ha parado de mentirme desde que llegaste.

-Confiaste en ellos, y ellos te traicionaron. Ahora estás aquí, abandonado por todos, deseando estar muerto.

-No. No es cierto.

-¿No es cierto, Harry? ¿No has deseado morir cada día desde que llegaste?

Él sacudió la cabeza. Escapar. Escapar de ella, de su voz.

-Ellos no pudieron estar allí. Tuvieron sus motivos. ¡Tuvieron que tenerlos!

_-Mira la verdad a la cara. Y escúpele _–repuso ella.

Su voz había dejado de ser helada. Ardía con una ira oscura, se consumía en desprecio y rabia, condenaba las ansias de escapar. Era mucho más que una orden, era un desafío a un recuerdo pasado, una voz surgida de su memoria para recordarle las veces que había fracasado. Las veces que se había tapado el rostro, como si de esa manera pudiera ocultarse, deseando que la realidad fuese otra…

Eran muchas las emociones que subyacían en esas palabras, pero Harry sólo lo comprendió mucho después, al rememorar ese día. Ahora, sólo sabía una cosa: que ella le estaba obligando a hacer lo dolía aún más que el frío de los dementores.

-¡FUERA! –aulló. Escapar, lejos de allí, donde las palabras no existieran-. ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

No intentó acercarse a ella, no intentó golpearla ni echarla de allí. Quiso hacerlo; quiso borrar de una vez la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, quiso hacerle tanto daño que no volviera a levantarse nunca. Pero no se levantó. Permaneció inmóvil, jadeando tras su ataque de ira, observando con furia inofensiva cómo ella le dedicaba una reverencia burlona.

-Como desees –dijo ella-. Espero que un día seas capaz de ver las cosas como son… en lugar de esconderte debajo de la cama, como un chiquillo asustado.

-¡¡TE ODIO!! –rugió de nuevo- Te odio, te odio, te odio…

La voz se le quebró, pero alguien -¿él mismo?- siguió repitiendo esas dos palabras en voz baja una y otra vez, con la misma intensidad febril con la que una vez se había que era inocente. Tenía que odiarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Le mentía, le engañaba, le hacía daño. No odiarla significa empezar a considerar sus palabras. Y eso era como asomarse a un abismo sin fondo.

-Sé que me odias –respondió ella con serenidad-. Pero esto es necesario. Todos tenemos que dejar de creer las mentiras que nosotros mismos nos contamos. Tarde o temprano… Y tú te has estado engañando demasiado tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y salió. No llevaba antorcha esta vez.

-Si necesitas un nombre al que maldecir –dijo cerrando la puerta. De nuevo la sonrisa en su rostro-. El mío es Selene.

-Selene –repitió él. Fue como hiel en su boca.

Su capa verde voló detrás de ella cuando se giró, y siguió ondeando mientras recorría los pasillos por los que nunca pasaba viento. No miró atrás.

-¡Te odio, Selene! ¡TE ODIO!

El eco de los gritos la persiguió hasta que atravesó las puertas de Azkaban.

Los guardias la saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza, pero no dieron más señales de haberse percatado de su presencia. No la siguieron para asegurarse de que abandonaba la isla, como era reglamentario. No se sigue el reglamento con aquellos que oficialmente no se encuentran allí. Sonriendo levemente, ella les devolvió el saludo.

Debería irse ya, pero le gustaba aclararse antes de centrarse en otros asuntos. Caminó pausadamente hasta el acantilado que bordeaba la isla, y con cada paso el frío se atenuó. Preferiría morir antes que admitirlo ante nadie, pero los dementores la afectaban. Odiaba aquel lugar. Pero no se permitiría vacilar ni una vez en su camino a la celda del joven Potter, ni acelerar lo más mínimo al abandonarla. El autocontrol lo era todo. Si lo perdías, no te queda más que el orgullo. Y el orgullo no te mantiene con vida mucho tiempo. Aun así, disfrutó del pálido sol calentando sus mejillas, y del aire que llenaba sus pulmones sin helarlos. Era como respirar de nuevo. Observó el agua arremolinándose a sus pies, y sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

Una ráfaga de viento removió sus cabellos, y Selene se giró. La oscura fortaleza se alzaba allí, demasiado cerca y aun así lo suficientemente lejos como para estar relajada. Detrás de esos muros, en una de las muchas celdas, se agazapaba ahora mismo un joven mago que había sido la esperanza del Mundo Mágico. Le imaginó aullando su nombre, maldiciéndola a ella y a todos los que le habían encerrado allí. Y sonrió.

No era una sonrisa de alivio, como la que había esbozado antes. Esta destilaba toda la satisfacción acaba de concluir un trabajo difícil, y se lo deja a su espalda sabiendo que está bien hecho.

No, no concluir un trabajo, se corrigió. Empezar con él. Plantar las semillas, y saber de antemano que daría buenos frutos. No había estado segura al principio, pero ahora estaba convencida. Sólo tenía que dar tiempo a las semillas para germinar. Harry Potter ya estaba consumido por el odio y el resentimiento. Ya era suyo.

_Y tú, Dumbledore, me los has puesto en bandeja. _

Aún tardaría en ver los efectos, sin embargo. Pero la paciencia era un arte en el que estaba ejercitada.

_No todos los errores pueden tacharse y ocultarse, como has hecho tantas veces. Y no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo._

Era una promesa.


	5. Semillas

**5. Semillas**

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero nada había cambiado. El tiempo no existía allí. Selene lo sintió en sí misma, descubriéndose pensando que hacía sólo unos días desde la última vez que había visitado Azkaban, en lugar del más del año y medio que ya había transcurrido.

Caminó por los lúgubres pasillos con la cabeza bien alta, aislándose del asco y hedor. Jamás dejaría que nada la amedrentara, y jamás dejaría traslucir que algo le había afectado. Aunque el frío hiciese que las piernas le temblaran y que cada inhalación fuera más difícil que las anteriores.

Se sabía el camino de memoria. No era difícil, no había muchos recovecos en los pasillos de Azkaban. Le disgustaba de sobremanera que la celda de Potter estuviese en lo más profundo de la misión, pero había sido imposible cambiarlo sin levantar sospechas. Además, así se aseguraba de que nadie escuchaba su conversación: los guardias no se asomaban por allí más allá de lo indispensable, los otros presos no eran conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor… y los dementores no se interesaban por asuntos humanos.

Un aullido de algo que una vez había sido llamado persona resonó en la distancia, pero Selene no se sobresaltó. De no ser por los dementores, aquel lugar no sería peor que otros muchos.

Se preguntó sobre las posibles reacciones de Potter al verla. Realmente no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar. Tal vez no debería haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo. Lo consideró un instante, pero después se encogió de hombros. Necesitaba dejarlo solo para que reflexionara, y las semillas del rencor no germinarían bien si ella seguía guiando sus pensamientos. Después le echaría la culpa por haberlo conducido por ese camino. No; debía estar solo… y el tiempo suficiente. Un año y medio le había parecido un plazo lo suficiente dilatado sin excederse. Además, si no era capaz de aguantar cuerdo tanto tiempo después de tener las claves tal vez no merecía el esfuerzo invertido.

En todo caso, lo hecho no podía deshacerse. Si Potter se había echado a perder ya buscaría a otro que cumpliera sus expectativas.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a un calabozo en concreto, y ella examinó su interior con cautela.

El saco de huesos vestido de harapos se removió en un rincón, sin percatarse de su presencia. Una mata de pelo negro enredado caía hasta por debajo de los hombros. En otros tiempos había llevado gafas, pero hacía mucho que estas se habían roto o perdido. De todas formas, no habría visto nada con ellas. Sólo con que estuviesen la mitad de sucias que su cara o su ropa, le daría lo mismo cerrar los ojos. Un sitio realmente repugnante, Azkaban.

-¿Me has echado de menos, Harry? –preguntó con voz burlona.

El primer tanteo. Se había dado cuenta de cómo odiaba ese tono de voz, un motivo más para usarlo siempre que tenía ocasión. Le hacía removerse con rabia, fingir que le daba igual, buscar una respuesta defensiva, estimularse. Por otro lado, la pregunta en sí y su respuesta no tenía importancia. La había elegido al azar, para averiguar cuánto se había deteriorado mentalmente, y lo mucho que seguía odiándola.

-Pensaba que no vendrías –contestó una voz ronca, más sosegada de lo que la había oído nunca-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Selene.

Aún era demasiado pronto para hacerse esperanzas, se dijo en silencio. Puede que sólo fuese una fachada, y que en realidad estuviera tan perdido como lo había estado cuando vino por primera vez.

Pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa involuntaria.

Las semillas habían echado frutos.

-Tal y como te despediste la última vez, no pensé que querrías volver a verme –contestó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

_Cómo si eso me hubiese impedido seguir viniendo._

-Yo… quizás… sobrereaccioné –admitió con esfuerzo.

No estaba mal; era capaz de aceptar sus propios errores, aunque pareciera que le sacaban las palabras bajo tortura. Un punto más que ganaba. Realmente sería una lástima tener que buscar a otro.

-Estabas bajo mucha presión –sonrió ella.

-Ya… y gran parte fue tu culpa.

No podía negarlo, aunque por supuesto nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Potter levantó la cabeza por primera vez, y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Habían sido muy descriptivos con los ojos del joven Harry; verdes como su madre, verdes como esmeraldas, incluso un poético "verdes como la maldición asesina". Sin embargo, al mirarlos por primera vez sólo había visto vacío en ellos. Un mero cristal coloreado, turbios y sin brillo.

Seguían siendo opacos, pero había algo en ellos que no había hallado antes, algo que no supo identificar. Eran los ojos de alguien muerto por dentro, pero alguien para quien había esperanzas.

-¿Por qué has venido? –preguntó él.

Era hora de entrar en la celda, por mucha repulsión que le causase. Este tipo de conversaciones no se podían tener a través de los barrotes de la celda.

Abrió la puerta con la llave que el guardia le había cedido amablemente y cerró tras ella. Sólo vaciló un momento al acuclillarse junto a él, algo que disimuló arreglando los pliegues de la túnica. Su rostro no trasmitió nada.

-Quería verte –contestó amablemente-. Aunque no lo creas, nada de lo que dije fue para hacerte daño, sino para hacerte comprender. No puedes huir de la verdad para siempre, Harry. Tarde o temprano nos atrapa a todos –muy cierto. Demasiado.

Él tomó aire.

-He pensado mucho en eso…

Se interrumpió. Selene esperó a que continuara, sin hacer gestos de impaciencia. Por dentro, sonreía con triunfo. Las semillas habían echado frutos.

-…sobre lo de Dumbledore… el egoísmo de la gente… y mis –volvió a inspirar hondo- amigos…

Selene asintió para animarle a seguir, comprensiva. La traición de los más cercanos es lo más difícil de asimilar. Una vez que se hiciese todo resultaba más sencillo.

-Supongo que tenías razón –dijo al fin.

-¿Deseas verles, Harry? –preguntó ella con voz suave.

Él frunció el ceño, confuso.

-Sí… no. No lo sé. No quiero saber nada de ellos… pero creo que debería darles una oportunidad de explicarse.

Selene reprimió un suspiro. Aún quedaba trabajo por delante. Sin embargo, todo iba mejor de la planeado. Mucho mejor.

-¿Y quieres venganza?

No hubo vacilación esta vez.

-Sí.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Ahora, el fuego helado se percibía claramente tras sus ojos. ¿Era él consciente de toda la rabia, todo el rencor que estaba almacenado dentro? ¿De que se estaba adentrando en un camino que había rechazado durante toda su vida?

Seguramente no.

Pero pronto lo descubriría… y ella estaría allí para instruirle.

-Dijiste que me sacarías de aquí –dijo él con desconfianza.

-Y lo haré –le prometió ella-. No es tan fácil, Harry. Si liberar a los prisioneros de cadena perpetua en Azkaban se lograse en días, no sería considerada la prisión más segura del mundo –le escrutó, divertida al verle apartar la mirada. No venía mal recordarle su condición allí, y lo mucho que dependía de ella-. Hago todo lo que puedo.

Eso último no del todo cierto, pero tampoco mentira. Sacar a alguien de Azkaban era una tarea ardua, tanto la parte legal como la que no lo era tanto. Sin embargo, había relegado sus esfuerzos hasta estar segura a qué atenerse.

-¿Tardarás mucho? –preguntó él.

Casi consiguió aparentar indiferencia, pero la ansiedad de su voz era palpable.

-Eso no depende de mí.

_Depende de ti, Harry. De lo rápido que te adaptes a mis planes._

-Tú me has dicho que no confíe en nadie –le recordó él entornando los ojos-. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Porque te has dignado a visitarme en este agujero?

Justo a donde quería llegar.

-Sabes de sobra que te necesito –le explicó ella, procurando no adoptar el tono sabihondo de quien explica algo obvio a un niño de seis años. Aunque se sintiese así-. ¿De qué me serviría perder tiempo contigo si te dejo encerrado en una celda? ¿Qué beneficio sacaría yo?

-Ninguno –admitió él. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían seguir buscando la respuesta en su rostro.

-No confíes en nadie, Harry. Ni en tus amigos, ni en Dumbledore, ni en mí. Pero la diferencia es que a mí me necesitas, y yo te necesito. Un trato justo, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero hacer un traro contigo?

Selene esbozó una fría sonrisa. Tenía poca paciencia con preguntas estúpidas.

-Entonces, te deseo una feliz estancia en Azkaban.

Él suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Murmuró algo para sí -¿seguiría escuchando voces?- y torció el gesto en respuesta a algún pensamiento.

-La vida no es justa.

-Nunca lo ha sido –replicó ella-. Pero este es el trato más justo al que puedes aspirar.

Él no contestó. Parecía estar analizando sus palabras. Selene se incorporó y se estiró la túnica, dejándole reflexionar. Sí, había avanzado mucho. Sin embargo, aún quedaban restos de su otro yo, ínfulas que habían sido e iban a ser su perdición: su orgullo Gryffindor, su desprecio por todo "lo oscuro" y su altruismo.

Era una pena no haberle encontrado antes. Antes de que los ideales de Dumbledore se arraigaran, junto con su entrega por los demás y su ilimitada capacidad para perdonar. Dumbledore era una mala influencia para cualquiera, pero con ciertas personas con tendencias innatas al heroísmo…

-Quiero salir de aquí –dijo él con voz queda.

Selene calló, esperando que continuase. No estaba totalmente segura de que estuviese hablando con ella.

-Y jamás saldré si no es con tu ayuda.

Nueva pausa. Ella esperó, impasible, a que Potter continuara desgajando sus conclusiones. Un gran potencial, pero lo abandonaría sin mirar atrás si no se desprendía del cepo que Dumbledore había tendido para él.

-Antes… hasta me hubiese negado a hablar contigo, ¿sabes? No estás con Voldemort, pero tampoco con Dumbledore –su voz sonó divertida-. Y eso para mí casi era sinónimo de bruja oscura.

Selene sonrió para sí misma. No andaba tan lejos de la verdad.

-Pero hace mucho de eso. Era fácil separarlo en dos bandos. Pero me echaron de uno, y tampoco pienso irme al otro. Estoy en medio. No, no en medio. Expulsado –se encogió de hombros-. Aunque saliera de aquí, no sabría a dónde ir.

Aún quedaba un tercer bando, el suyo, pero Selene permaneció callada. Era algo que Harry ya sabía, y tenía que llegar el solo hasta allí. Su propuesta seguía abierta.

-No creo que me aceptaran de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado –continuó Harry. No, nunca le aceptarían de nuevo, pero de eso ya se daría cuenta-. Y yo tampoco estoy seguro de querer fingir que nada ha ocurrido. Porque no es cierto. He perdido años de mi vida, y eso es algo que nunca podré recuperar.

La rabia oculta tras un velo de resignación hizo que Selene estuviese a punto de sonreír. Las semillas no sólo habían echado frutos, también se habían clavado fuertes raíces.

Harry sonrió desdeñosamente.

-Cuando salga de aquí, vendrán corriendo a pedirme perdón. Ron y Hermione los primeros. Ellos… ellos dirán que siempre creyeron en mí. Que no dudaron de mí ni un momento. Pero en todo el tiempo que llevo no los he visto. ¿Estarán demasiado ocupados creyendo mi inocencia como para venir a visitarme a este agujero?

_Tanto potencial, esperando a ser usado._

-Tenemos a mis antiguos compañeros, los leales Gryffindor. La mayoría de ellos creía las mentiras del profeta sobre mí. Mis propios compañeros de cuarto dejaron de hablarme, por no hablar de las otras casas. Espero que no se atrevan a mirarme siquiera a la cara, y mucho menos a excusarse –sonrió, y no fue una sonrisa agradable-. Mejor dicho, espero que lo hagan.

_Tanto potencial, que se hubiese desperdiciado totalmente._

-Tambien mencionaste al profesor Lupin, ¿no? Cualquiera diría que ha aprendido la lección, después de creer culpable a Sirius durante trece años… Pero se ve que hay gente que no aprende –frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué dijo sobre mí?

-Que tu padre se removería en su tumba, si llega a saber en qué te has convertido –recitó Selene de buen humor.

En cierto modo, había que agradecérselo a Dumbledore y sus errores. El viejo tenía la mente más cerrada que jamás había visto, que alejaba de sí a los que fallaban como a herramientas rotas. Harry le había fallado, y por eso había acabado en Azkaban. El juicio había sido sólo un espectáculo.

-Mi padre se removería en la tumba –repitió Harry pensativo-. Sí, es cierto. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría si alguien le contara que su mejor amigo ha encerrado en Azkaban a tu otro mejor amigo y a tu hijo? Realmente es para no descansar en paz.

-Eso es lo bueno de los muertos –comentó Selene-. Que se quedan callados.

Si era capaz de hablar así de su padre y del casi sustituto tras la muerte de su padrino, es que el tiempo de reflexión le había sentado mejor incluso de lo que parecía al principio. Además, le gustaba el humor negro.

-¿Y qué me dices de Ginny? –preguntó, inclinándose hacia él.

Él vaciló.

-Ginny… ella…

-¿La quieres?

Ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

-Ya no.

Mentira.

Selene asintió, pero su sonrisa dejaba entrever que conocía la verdad.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley; atractivos, buenos jugadores de quidditch, admirados y envidiados. Considerados la pareja perfecta… hasta que el héroe del Mundo Mágico fue juzgado y condenado. Oh, Ginny había llorado mucho por él. Pero tras unos meses engalanada de enamorada trágica, derramando lágrimas por los rincones, había empezado a salir con chicos de nuevo, a dejar esa etapa atrás. Selene no la culpaba por eso, y al parecer, Harry tampoco. No obstante, los celos estaban allí.

-¿Y Dumbledore?

Siempre Dumbledore. Todo parecía girar en torno a él, y ella le odiaba por eso. Y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaría allí de no ser por él.

Harry permaneció en silencio. Cuando habló, su voz sonó helada.

-Fue él quien me mandó aquí. Podría haberme salvado, pero no lo hizo. No quiso hacerlo.

Selene esperó.

-Siempre he hecho lo que él quería, aun sin saberlo. Siempre dándolo todo, por "el bien mayor". Jamás me ha preguntado si quería ser el héroe, sólo me adjudicó el papel. Hasta me tuve que buscar mi propia espada –añadió con un toque de humor negro.

Casi podía ver las semillas germinadas, alimentándose de su rabia.

-Me encerró en Azkaban por algo que no hice, que _tenía_ que saber que no hice…

Alimentándose del rencor, de su sufrimiento.

-…y nunca le perdonaré por ello.

Y de la sed de venganza.

-Pronto saldrás de aquí, Harry –murmuró ella, su voz acariciando sus oídos y su alma-. Pronto le harás pagar, por todo.

* * *

Selene fue a Azkaban dos veces más durante los siguientes cinco meses, aunque sus visitas fueron cortas y espaciadas; lo justo para que su presencia le recordara a Potter lo mucho que había perdido, y lo mucho que dejaba atrás.

No volvieron a mencionar a Dumbledore, pero su presencia permanecía suspendida sobre ellos como la sombra de un dementor. Harry le habló de su antigua vida, de las cosas que no se había atrevido a hablar con nadie; lo que sintió cuando todo el mundo pensaba que él era el heredero de Slytherin, su odio a los Dursley, las mentiras que todos vertían sobre él, aun cuando él solo quería contar la verdad.

También le habló de lo que sintió cuando su padrino había muerto, y del sentimiento que había despertado entonces: el odio en estado puro. Le había aterrorizado, pero también le había dado las fuerzas para perseguir a Bellatrix. Sabía que estaba mal, pero quería matarla. Quería hacerla sufrir. Después enterró esa sensación, junto con el rencor a Dumbledore por haberle ocultado la profecía, pero la semilla no había desaparecido. Sólo había quedado latente, esperando.

También deseaba hacer pagar a Umbridge, dijo un día. Al parecer le sorprendía no haberse acordado antes de ella. No dijo mucho, pero dejó entrever que le había hecho la vida imposible durante su quinto curso. Selene asintió; estaba al tanto de la Suma Inquisidora y sus decretos, y de los cambios producidos en Hogwarts por su causa. Potter no añadió nada más, pero se acarició el dorso de la mano, donde las palabras "No debo decir mentiras" aún seguían visibles. Con voz suave, le recordó que sólo se odia a los superiores y a los iguales; a los inferiores se les desprecia. Y hacía mucho que Umbridge estaba por debajo de él.

Selene escuchó con atención y almacenó en su memoria todos los nombres, y todos los retazos de información que Potter dejaba escapar sin darse cuenta. Había aprendido mucho sobre Harry en los últimos años, mucha más de lo que sus amigos más cercanos habían sabido sobre él. Después de todo, ella había visto al verdadero Harry, el ser humano que persistía aún con el hambre, la locura y la soledad, aquel que se escondía tras la máscara de héroe. Y lo que había visto… le había satisfecho mucho.

Él día de su sexta visita, Selene entró en la celda con una sonrisa en los labios, anunciando que era un día muy especial.

-¿Y sabes por qué, Harry?

El joven mago la miró con desconfianza. Era claramente visible que estaba muy contenta por algo, y eso no le tranquilizaba precisamente.

-No –respondió con cautela.

Selene sonrió aún más.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Su mirada se volvió vidriosa, y ella adivinó que estaba reviviendo recuerdos fragmentados. En otra ocasión, Selene hubiese cambiado de tema al verle volver en sí; pero no hoy. Ese día era demasiado importante como para perder tiempo con sutilezas.

-Entonces… hoy tengo… ¿cuánto? –preguntó él con voz apagada.

La noticia no parecía haberle alegrado mucho, pero Selene siguió sonriendo. _Esa_ no era la buena noticia.

-Veinte. Y dentro de doce días cumplirás tu tercer año en Azkaban.

-¿Debería hacer una fiesta o algo? –contestó él de mal humor.

-No… porque no estarás aquí para entonces.

Harry tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras. En un momento su máscara indiferente se transformó en una expresión de incredulidad.

-Una semana, Harry –dijo ella con voz suave-. Dentro de una semana, serás libre.

Él se incorporó y la agarró por los hombros. Ella no retrocedió, pese a las manos callosas que le arañaban la piel, y el hedor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-No es mentira, ¿no?

Sus ojos verdes buceaban en los suyos, en busca de una respuesta. Selene sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Nunca le mentiría de esa manera. Ni siquiera ella sería tan cruel. Después de todo, tras unos momentos de diversión al verle desmoronarse, lo único le quedaría sería un despojo humano irrecuperable. Una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

-No, Harry –dijo, apartándole de la cara un mechón de pelo apelmazado por la suciedad-. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-El mejor regalo de toda mi vida –murmuró él, con la voz quebrada.

-El primero de tu nueva vida –le corrigió ella.

_Y me lo debes. No lo olvides nunca._

* * *

Seis días después, Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su cocina.

El periódico se encontraba abierto por la mitad, sobre la mesa. Dos tazas de café se encontraban servidas, la suya medio vacía. Tres tostadas untadas con mantequilla se enfriaba en un plato. En la pared, reloj marcaba la hora con un suave tic-tac, un sonido repetitivo que de algún modo llenaba el silencio.

Con un gesto distraído, Hermione cogió su taza y dio un sorbo. Cogió la primera carta del montó dejado por la lechuza y frunció el ceño al ver el sello del Ministerio. Desdobló el pergamino con impaciencia, al tiempo que alargaba la mano para dejar de nuevo su café sobre la mesa.

Se heló en medio del gesto. Sus ojos recorrieron las líneas una y otra vez, buscando sentido a unas palabras que no lo tenían. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una frase.

No, no podía ser. Imposible.

La taza se escurrió entre sus dedos y se rompió en pedazos. El líquido oscuro la salpicó. En la habitación junto a la cocina, una voz masculina preguntó que pasaba.

Ella no fue consciente de nada de eso. Sólo podía mirar la carta, hasta que los signos de tinta sobre el pergamino empezaron a volverse borrosos. Pero el significado seguía allí.

Harry iba a ser libre.

* * *

_¡Por fin! ¡Harry sale de Azkaban! Qué largo se me ha hecho. La verdadera historia empieza aquí, por las dudas. Próximo capítulo, su encuentro con Ron y Hermione._


	6. Frío y silencio

**6. Frío y silencio**

Cuando le contaron lo ocurrido, Hermione se negó a creerlo. No, no era posible. Simplemente no. Harry jamás asesinaría a nadie por mucho que los odiara, y menos a sangre fría. ¿Cómo podían ni siquiera bromear con eso? Los rostros seguían serios, pero ella advirtió la duda detrás. Ellos tampoco lo creían, por muchas que fuesen las evidencias. En silencio, pidió a Harry que aguantara. Pronto estarían allí.

Entonces llegó Dumbledore. No sonreía, no había brillo en sus ojos, y nunca había parecido tan viejo. Pero cuando habló, su voz no tembló lo más mínimo. Cuando habló, las palabras que llegaron fueron las que nadie esperaba. Cuando habló, la incredulidad y la decepción se extendió por todos los presentes.

Harry era culpable. El niño que todos conocían desde hacía tantos años sólo era una fachada. No habría ayuda para él. No habría ayuda para un asesino.

Gritó, gritó que no podía ser cierto, y con ella gritaron todos aquellos cercanos a Harry. Pero Dumbledore les dio la espalda, replicando que tenía sus motivos. Y Hermione supo que, por mucho que gritaran y se revolvieran, no conseguirían cambiar nada.

Más tarde, en el juicio, las lágrimas contenidas se liberaron. Y Hermione lloró, mientras su mejor amigo era arrastrado hasta una silla de cadenas, donde un juez se atrevió a juzgarlo sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Lloró, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y abandonó la sala silenciosa. Ron estaba con ella, como siempre. No dijo nada; sólo la abrazó. Nunca estuvo segura, pero le pareció distinguir una marca húmeda en su mejilla pecosa.

Durante las primeras semanas, Hermine siguió llorando. Se pasaba el día en su habitación, sin apenas comer ni dormir, sin ganas de hablar con nadie; ni siquiera buscó refugio en los libros, pequeños mundos de papel que siempre la acogían entre sus páginas.

Pero pasaron los días, y Hermione se obligó a seguir adelante. Se le humedecían los ojos de repente, y le costaba sonreír, pero prosiguió su vida desde donde la había dejado. Porque Harry ya no estaba con ella, pero sí toda su familia y sus amigos. Y Ron, claro. No fue consciente de cuando se convirtió para ella en lago más que un amigo, pero de repente todo lo que hacía tenía relación con él. Y no quiso que las cosas cambiaran.

Ginny pasó muchas tardes con ella. Hablaron mucho, compartieron todos los recuerdos sobre su amigo perdido, rieron y lloraron juntas. Pero Ginny también quiso seguir adelante, y no podía hacerlo mientras la presencia de Harry la atrapara en el pasado. Hermione no la culpó por desatarse.

Terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts con calificaciones de honor. Ron llegó con la nota justa para convertirse en auror, y en septiembre comenzó el curso exigido, que duraría tres años. En cambio, ella ingresó en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Al poco tiempo, ella y Ron fueron a vivir juntos en un apartamento de Londres, pequeño pero suficiente para ellos dos. La vida no era perfecta, pero sentía que tenía mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

Hasta ese día.

Hermione parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y apartó la carta de su vista. Aun así, las palabras siguieron grabadas en su retina.

_Estimados Sr. Weasley y Srta. Granger…convicto nº 370024-F, también conocido como Harry James Potter… liberado de Azkaban, por decreto de… el próximo día, siete de agosto del presente año… dada su antigua relación con el convicto anteriormente citado, se ruega su presencia… a las nueve de la mañana en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica…_

-¿Hermione? –preguntó una voz preocupada tras ella-. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella tendió a Ron el pergamino sin mirarlo, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. No lloraría. No de nuevo.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, acompañados por el suave tic-tac del reloj.

-No es posible –murmuró al fin Ron. Alzó la voz, con una veta de rabia en ella-. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Después de tanto tiempo… -asintió Hermione con voz débil.

No era justo. Tanto tiempo haciéndose a la idea de que jamás recuperarían a Harry, y cuando por fin conseguían superarlo les mandaban una simple carta, que les indicaba que iban a liberarlo. Sin explicaciones, sin disculpas, sin advertencias. Sólo que el antiguo amigo culpado de asesinato volvía de entre los muertos.

Porque para ellos, Harry llevaba muerto tres años.

-Iremos, ¿no? –preguntó Ron, mirando la nota de nuevo.

-Por supuesto –replicó ella.

Tres años antes había gritado la inocencia de Harry sin vacilar. Ahora, sin embargo, las dudas la carcomían. Y eso la hacía temblar. ¿Cómo podía dudar de _Harry_? ¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido? Pero Dumbledore debía tener pruebas irrefutables. De otro modo, no habría estado tan seguro…

Tembló, y Ron la tomó de la mano.

-Inocente o no, es nuestro amigo –dijo con suavidad-. Ahora podemos ayudarle. Tenemos que hacerlo.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa trémula. Ron era –como le había dicho muchas veces con todo lujo de detalles- un burro insensible que no se percataba de que había herido sentimientos ajenos hasta que alguien se lo señalaba. Que ahora hubiese adivinado con exactitud lo que sentía la sorprendía… y le hacía sospechar que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Vamos –dijo Hermione, apartando la mirada de sus ojos azules-. Hay que ir a trabajar, y yo llego tarde. Esta noche seguiremos hablando de esto.

Él asintió con gesto ausente y cogió una de las tostadas.

-Un día –murmuró-. Mañana a estas horas estaremos a punto de recoger a Harry. ¿Qué es un día comparado con tres años?

Hermione asintió. Un día no era nada, pero tenía la sensación de que este iba a ser uno de los más largo de su vida.

* * *

El bote se tambaleó al ser azotado por una ola, pero no llegó a volcarse. El agua helada los salpicó. Hacía mucho frío. Hermione tembló, y Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El viento silbaba sobre ellos.

A su lado iba un taciturno empleado del ministerio, que no se había molestado en identificarse. El único adjetivo que le pegaba era "gris". Su expresión pétrea y sus ropas oscuras no daban lugar para otra palabra.

El hombre ya los estaba esperando allí, cuando la pareja se presentó diez minutos antes de las nueve en el Departamento correspondiente. Tuvieron que esperar quince minutos antes de que una de las secretarias, una mujer joven pero de aspecto igualmente hosco, les indicara que se acercaran. Entonces se enfrascó en el largo proceso de informarles a lo que estaba accediendo al tener bajo su responsabilidad al convicto nº 370024-F –se llama Harry Potter, replicó mordazmente Hermione, siendo ignorada por completo-, lo cual se reducía básicamente a ocuparse de sus necesidades básicas y avisar de inmediato al Departamento de Aurores si presentaba actividades sospechosas. Entre líneas, mataban dos pájaros de un tiro: alguien que se ocupara del prisionero de forma gratuita, y al que podrían echar las culpas si se escapaba.

Tras firmar varios papeles, acabaron con la parte burocrática. La secretaria les preguntó si esperarían allí al convicto, o preferían ir personalmente a recogerlo. Hermione contestó sin pensar que irían. Si se detenía a reflexionar, jamás reuniría valor suficiente.

Y se encontraron de nuevo con "el hombre gris", que les dijo que lo siguieran. Tras un breve trayecto flu, los guió por un pequeño pueblo costero, hasta el pequeño bote de madera en el puerto vacío. Ante sus miradas sorprendidas, les explicó que era el único medio para llegar a Azkaban. Y no volvió a hablar.

Encogida en la proa, Hermione se preguntó si semejante transporte era para amedrentar a los prisioneros o para ahuyentar a posibles visitas. Por lo menos no había que remar; la barca se dirigía sola mediante magia.

-Azkaban –anunció el hombre con voz fúnebre, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

Hermione se giró, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar.

Su primer pensamiento fue que la prisión no era tan temible como su fama hacía ver. Se asemejaba a un castillo abandonado; una fortaleza de piedra oscura, entre un cielo gris y un mar embravecido.

El bote llegó a un pequeño muelle de madera, donde se detuvo bruscamente. Por más que las olas tiraron y empujaron, no consiguieron moverlo del sitio. El empleado se bajó y les indicó que lo siguieran. No parecía impaciente, sólo cansado de todo.

Hermione tragó saliva y, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Ron, subió a tierra.

El frío era más intento allí. Sentía las manos y los pies helados. Tiritó.

-Vamos.

Lo dijo para sí misma, ya que Ron la estaba esperando y el hombre iba una docena de pasos por delante, pero hacerlo le infundió ánimos. Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Todo iría bien.

Iniciaron la penosa ascensión a Azkaban, por un sendero escavado en la misma roca. La cuesta no era especialmente pronunciada, pero con cada paso la temperatura parecía bajar. Los pulmones le punzaban con cada inhalación. El mero hecho de levantar la pierna era un reto de fuerza de voluntad. Quería irse de allí.

Tras dos centenares de pasos que parecían muchos más, llegaron a las puertas de la prisión. Hermione apretó los dientes para que no le castañearan. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan agradecida de no tener que seguir. Dios, sólo de pensar en que no tenia que cruzar las puertas las piernas le temblaban de puro alivio.

El empelado del Ministerio ya se encontraba allí, hablando en voz baja con los guardias que flanqueaban la puerta. Uno de ellos le tendió unos papeles, y el hombre sacó una pluma con un gesto hastiado. Y allí, estrechamente vigilado por los guardias, estaba…

_Harry._

Tenía que ser él. Sin embargo, de habérselo encontrado por la calle habría intentado poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. Temblando de frío y culpa, observó lo que el mundo había hecho con el que fuera su mejor amigo.

La palidez de su piel tenía un tinte enfermizo. Siempre había sido delgado, pero ahora era todo huesos; los codos parecían sobresalirle, al igual que la clavícula y las rodillas; las costillas se le notaban incluso a través de la ropa, si es que esos harapos podían recibir tal nombre. ¿Y cómo es que no tiritaba con tan poco encima? Parecía hasta relajado.

Hermione se forzó en ir más allá de lo superficial. La cara. Su cara, de pómulos salientes, piel oscurecida por la mugre. Lo poco que se podía ver de ella. Una rala barba negra, enredada y tan sucia como el resto de él, le ocultaba casi todo el rostro. Y lo mismo los mechones de pelo, que caían sin gracia sobre sus ojos. Y sus ojos...

Sus ojos eran tan verdes como recordaba, pero estaban vacíos. Y estaban clavados en ellos.

A su lado, Ron trabó saliva y apretó su mano con más fuerza.

-¿Harry? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Él no contestó. Una emoción cruzó su rostro, pero pasó antes de que Hermione pudiera identificarlas. No llevaba gafas, se fijó de repente. ¿Qué había pasado con ellas?

El hombre gris acabó de firmar los papeles y, sacándola la varita, apuntó a Harry. Él tropezó, empujado por una fuerza que tiraba de sus muñecas. Hermione observó por primera vez que su antiguo amigo estaba atado.

-Vámonos –ordenó el hombre al pasar junto a ellos sin detenerse.

Harry caminó detrás de él, sin mirarlos. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el cielo lleno de nubes. No apartó la vista de él en todo el camino, y el hastiado trabajador tuvo que tirar de él varias veces para que siguiese andando.

Ron y Hermione les siguieron en silencio, aún sin soltarse de la mano.

Se subieron a la barca, acomodándose de nuevo en la proa, aunque eso significase seguir mirando Azkaban hasta que desapareciese a lo lejos. Ni siquiera había entrado, y ya estaba deseando marcharse de allí. No quería imaginar lo que sería estar encerrada allí tres años, como Harry… o doce, como Sirius.

Harry se encontraba en el otro extremo del bote, aunque eso no significaba que hubiese mucha distancia entre ellos. Les daba la espalda, viendo alejarse la prisión que había sido su hogar y su pesadilla. Si estiraba el brazo, podría tocarle.

Pero no lo hizo.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentos. Azkaban era ya un punto en el horizonte, pero Harry aún no había apartado los ojos. Hermione tragó saliva, sintiendo las palabras muertas en la boca. El aullido del viento era el único sonido.

Tenía que hablar. Tenía que romper el silencio. ¿Pero qué decir?

_Harry, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?_

_Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? _

O mejor aún: _Tienes buen aspecto, Harry._

Sí, una gran forma de empezar una conversación.

Pero sabía que en realidad sólo era una excusa. Había miles de cosas que podía decir, todas igual de insustanciales. Hablar era tan sencillo como estirar la mano… e igual de imposible.

El silencio era cada vez más denso. Hermione lo imaginó solidificándose sobre ellos, ahogándolos, impidiéndoles respirar…

_¡Di algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!_

-Harry -su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero cortó el silencio que los ataba-. Te he echado de menos.

Él no contestó. Seguía mirando al horizonte, tan cerca y aun así tan lejos.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Ella misma apenas había oído su voz sobre el silbido del viento. Tal vez Harry no la había escuchado.

-¿Harry? –preguntó, un poco más alto.

Tampoco habló esta vez. Y de repente, una terrible duda la asaltó.

Durante todo este tiempo había dado por hecho que Harry estaba bien. Ni siquiera se había planteado la otra opción. Después de todo, Sirius había aguantado. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo Harry, la persona más valiente que conocía?

Pero ahora ya no estaba segura.

-¿Harry? –insistió, rezando para que la ansiedad de su voz no fuese demasiado evidente-. ¿Sabes… recuerdas quién soy?

Durante unos largos instantes sólo habló el viento.

-Sé quién eres –contestó entonces Harry. Su voz era grave y ronca; parecía surgir de las profundidades de un abismo-. Hermione.

Había algo en la manera de pronunciar su nombre que la hizo estremecer, algo en la indiferencia con la que habló, y en forma en la que el sonido quedó suspendido en el vacío hasta convertirse en una palabra desconocida. Sin embargo, sólo sentía alivio. A pesar de todo, Harry había aguantado.

Recordó las palabras de Sirius, seis años antes.

_La única razón por la que no perdí la cabeza es que sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo podían absorber._

Harry era inocente. Estaba segura. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de él?

Miró a Ron, para ver si había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, pero él sólo miraba a Harry con inquietud. Contuvo un bufido. ¡Este hombre nunca se fijaba en nada!

No volvió a hablar, pero se sintió mejor. Abandonar la sombra de Azkaban la ayudó a recuperar la confianza perdida. Al llegar al pueblo se bajó la primera de la barca; ahora era ella quien marcaba el paso, caminado ante el hosco empleado que no tenía ninguna intención de correr más de lo debido. Harry tampoco parecía tener prisas; examinaba a todo a su alrededor sin perderse ningún detalle, pero sin mostrar un interés real. Aun así, que se absorbiera todo a su alrededor le pareció buena señal.

Llegaron a la posada del pueblo, en la cual se encontraba la chimenea unida a la red flu. Ninguno de los parroquianos les prestaba atención. El hombre gris les indicó que ellos fuesen primero, y que avisasen a los aurores que el prisionero llegaría en seguida.

El viaje flu era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Dar vueltas y más vueltas en medio de una humareda de ceniza verde, pasando sin detenerse por delante de un centenar de chimeneas. Y de repente llegaba a su destino, aterrizando con un golpe seco. Trasbilló, pero logró mantener el equilibrio con cierta dignidad. Y lo agradeció, al encontrarse de frente con tres aurores uniformados, que la miraban con seriedad.

A su lado, Ron fue escupido por la chimenea.

-¿Y el convicto? –preguntó uno de ellos secamente.

-_Harry_ llega ahora –contestó Ron con firmeza.

Hermione ocultó con la mano la sonrisa orgullosa que amenazaba con surgir. Después de todo, pronto Ron sería auror. No podía sentirse intimidado por sus futuros compañeros de profesión.

El fuego verde volvió a llamear, y la escuálida figura que era Harry cayó de rodillas, tosiendo. Con su garganta reseca, cada carraspeado parecía un estertor de muerte. No permitió que el auror más cercano lo ayudara. Se puso en pie solo, aun con las manos atadas; la expresión molesta de su rostro era la emoción más clara que había visto hasta entonces. Hermione recordó que a Harry nunca le había gustado viajar por los polvos flu. Al parecer, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

El empleado que había ido con ellos apareció detrás, aterrizando sin problemas.

-Con esto ya termino mi parte, señor, señorita –dijo monótonamente-. Les dejo ahora con los aurores.

Estos no esperaron a que el hombre se alejara para volverse hacia ellos. Hermione comprobó con desagrado que se dirigían especialmente a Ron.

-Tengo entendido que ya se han encargado de informarles –dijo el que había hablado primero.

-Así es –contestó Hermione con cierto desafío en la voz.

El auror la miró un momento antes de seguir.

-En ese caso, permítanos escoltarse hasta su casa. Nos quedaremos allí hasta que el convicto esté instalado.

-No hace falta, muchas gracias –contestó Hermione.

-Discúlpeme, pero debo recordarle que el aquí presente en un recluso recién sacado de prisión. Aun bajo libertad sin cargos ciertas precauciones son necesarias…

-No hace falta –repitió Ron-. Nos las apañaremos bien.

Los aurores cruzaron una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Como quieran –contestó otro de ellos-. No voy a ser yo quien luche por un trabajo extra. Pueden marcharse.

-Buenos días –se despidió Hermione, al tiempo que Ron inclinaba la cabeza.

Ella se volvió hacia Harry, que había permanecido ajeno a la conversación. Se preguntó si había estado escuchando.

-Es hora de irnos, Harry –dijo con suavidad-. Ven conmigo.

Él asintió impávido, sin preguntar a dónde iban. Ella vaciló, antes de decir que era necesario aclararlo.

-Te vienes con nosotros a casa –Harry volvió a asentir. Hermione miró a Ron, que parecía tan incómodo como ella- Tenemos… tenemos una habitación extra. Puedes quedarte tan tiempo como necesites.

-Espero no ser una molestia –dijo él en voz baja.

Hermione dio un respingo. Su voz era tan grave como la última vez que se había dirigido a ella, pero había sonado extrañamente… cuerda.

-No lo serás –le aseguró Ron.

Era la primera vez que hablaba directamente con su antiguo amigo. Era un avance, aun cuando hablase sin mirarlo a la cara. Hermione le sonrió para infundirle valor y se volvió de nuevo a Harry.

-Sígueme. Nos vamos a casa.

Él asintió por tercera vez, siempre inexpresivo.

Ella tomó aire y se acercó a la chimenea. Cogió un pellizco de polvo y lo arrojó al fuego, diciendo con voz clara la dirección de su cada. El fuego verde se la tragó. Se volvió a tiempo para ver los ojos de Harry clavados en ella, mirándola pensativo.

* * *

_Lo siento para quien esperase otra cosa, pero este no va a ser un fic "hasta el gato le da la espalda a Harry". Ron y Hermione están muy confusos y acobardados, pero intentan ser buenos amigos. Lo intentan, de verdad. Si lo consiguen o no ya es otro asunto. _


	7. El rostro del espejo

_Siento tardar más de lo acostumbrado, y que encima sea un capítulo un poco más corto, pero es que ahora mismo estoy centrada en otro proyecto para el que tengo un plazo. De todas formas, intentaré seguir con regularidad._

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews. Me han animado mucho n.n_

* * *

**7. El rostro del espejo**

Harry aterrizó sobre el suelo de la cocina, la elegancia brillando por su ausencia. Maldijo en voz baja. De todos los medios de transporte posibles –aparición, escobas, coche, autobús, taxi, ¡andando!- ¿por qué siempre tenían que elegir ese?

Se levantó con esfuerzo, y se encontró cara a cara con una nerviosa Hermione. Ella apartó la vista en cuanto él clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Ninguno de sus antiguos amigos había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo.

A los pocos segundos apareció Ron, más alto de lo que recordaba. Su pelo era igual de rojo, pero un poco más largo. Ya no parecía el adolescente desgarbado que había visto por última vez; era un hombre joven, atlético y de rasgos firmes, seguro de sí mismo. Supuso que sus padres debían estar orgullosos de él.

También Hermione había cambiado. Se había puesto gafas, aunque le quedaban muy bien. Se notaba que ahora cuidaba mucho más su aspecto: lo notaba en su manos, bien cuidadas, que antes solían estar manchadas de tinta; en sus pulseras y pendientes, que nunca antes había llevado; y en su ropa, elegante sin quedar fuera de lugar. Ya no tenía el pelo encrespado; le caía suelto sobre los hombros, como una cascada castaña.

-Supongo que tienes hambre, Harry –comentó Hermione, pasándose la mano por el pelo con incomodidad.

Él asintió inexpresivamente, y por algún motivo eso pareció ponerla más nerviosa. Tenía mucha hambre, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No iba a pasar nada por unas horas más.

-Preferiría darme una ducha antes –dijo con suavidad.

Antes hubiese bromeado con ellos, pero ahora no se fiaba de decir nada si no era para contestar una pregunta directa, y siempre en tono educado. Era como hablar con dos completos desconocidos. Desconocidos que además tenían poder sobre él.

-Como quieras –contestó ella, y tuvo la sensación de que estaba aliviada por la sugerencia-. El baño está al final del pasillo. Espera un momento; te daré una toalla limpia y ropa de Ron.

Él volvió a asentir. La verdad es que estaba impaciente por ducharse. Ya no recordaba lo que se sentía al estar limpio.

Mientras Hermione desaparecía en una habitación contigua, él se dedico a explorar el piso. Era pequeño, pero acogedor. Su habitación –supuso que era su habitación. Tenía un sofá-cama y carecía de objetos personales-, estaba en frente de la de sus compañeros. La cama de matrimonio no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Eso último le dejaba una sensación incómoda. Siempre había sabido que los dos iban a acabar juntos, y antes habría corrido a felicitarlos. Ahora en cambio sentía que estaba invadiendo un espacio privado, un santuario sólo para ellos dos.

Además, las palabras de Selene seguían surgiendo en su mente. Ellos, como todos los demás, le habían abandonado… y aun así se habían prestado para acogerlo en su casa. No lo entendía, pero prefería darles el beneficio de la duda.

Ahora que estaba fuera de Azkaban, olvidar era mucho más sencillo.

Hermione llegó con lo prometido antes de desvanecerse en dirección en la cocina. Sabía que iba a tener una charla con Ron sobre él, pero le daba igual. Cerró la puerta del baño y cerró el pestillo. El murmullo de las voces se ahogó.

Lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse sobre el lavabo y beber. El agua limpia se enturbiaba al entrar en contacto con sus manos, pero seguía siendo el agua más fresca que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Selene no le había vuelto a traer nada desde el primer día, y se había llevado los libros en la última visita.

Miró su rostro en el espejo. Pensándolo fríamente, no era tan extraño que tanto Ron como Hermione parecieran tan nerviosos a su alrededor. Tenía toda la pinta de un cadáver sacado de la tumba. Vaciló un momento antes de desvestirse y tirar las ropas raídas al suelo. Miró con desagrado su cuerpo desnudo. A primera vista, no había ninguna diferencia. Se metió en la ducha con cuidado y abrió el grifo.

El agua se escapó negra por el desagüe durante los primeros minutos. Después, aunque se aclaró, siguió teniendo un desagradable tono marrón. Se frotó todo el cuerpo, descubriendo cicatrices que no sabía que tenía, sobre todo en los brazos; sospechó que se las había hecho él mismo. Hizo lo que pudo por desenredarse el pelo, pasándose los dedos como un peine, pero era un caso perdido. Aun así, intentó lavarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Al final salió de la ducha, goteando, y se enfrentó de nuevo al espejo. Ahora no parecía un cadáver desenterrado, sino un ahogado. Supuso que era una mejora.

En un cajón encontró un peine, tijeras y una cuchilla de afeitar. Su mano vaciló sobre el peine antes de aferrar las tijeras. Los mechones empezaron a caer.

Lo dejó un poco más largo de lo que lo había tenido, sobre todo por delante, lo suficiente como para cubrir la cicatriz que tantos problemas le había causado. Después de eso, el peine pasó con relativa facilidad. También cortó la barba, antes de comenzar con la cuchilla.

El resultado no fue tan malo. Por tercera vez, el espejo le devolvía una cara que no era la suya, pero que era también distinta a las anteriores. Un rostro muy delgado, con mejillas hundidas y ojos apagados, pero que podía mostrar sin avergonzarse. Una cara distinta a la del joven Harry que había entrado en Azkaban, pero que guardaba cierta semejanza.

¿Se parecería a James Potter? No recordaba su cara, ni la de su madre. Se preguntó si alguien habría guardado las fotos, o si se habrían desecho de ellas junto con todas sus cosas. ¿Qué habría sido de su varita? ¿Y de Hegwid? ¿Seguiría viva su lechuza blanca? ¿Podría recuperar sus estudios, aunque no le dejaran volver a Hogwarts?

Todas las preguntas, condensadas en una sola que le daba miedo plantearse.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Miró la pared del baño, en dirección a la cocina. Las respuestas estaban allí. Sólo necesitaba valor para salir a buscarlas.

Suspiró. No había prisa. Primero tenía que ducharse de nuevo, vestirse, limpiar el caos que había sembrado en el baño; y después podría comer, y quizás dormir un poco…

_Antes_ se había considerada una persona valiente. _Antes_ había pensado y actuado de forma distinta. _Antes_ era otra persona distinta. Pero todo cambiaba, y no había forma de volver atrás. Quizá era hora de dejar de pensar en cómo había sido, y centrarse en cómo era ahora.

Y todas las cosas que habían cambiado, ser valiente o no era de lo que menos preocupaba.

* * *

Media hora más tarde se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, compartiendo el almuerzo con dos silenciosos anfitriones. No habían dejado de mirarlo desde que había entrado en la cocina, excepto cuando él levantaba la vista del plato, para luego buscar los ojos del otro y examinar de nuevo a Harry.

Se preguntó por qué su nuevo aspecto les resultaba aún más perturbador que recién salido de Azkaban. Comprendía la sorpresa inicial por el cambio, pero esperaba que después se relajasen. No tenía sentido.

Tras unos minutos de silencio quedó claro que, si quería llegar a alguna parte, tenía que hablar él.

-Así que… -empezó torpemente-. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo este tiempo?

Ambos intercambiaron _otra_ mirada antes de sonreírle nerviosamente.

-No mucho. Nada… interesante –dijo Ron. Un silencio incómodo llenó la estancia, roto por el tictac del reloj. Él carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar-. Yo estoy estudiando para ser auror. Estoy en mi segundo año, ¿sabes? Me falta uno más para acabar el curso. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes, porque tú también querías ser… esto… en fin –tragó con esfuerzo y continuó-. Y Hermione ya trabaja. Podía elegir el trabajo que quisiera, por que tenía notas perfectas, ya te lo imaginas, pero ella…

-No es para tanto –dijo Hermione, cortando el barboteo de Ron-. Ahora trabajo en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Pretendía mejorar la situación de los elfos domésticos, pero no es tan fácil como esperaba.

Harry asintió.

-Seguro que lo consigues –contestó, sintiendo que tenía que decir algo.

-Lo intentaré –asintió ella-. Aun así, hay muchas más reformas que hacer. No te imaginarías las condiciones en las que tienen a los pobres Abraxans. Ya sabes, es un tipo de caballo volador. Ahora estoy trabajando en el borrador de una nueva ley que lo regule. Creo que es más fácil empezar por ahí, un proyecto sencillo y más fácil de cumplir que cambiar la mentalidad de la gente y de los mismos elfos domésticos. Son los mismos elfos domésticos los que me están dando más problemas. Se escandalizan ante el mero hecho de recibir sueldo. Además –se interrumpió de repente y enrojeció-. Te estoy aburriendo. Lo siento.

-No. Es muy interesante –mintió Harry, llevándose a la boca otro trozo de ternera.

Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato. Sobraba más de medio filete, pero no se sentía capaz de comer nada más. Curioso: había pensado que devoraría todo lo que le echaran casi sin masticarlo.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No, es lo mejor que he comido en años –no exageraba, pero no iba a entrar en detalles-. Pero no tengo hambre.

-Come más, tío. Normal que estés tan delgado –un pobre intento de bromear por parte de Ron, pero lo agradecía de todas formas.

-No te preocupes –dijo Harry-. Además, siempre he sido delgado.

-Ya, pero ahora –Hermione se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema-. Bueno, deberíamos ir a comprar. Sobre todo ropa para ti. Nos es por nada, pero la de Ron te queda grande.

Harry asintió, mirando distraído la ancha camiseta. Era casi como volver a llevar lo que le sobraba a Dursley. Había algo especialmente desagradable en esa idea, que hacía que la rabia se acumulara dentro de él.

-Lo agradecería mucho –admitió-. Pero no quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres –dijo Hermione con impaciencia-. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Además, Dumbledore nos ha dado dinero para todo eso –añadió Ron-. No es problema.

-Dumbledore –repitió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Al parecer, el viejo lo tenía todo organizado. Seguramente había sido idea suya que se quedara con Ron y Hermione, para tenerlo controlado. No tenerlo con personas desconocidas, en la que no confiase…

-Sí, Dumbledore –confirmó Hermione, ajena a sus pensamientos-. Se ha estado preocupando mucho por ti. Quería verte inmediatamente, pero lo convencimos de que te dejara descansar un día antes de eso. Estoy segura de que ha tenido mucho que ver en la orden de liberación.

-Sabía que no podía dejarte tirado –añadió Ron-. Siempre fuiste su alumno favorito.

Alumno favorito, y una mierda. Las cosas serían muy diferentes de no haber una profecía de por medio…

-¿Y por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo, entonces? –preguntó fríamente-. Si no me equivoco, no hizo mucho por mí en el juicio.

Hermione tragó saliva y miró a Ron.

-Seguro que hizo todo lo que pudo –dijo él vacilante-. Pero no es dios, él también tiene sus limitaciones.

-Sólo digo que un poco… raro… que se moleste tanto por mí ahora. Tres años enteros sin hacer nada, y de repente…

-¿Cómo sabes que han sido tres años? –preguntó Hermione de repente-. ¿Has llevado la cuenta de los días?

-Me lo dijo uno de los guardias –contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Iba a tener que vigilar más los deslices de lengua.

Por suerte, Hermione no pareció pensar mucho más en ello.

-Ah. Bueno, en cualquier caso estás siendo muy duro con él. Ya verás que cuando hables mañana con él, todo se aclara. Bueno –añadió levantándose con el plato vacío-. Yo hoy tengo que ir a trabajar por la tarde, pero Ron tiene el día libre. Podéis ir juntos al centro, tener charlas de hombre a hombre, esas cosas. Pasadlo bien.

Harry y Ron se miraron. Fue casi como en los viejos tiempos, y durante un momento pareció que nada había cambiado. Se sintió bien.

-Además, necesitas gafas nuevas, ¿no?

Él parpadeó. Hacía tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a verlo todo borroso que no recordaba que debería llevarlas.

-La verdad –continuó ella, llevándose también el plato de Ron y de Harry- es bueno que no hayas comido mucho. Así podrás comer más en la fiesta de esta noche.

Harry se atragantó.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-La que vamos a hacer para celebrar que estás libre –contestó Hermione como si fuese obvio-. Van a venir casi todos los de la Órden. La señora Weasley, Fred y George, el profesor Moody, Neville, Luna, Ginny –miró nerviosamente a Harry antes de apresurarse a seguir-, ¡y el profesor Lupin también! Viene con Tonks. ¿Te he dicho que se han casado?

-No –contestó Harry lacónicamente.

¿Cómo había dicho Selene? ¿Qué su padre se revolvería en su tumba?

Hermone se puso a fregar los platos, sin dejar de hablar. Parecía mucho más relajada.

-Te tenemos que enseñar las fotos. ¡Tonks estaba guapísima! Aunque estaba muy nerviosa: no paraba de cambiarse el color del pelo.

-También se puso más tetas –murmuró Ron sonriendo. Hermione le tiró un trapo húmedo a la cara.

-Todos se alegrarán mucho de verte, Harry –añadió, si dejar de dirigir miradas fulminantes a su novio.

-Sin duda –contestó Harry. No estuvo seguro de que ella captase la ironía.

Mientras Hermione terminaba con los platos, Ron recogió el mantel y limpió las migajas. Ambos le dijeron a Harry que se quedase sentado, que para algo era el invitado ese día, pero él se levantó incómodo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero demasiado grande para él, sin saber qué hacer.

Hermione miró el reloj.

-Debo ir preparándome. Entonces, ¿vais a ir?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no?

-Si no te importa, prefiero ir a tiendas muggles –dijo Harry. Era algo que llevaba pensando un rato, si atreverse a decirlo-. No… estoy preparado para ir al Mundo Mágico. Todavía no.

-Pero… -su amigo le miró un momento. Fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir, lo convirtió en una sonrisa amable-. Como quieras. También hay buenas tiendas por el Londres muggle.

-Gracias –contestó Harry educadamente, sin perderse la cálida mirada que Hermione le dedicaba a Ron.

Esa misma sonrisa se tensó cuando se volvió hacia él hasta desaparecer por completo. Aun así, algunos restos de calidez persistían en sus pupilas.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Harry –dijo ella con suavidad-. De verdad.

-Lo sé –le aseguró en voz baja.

Esta vez, ni siquiera él supo distinguir si la ironía impregnaba aquellas palabras.


	8. Todos te esperan

**8. Todos te esperan**

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Es hora de irnos!

El mencionado vaciló en la puerta cerrada de su habitación, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de esconderse debajo de su cama.

Nah, vendrían a buscarle.

Esto era algo a lo que tendría que enfrentarse tarde o temprano. Sus antiguos conocidos, sus viejos amigos. Si quería retomar su vida, encontrarse con ellos era inevitable. Sólo esa noche, y no tendría ninguna obligación con nadie. Llegar allí, saludar y marcharse lo antes posible. Sólo eso.

Con deliberada lentitud, se alisó la ropa recién estrenada. Algo que, dicho sea de paso, había repetido varias veces en los últimos minutos. Se obligó a detenerse y encararse con la puerta. Y aún se demoró unos momentos más, sin atreverse a aferrar el pomo. A pesar de que los argumentos se declinaban claramente por salir y hacer frente al mundo, cruzar un umbral nunca le había costado tanto esfuerzo.

_Vamos, Harry_, se burló de sí mismo. _Todos te esperan. Haz gala de tu legendaria valentía Gryffindor._

Por otro lado, la gente había dejado de verle como un Gryffindor desde aquel día. Desde el juicio. Una serpiente disfrazada de león…

Nadie esperaba mucho de él.

-¿Harry?

Tomó aire. Ahora o nunca.

-Ya voy –llamó en voz alta, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

En el pasillo, totalmente ajena a sus debates mentales, Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Nervioso?

Él consideró la pregunta. Las típicas mariposas en el estómago brillaban por su ausencia. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, pero eso estaba relacionado más bien con otra cosa. ¿Desgana? ¿Hastío? ¿Miedo a lo que se iba a encontrar? No estaba seguro.

-Un poco –contestó al fin, simplificando la cuestión.

Hermione asintió.

-Es normal. No te preocupes, todos se alegrarán de verte.

Eso habría que verlo. De hecho, ahora lo iba a ver.

Debajo de su cama no era _tan_ mal escondite, después de todo.

-Tío, no veas si has tardado –comentó Ron saliendo de la cocina.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Harry-. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Te tendríamos que regalar un reloj –terció Hermione si mirarlo. Rebuscaba en su bolso. Pareció darse cuenta de que le faltaba algo, y se apresuró a buscarlo a su habitación. Los tacones resonaron por el pasillo.

Harry sonrió levemente a Ron, y él le devolvió el gesto.

Tras su expedición juntos esa tarde, su antiguo amigo se había relajado mucho en su presencia. Evitaba ostensiblemente hablar de ciertos temas, pero ahora trataba a Harry con mucha naturalidad. No como antes, sin embargo. Harry no estaba sorprendido; sabía de sobra que era ya imposible, que había demasiadas barreras entre ellos. Y, aunque no había entre ellos la gran empatía que había habido una vez, era algo. Y de momento era más de lo que se atrevía a pedir.

-Hasta Hermione se ha preparado antes que tú –se burló él. Por supuesto, asegurándose de que su novia permanecía fuera del radio auditivo.

-Ahora la estamos esperando, ¿no? –replicó Harry.

-Cierto –accedió él.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Hermione, apareciendo por el pasillo.

-¿A la Madriguera? –quiso asegurarse Harry.

-Sí. Al principio pensamos en venir aquí, pero no hay espacio. Es un piso bastante pequeño.

De sobra para dos. ¿Eras cosas suyas, o esas palabras quedaron en el aire? Hermione jamás le diría algo así, pero todos sabían que, en esos momentos, Harry sólo era una carga.

-No sabes las cosas que Ron cuenta de ti a tus espaldas –bromeó, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Hasta tener a donde ir, tendría que quedarse en esa casa.

Hermione se volvió amenazadora hacia Ron, aunque Harry vio que una sonrisa le tiraba de los labios.

-¿En serio?

-Sólo le cuento lo maravillosa que eres –y en un susurro bien audible añadió-. Traidor.

-Sí –prosiguió Harry-. Ya sabes, lo lista que eres, lo ordenado que tienes todo…

-Lo bien que cocinas –agregó Ron-. En las últimas dos semanas sólo se te ha quemado la comida tres veces.

-Cállate, Ronald Weasley, o empezaremos a contar las veces que se te quema a ti –le advirtió Hermione agitando el índice en su cara.

Ron levantó las manos como si ella agitara una pistola.

-Estoy mejorando –protestó. Miró a Harry, que se apoyaba indolentemente en la pared, y le señaló-. Ahí tienes al culpable. Lo que quiere es perder tiempo y no tener que reunirse con la gente.

Harry se preguntó hasta qué punto sabía Ron la razón que tenía.

-Me has pillado –reconoció, sonriendo levemente.

Se dio cuenta de que también él se había relajado. Sólo unas horas antes, bromear así le habría parecido impensable. Todo había cambiado para bien sólo con salir de Azkaban. Tal vez sí podía adaptarse, después de todo. Volver a ser como antes…

Hermione también pareció caer en eso. Sus ojos eran cálidos cuando miró a Harry.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo –dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina.

-Somos como los famosos –rió Ron-. Llegando tarde. ¡Todos esperan nuestra llegada!

-Sí –murmuró Harry sin entusiasmo.

Su amigo le palmeó la espalda, y él se sobresaltó. Nadie le había tocado en años, nadie… excepto Selene.

-No será tan malo –le animó Ron. No dio señales de percatarse, pero retiró la mano de su hombro-. Ya verás.

Harry hizo un ruido indefinido y entró en la cocina. Hermione le tendió el bote medio lleno de polvos flu.

-¿Haces los honores?

-Preferiría que no –contestó Harry con sinceridad.

-Como quieras –dijo Hermione. Vaciló un momento antes de dirigirse a su novio-. Ve tú primero, Ron.

Él asintió y cogió un pellizco de la lata. Arrojando los polvos a las llamas, exclamó "¡A la Madriguera!", antes de internarse en el fuego verde. El humo y el fuego envolvió su figura antes de desaparecer.

-Si quieres voy yo ahora, Harry –dijo Hermione con amabilidad.

Al parecer, no temía que aprovechara ese momento a solas para escaparse. O cometer un asesinato.

-No hace falta –contestó forzando una sonrisa-. Seguro que Ron ya está allanando el terreno.

Torció el gesto al coger un poco de polvos flu del bote, sintiendo la arena áspera entre los dedos. De todos los transportes posibles…

-¡A la Madriguera! –dijo, procurando hablar alto y claro. Si esta vez se perdía, no serían tan comprensivos con él.

Y el fuego verde se lo tragó.

Tras unos eternos minutos y varias decenas de vueltas después, sintió que aterrizaba en el suelo de piedra. Tropezó, pero consiguió permanecer de pie. Penoso, cierto, pero había mejorado. Esperaba que ahora dejara de tener moratones en las rodillas.

-¿Harry? Harry, ¿eres tú?

Él alzó la vista, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de una rolliza mujer. Parecía cansada, y había más canas en enlazadas en sus cabellos rojos, pero no había cambiado. Lo miraba desde la otra punta de la habitación, sin atreverse a hacercarse, temblando.

-Hola, señora Weasley –saludó en voz baja.

-¡Oh, Dios!

Cruzó el cuarto y le abrazó. Harry se heló entre sus brazos, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. Contuvo el primer impulso de apartarla y se forzó a corresponder a su abrazo.

-Mamá, vas a estrangularlo –comentó Ron.

Ella se alejó de él para examinarlo mejor. Murmuró varias veces "tan delgado…" y, en alguna ocasión, "un aire a James".

-Me alegro de que hayas venido, cielo –le dijo al fin-. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti. No sabía en qué condiciones saldrías de ese sitio, ya sabes –carraspeó incómoda, antes de hacerle ir hasta el salón-. Vamos, Harry. Ya ha llegado casi todo el mundo. Falta un rato para la cena, pero si tienes hambre, dímelo. Tienes que comer.

Hubo un fogonazo verde, y tanto la señora Weasley como Hary se giraron para ver llegar a una Hermione con algo de ceniza.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya has llegado, cielo? –saludó la mujer con calidez-. Ven con nosotros, estábamos a punto de reunirnos con los demás.

-Gracias, señora Weasley –contestó ella con educación.

En cuanto su madre les dio la espalda, Ron le guiñó un ojo y la cogió de la mano.

-Por aquí, Harry.

No habían alcanzado la puerta del jardín cuando un vozarrón sonó como un trueno en la casa silenciosa.

-¡HARRY!

El joven saltó, retrocediendo un paso instintivamente. Hagrid corrió hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo. La barba húmeda le arañó la cara.

-T-te juro q-que siempre c-creí que eras inocente –sollozó-. El-el hijo de James y Lily Potter j-jamás haría algo así. Te conozco desde pequeño, tú no podías…

-Vamos, vamos, Hagrid –dijo maternalmente la señora Weasley, dándole unas palmaditas en el codo-. Vas a ahogarle.

Al parecer, no recordaba que ella había hecho lo mismo sólo un minuto antes.

Hagrid dejó de nuevo a Harry en el suelo y sacó un enorme pañuelo de lunares del bolsillo.

-Se-se lo dije a todo el mundo, pero nadie me creía –se sonó con fuerza-. In… incluso Dumbledore pensaba que… -volvió a sonarse en el sufrido pañuelo.

-Incluso Dumbledore, ¿eh? –repitió Harry pensativo.

-Mucha gente creía tu inocencia, Harry –le aseguró Molly con firmeza-. Hubo mucho revuelo por las calles. Todos querían dar su opinión. Hubo manifestaciones.

-No hubo mucha diferencia –comentó él encogiéndose de hombros. Para _él_ no había habido diferencia.

-No –admitió la señora Weasley a regañadientes-. Pero lo intentaron.

Hagrid se sorbió la nariz, serenándose.

-Mucha gente lo intentó. Voy a… -hizo un gesto vago en dirección al cuarto de baño-. Tú ve yendo, Harry. Los invitados te esperan.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho eso ya? Reprimiendo un suspiro, cruzó por fin la puerta. Se detuvo allí, sin embargo. El jardín era tal y como lo recordaba, lleno de maleza y árboles de troncos nudosos. Las mesas estaban alineadas en un rincón, y preparadas para la cena. Sin embargo, lo que Harry se detuvo a mirar fue a la gente reunida allí. Serían en total unas diez u once personas, todas hablando entre ellas con bastante alboroto. Ya sabía que estarían unas cuantas personas, pero no esperaba a _tantas_.

Al parecer, fue el único en pensar eso.

-¿Quién falta por llegar? -murmuró Hermione a la señora Weasley.

-Me temo que sólo Remus y Nymphadora. La señora Longbotton y Neville están visitando a un familiar enfermo –su voz estaba cargada de un velado reproche, y Harry tuvo que darle la razón. Como excusa no era muy original-. Charlie sigue en Rumanía, no ha podido venir. En cuanto a Ginny… No creyó… conveniente venir.

Ambas cruzaron una mirada.

-Ginny tiene derecho a seguir su vida –intervino Harry con serenidad.

Las dos mujeres brincaron, como si se hubiesen olvidado de que estaba allí. Le dirigieron una mirada amable, casi compasiva. Ron ponía todo el empeño posible en mirar a otro lado.

-No puedo pretender que me siga esperando –continuó él-. Me alegro por ella, de verdad.

Dolía, pero era mejor así. Se alegraba de que no hubiese venido. No soportaría verla y saber que ya no era suya.

-Y Percy… -siguió Hermione, alejándose del espinoso tema.

Los labios de la señora Weasley eran una fina línea.

-Sigue sin responder a nuestras cartas.

-Ya veo –contestó Hermione con delicadeza.

-Ese bastardo –murmuró Ron, aún con los ojos clavados en el jardín.

Hermione le dio un codazo no muy disimulado. Las manos de Molly Weasley temblaron ligeramente al alisarse los pliegues de la falda. Sin embargo, su tono era severo cuando se dirigió a su hijo menor.

-Ronald, no hables así de tu hermano.

-Lo siento –replicó él, aunque no parecida en absoluto arrepentido.

Su madre pareció debatirse entre insistir o dejarlo pasar, y sus ojos se detuvieron en Harry. Eso pareció decantar la balanza por lo último.

-¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? –le instó señalando a la gente-. ¡Vamos!

Le cogió con firmeza de un brazo y le arrastró hacia la multitud. El bullicio se fue apagando a medida que la gente los divisaba, la rolliza y enérgica mujer y el famélico joven de pelo negro. Harry se encogió al sentir el peso de una decena de miradas escrutadoras sobre él.

Una voz rompió el silencio.

-¡_Hagy_!

-¿Fleur? –preguntó él con incredulidad.

La joven francesa estaba más hermosa que nunca. Su pelo platino le enmarcaba el rostro pálido y la sonrisa deslumbrante. En sus brazos llevaba a una niña de poco más de un año, que tenía los cabellos de su madre. Fleur se inclinó y besó a Harry en ambas mejillas.

-Oh, _Hagy_, me _alego_ de que hayas venido –su acento era menos marcado que la última vez que la había visto, pero se pronunció más al comenzar a hablar con rapidez-. No podía _creeg_ lo que me contaban de ti. No podía ser _ciegto_. Me _hubiega_ gustado que _estuviegas_ en nuestra boda, Bill y mía. Y en el nacimiento de nuestra hija, Victoire. Pero no, estabas en ese _hogible_ lugar…

-_Bonjour, Hagy_ –saludó una voz infantil detrás de ella-. No sé si te _acuegdas_ de mí. Yo soy Grabielle.

-Mi _hegmana_ tampoco cree esas cosas –afirmó Fleur con su radiante sonrisa. La chica, de unos trece años y tan rubia como ella, se puso a su lado. Harry se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada de adoración-. Ella jamás ha olvidado que la _salvagas_ del lago. Y yo tampoco. Te lo agradeceremos siempre.

-No fue nada –contestó él, devolviéndoles una sonrisa vacilante.

-Eso te convirtió en un héroe, Potter –dijo una voz ronca que reconoció como la de Ojoloco Moody-. Una de tantas. Hoy en día muchos nos preguntamos qué hay de cierto en ello.

-Por _favog_ –replicó Fleur con desdén-. Todos sabemos que sólo son infamias.

-Hay pruebas –gruñó el auror sin inmutarse.

-Alastor –intervino la señora Weasley con firmeza-. No hemos venido para juzgarle, sino para darle la bienvenida que se merece. Por favor, no sigas.

Moody rezongó algo y, tras mirar a Harry otra vez –su ojo mágico daba vuelta en todas direcciones-, se alejó de allí. El joven divisó a otro auror de la Orden, Kingsley si no recordaba mal, también mirándole con desconfianza. Se encogió de hombros. Era preocupante lo poco que le importaba lo que pensaran de él.

Tal vez realmente no era tan malo. Esperaba más actitudes como la de los dos aurores, en lugar de ese recibimiento con los brazos abiertos. Ahora resultaba que todo el mundo había creído firmemente su inocencia. Y aun así, nadie había ido a visitarle a Azkaban en esos años. Sólo…

-Hola, Harry –saludó Luna acercándose a él. Los rábanos colgando de sus orejas se movían con cada paso.

-Hola, Luna –respondió él-. ¿Tú también vas a decirme que has creído mi inocencia todo este tiempo?

-No –replicó ella sin parpadear-. La verdad, me hacía ilusión que fuera cierto. Entiéndeme, me alegro de que no lo sea, pero no me hubiera importado que _sí_. ¿A cuánta gente conoces que puedan presumir que uno de sus mejores amigos es un asesino?

-No muchas –admitió Harry sonriendo.

Bill le estrechó la mano, y comentó que tanto Fleur como Gabrielle hablaban tanto de él que a acabar por ponerse celoso. La profesora McGonagall también estaba allí; aunque parecía emocionada, le saludó con sobriedad y le preguntó si pensaba retomar sus estudios. Fred y George también le hicieron una visita, bromeando sobre el aspecto tan lamentable que tenía y la increíble manera de saltarse el último curso. También le dieron uno de sus últimos experimentos, para escuchar a distancia: una versión mejorada de las orejas extensibles.

Luna estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, contándole las novedades que su padre había descubierto y, en parte, ahuyentando a los demás invitados. Al parecer, había noticias de que los Snorckack de cuerno arrugado también vivían en algunas zonas de Dinamarca. Grabielle también le siguió a todas partes, sin hablar y sonriendo cuando él la miraba.

Ahora que lo peor había pasado, se alegraba de haber venido. Esa gente había dudado de él, le había abandonado, y no podía perdonarlos tan fácilmente. Pero podía olvidarlo… al menos esa noche. Después de tanto tiempo de soledad, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de ser aceptado de nuevo. Los dementores quedaban lejos.

-Ah, Harry, mira quién ha llegado –dijo Luna de repente.

Él se volvió para mirar a las dos personas recién llegadas, parados en la puerta. Tonks le sonrió y movió los labios en un saludo silencioso. Su pelo rosa chicle parecía violáceo en las sombras.

Harry no le devolvió el gesto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el hombre que estaba a su lado, con las manos convertidos en puños y el ceño fruncido. Remus Lupin aparentaba más edad de la que le correspondía, pero parecía tener más salud que la última vez que le viera. Los años no le habían tratado demasiado mal. Desde luego, mucho mejor que a él.

Todo su buen humor esfumado, consideró seriamente la idea de darle la espalda. Luego cambió de idea. Si alguien tenía que bajar la mirada, sería "el viejo amigo de su padre."

Con una sonrisa sombría, caminó hasta él. Sin embargo, no fue a Remus a quien se dirigió primero.

-¿Qué tal, Tonks? –saludó sin mirarla.

-Hey, Harry –respondió ella con incomodidad-. Supongo que querréis hablar a solas.

-Sí. Gracias.

No se giró para verla marchar. Lupin aún no había dicho nada. Harry le sostuvo la mirada, resuelto a que el otro rompiera el silencio. Podía pasarse toda la noche allí si hacía falta. No había prisa.

No fue necesario esperar tanto. No había pasado un minuto cuando Remus despegó los labios.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Harry.

La frialdad con la que dijo su nombre le hizo comprender que no recibiría una disculpa de su parte. Pues bien; a ese juego podían jugar dos.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir. Me alegro de verte –hizo una pausa y su sonrisa se acentuó-. ¿Sabes qué? No es cierto.

-Después de lo que ha ocurrido, no esperaba otra cosa –replicó Remus sin inmutarse.

-¿Y qué a ocurrido, según tú? –preguntó con acritud. Todos creían saberlo. Pero nadie había estado allí esa noche.

-Asesinaste a toda tu familia de forma horrible –contestó él. Su máscara de indiferencia se resquebrajó por la ira-. Los cuerpos apenas eran reconocibles. Mataste a un auror, y heriste a otros dos. Nos demostraste a todos lo que eras en realidad, y lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer. No eres mejor que Voldemort. ¡Eres una vergüenza para James y Lily Potter!

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Lunático? –siseó Harry-. Condenaste a tu mejor amigo durante doce años. Creíste culpable a Sirius. Tú le conocías, pero no le diste ni una oportunidad. ¡Le diste la espalda! ¡Como me la diste a mí! Dime, ¿qué opinaría mi padre de esto?

-Lo de Sirius fue un error –dijo Remus quedamente. Harry sintió un placer oscuro al descubrir la vergüenza oculta en su rostro-. Todas las pruebas lo acusaban. Era tiempos oscuros, y pensé… -levantó la vista, la rabia volviendo a sus ojos y a su voz-. ¡Pero tu caso es completamente diferente! –dijo alzando la voz.

-¿Por qué? ¡Hay hasta menos pruebas que con él!

-Las suficientes, Harry –contestó Remus.

El joven abrió la boca de nuevo, pero él se adelantó.

-No sigas. Los dos sabemos lo que hiciste. Puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero no a mí. No sé por qué Dumbledore te ha dejado libre, pero seguro que te tiene vigilado. Eso a mí me basta.

Le miró una vez más y sacudió la cabeza despacio, arrastrando demasiadas emociones juntas. Y con la misma lentitud se dio la vuelta y abandonó el jardín.

Harry entornó los ojos, mirando su espalda.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Lupin.

-Al contrario. Sólo lamento haber empezado esta conversación –llegó la respuesta.

Y Harry se quedó allí, observando la puerta por la que se había marchado aquel que casi había considerado un padre.

Nada volvería a ser igual.

Y nadie permitiría que lo olvidaral.

-¿Harry? –dijo una voz con suavidad.

No se volvió para mirar a Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres?

Tan cansado. Sólo deseaba dormir y no despertar nunca.

-No te preocupes. Todo esto fue un golpe muy duro para él, ¿sabes? Cuando se enteró de lo del juicio, corrió a ver a Dumbledore, gritando que era imposible y que no permitiría que te juzgaran por algo que no habías hecho. Estuvieron reunidos durante horas.

Hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando que Harry dijese algo. Tras unos segundos, continuó.

-No sé que le dijo Dumbledore, pero cuando salió de su despacho se encerró en su casa varios días. No quiso ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Tonks. Cuando salió, dijo que quería olvidar… olvidarte –tragó saliva-. Dale tiempo. Sólo necesita organizar las ideas.

_Dumbledore…_

Hermione sonrió con tristeza. No parecía inquieta porque Harry siguiera guardando silencio.

-Todo se arreglará, Harry.

_Nada volverá a ser como antes._

-Vuelve con los demás. Tus admiradoras te esperan –añadió, en un intento de broma.

Harry habló por fin.

-No.

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

Un suspiro quedo.

-Ahora no, Hermione. No me siento con fuerzas. Todos me han pedido perdón, o casi todos –agregó con ironía-. Pero no estoy seguro de si puedo perdonarlos.

Hermione pareció a punto de decir algo, pero calló. Tras un momento de duda, se limitó a asentir.

-Entiendo.

-Diles que gracias por haber venido. Y que disfruten de la cena –dijo, cruzando la puerta-. Os esperaré en tu casa.

Ya se encontraba en la cocina, buscando los polvos flu, cuando escuchó un ruido de pasos apresurados.

-¡Harry! –llamó Hermione-. Necesito saberlo. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día… por no haber creído en ti?

En la cocina sólo escuchaba su propia respiración y el crepitar del fuego. Los segundos transcurrieron despacio.

-No lo sé –contestó al final.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, como si sus palabras le pesaran. Los mechones de pelo cubrían sus ojos.

-Entiendo -susurró.

* * *

_Una espera muy larga, lo sé. Al menos el capítulo también es más largo._

_El encuentro con Lupin era inevitable. Al principio tenía pensado que Ginny estuviese allí, de la mano de su actual novio, pero decidí que era mejor ahorrarle eso a Harry. ¿Hay alguien más que querríais que hubiese estado?_

_El siguiente capítulo tardará lo mismo que este. El instituto no hace las cosas más fáciles u.u_


	9. Cosas que cambian, y algunas que no

_¡He vuelto! Aunque no lo parezca, no estoy muerta._

_Este capítulo ha sido dificilísimo de escribir, la primera parte. El tiempo, las ganas y mi musa no se han puesto de acuerdo en mucho tiempo. No quiero dejar esta historia, ni tengo planes de tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo. Lo siento de verdad._

* * *

**9**. **Cosas que cambian, y algunas que no**

Tumbado en su nueva cama, Harry miraba al techo. La persiana estaba bajada, pero las ranuras permitían el paso de una luz amarillenta, procedente de las farolas de la calle. En la penumbra de la habitación, parecían líneas pintadas en la pared.

El colchón se hundía bajo su peso, blando y cómodo. No tenía hambre, ni sed. Ni frío. No había gritos que disturbasen el silencio, ni dementores exhalado su aliento helado sobre él. Las sombras se agazapaban en su escondite, huyendo de la luz, en lugar de extender sus brazos para engullirlo por completo. Se encontraba mejor de lo que había estado en tres años.

Pero deseaba cerrar los ojos y desaparecer.

No lo entendía. ¿Qué fallaba? Ahora se encontraba bien, era libre, y todos le aceptaban de nuevo. Todos excepto Lupin… y una sola persona no _podía_ marcar una gran diferencia. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó él y le recordó lo que el mundo pensaba de él. La culpa era suya. Ojalá no hubiese venido. Si se hubiese quedado en su casa, murmurando para sí, ahora Harry, estaría en la fiesta con todo el mundo, sonriendo y bromeando aunque no tuviese ganas de sonreír. Pero era lo que el viejo Harry hubiera hecho, y _él_ era Harry. Pero Lupin tuvo que venir y estropearlo todo.

_Ese hijo de puta._

Pero sabía que en realidad sólo era una excusa, y que Lupin sólo había adelantado algo que tenía que llegar: abrir los ojos a la realidad, recordar que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Curioso. Desde que había salido de Azkaban no había dejado de repetírselo una y otra vez. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada de Ron y Hermione le dejaban claro que no reconocían en él a su antiguo amigo. Dolía, pero lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

Pero en cuanto habían empezado a fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando todos le trataban como si nada hubiese ocurrido… Entonces recibió el olvido con los brazos abiertos. Si todos podían pasar por alto los últimos años, él también. Una oportunidad de recuperar su anterior vida.

Hasta que llegó Remus Lupin y rompió la ilusión en pedazos.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Todos los que estaban ahí, abrazándole y sonriéndole, pretendía ahogar sus remordimientos. No olvidaban las dudas, pero pretendían que no pasaba nada. Pero fuera de su círculo de amigos, nadie olvidaba quién era. Lo que había hecho. De qué se le acusaba. Era lo mismo. Estaba marcado para siempre, y, aunque intentara redimirse -¿redimirse de qué? ¡No había hecho nada!-, aunque intentara demostrar su inocencia, siempre le mirarían con desconfianza.

Y mientras antes lo aceptara, antes dejaría de doler.

Los ojos le picaban. Parpadeó y suspiró. Seguramente Ron y Hermione no tardarían en volver. Estarían hablando de él, sin duda. Podía imaginar a Ojoloco Moody preguntado si habían visto algo sospechoso, y recordándoles que debían mantener una "ALERTA PERMANENTE". ¿Seguiría la señora Weasley mostrándose tan maternal hacia él cuando no estaba? ¿O miraría su espalda con tanto recelo como los demás?

En los siguientes días les tendría siguiéndole a todas partes. Haciéndole sentir parte de la familia de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba irse a otra parte. Romper definitivamente con el pasado, empezar de cero… Pero no tenía a dónde ir, ni dinero, ni trabajo… ni estudios, ya que estaba. Nunca había terminado Hogwarts, y eso significaba que dependía de Dumbledore para conseguir el título. Podría estudiar por su cuenta, pero, sabiendo todo el mundo quién era, no creía que fuese a marcar mucha diferencia. Por otra parte, no creía que hubiese mucha gente dispuesta a contratar a un ex-recluso de Azkaban.

Ojalá pudiese ser otra persona, una identidad completamente nueva. Alguien anónimo, al que la gente no se le quedara mirando en busca de la cicatriz. Pero eso no era posible. Seguía siendo Harry Potter, una maldición de la que no podría librarse nunca. Además, si desaparecía misteriosamente todos los aurores se echarían a la calle a buscarle.

Sólo le quedaba esperar… y descubrir los planes que Dumbledore tenía para él.

Y eso le aterrorizaba.

Se giró de costado y cerró los ojos, centrándose en respirar y espirar lentamente. Estaba cansado de pensar, seguir dando vueltas en círculos, y eso era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Al menos esperaba poder dormir mucho. Se tapó con las sábanas, no porque tuviese frío, sino para disfrutar de un lujo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. No iba a permitir que pensamientos oscuros amargaran su primera noche fuera de la prisión.

Un rato después, escuchó voces hablando en murmullos. Unos pasos sigilosos se acercaron a su habitación, y la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?

Harry permaneció con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. Hermione permaneció en el umbral unos momentos más, tal vez tal vez observando su perfil o escuchando su respiración. Al final, cerró la puerta con tanto cuidado como la había abierto. Harry suspiró.

Hermione lo intentaba. Pero, aunque se sintiese culpable por ello, nada de lo que ella hiciese sería suficiente.

Lentamente se adormeció, hasta que su habitación no fue distinta de la celda de Azkaban. Se retorció entre las sábanas, que ahora le aferraban como si fuesen cadenas. La habitación era cada vez más pequeña, más oscura, y más sucia. No había salido de Azkaban. Era todo una ilusión. No debería haber confiado en ellos, le traicionarían de nuevo, todos ellos. Fingían ser sus amigos, pero todos le habían abandonado. Estaba solo, y no saldría nunca de allí.

Parpadeó, intentando despertarse, lanzó la almohada contra la pared e intentó sacudirse las sabanas. De repente se detuvo. ¿Desde cuando había almohadas y sábanas en la celda de Azkaban? Sólo era un sueño.

Apenas había tendido tiempo de sentir alivio cuando se hundió de nuevo en las pesadillas.

Se balanceó entre su cuarto y la celda de Azkaban, a veces siendo consciente de que sólo era un sueño, y otras creyendo que había vuelto a prisión. En una ocasión el sueño se volvió terriblemente real, cuando el frío delator de los dementores llenó su pecho. Permaneció inmóvil, incapaz de moverse, hasta que la habitación se tornó más clara y él recuperó la sensibilidad de los dedos.

Distinguió rostros conocidos entre las sombras, pero ninguno le acompañó mucho tiempo. Su madre estuvo con él, mirándolo con tristeza, junto con la expresión desdeñosa de Snape, la sonrisa amable de Dumbledor, los ojos inexpresivos de Lupin.

Hubo una cara que apareció con más frecuencia que los demás, y fue la única que le habló. Dijo muchas cosas, pero sus palabras se fundían entre los sueños y recuerdos sin dejar huellas. Sólo una frase quedó grabada en su mente, imborrable.

_No tienes permitido olvidar._

Harry tuvo que darle la razón a Selene.

Cuando abrió los ojos aún era temprano, y no había ruidos en la casa. Se quedó tumbador, con la mente en blanco, respirando lentamente. La depresión de la noche anterior había desaparecido, reemplazada por determinación. Había comido bien, había descansado en una cama blanda, se encontraba limpio y cómodo. No se había sentido tan bien en años.

Sus ojos descendieron del techo y se detuvieron en su mesilla de noche, donde habái dejado las gafas.

Tardó unos segundos en registrar lo que veía.

Se puso las gafas con lentitud y observó el paquete rectangular. Había una nota encima, escrita con un trazo elegante y complicado. La cogió con cuidado y se esforzó en comprender la letra.

_He aquí mi regalo de bienvenida al mundo real. Disfrútalo en privado; se han olvidado convenientemente de que estás indefenso, y no permitirán que eso cambie. Dumbledore te hará un ofrecimiento; espero que la libertar no te haya enturbiado el juicio._

No llevaba firma, ni falta que hacía. Las manos le temblaba cuando abrió la caja.

Una varita. _Su_ varita.

No podía ser la misma, porque estaba seguro de que la habían roto cuando lo encerraron. Pero era una igual.

_Madera de acebo con pluma de fénix, treinta centímetros_

La tomó con delicadeza y la balanceó, sopesándola. Chispas doradas surgieron de su punta. El peso en su mano fue extrañamente reconfortante.

Sonriendo, hizo su primer hechizo en tres años: quemar la nota. Después, levantó cojines, atrajo libros y movió papeles, intentando no hacer ruido. Era como descubrir la magia de nuevo. Se sintió poderoso, algo ridículo teniendo en cuenta que Ron y Hermione podrían inmovilizarle antes de que pudiese alzar la varita. No en vano ellos eran magos adultos y reconocidos, mientras que él había pasado los últimos años en una mugrienta celda…

Pero ya se había cansado de autocompadecerse. Era tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

Cuando Hermione se despertó, se levantó y se vistió sin hacer ruido, como cada mañana. A Ron le costaba mucho más salir de las sábanas, y a ella le gustaba ahorrar tiempo preparando el desayuno. Se frotó los ojos, intentando despejarse.

Todo el sueño se fue de golpe cuando se asomó a la puerta de la cocina.

Harry le sonrió levemente, tendiéndole una taza de café.

-Buenos días.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. Aun ignorando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, jamás habría pensado que el segundo día de su salida de Azkaban Harry estaría en su cocina haciéndole café_ y_ tostadas. No había pensado que estaría en condiciones y… bueno, cuerdo. Era simplemente surrealista.

Hermione se concedió unos segundos más para asimilarlo antes de coger la taza y sentarse despacio.

-Buenos días –respondió.

* * *

Los pasillos de Howgarts eran tal y como los recordaba, excepto por el hecho de que estaban vacíos. El sol entrando por los ventanales, lar armaduras, los cuadros que murmuraban a su paso. Todo era tan familiar que _dolía_.

Harry se detuvo un momento para observar el terreno. Dumbledore lo estaba esperando en su despacho. Hermione quería acompañarlo, pero él le había dicho bastante secamente que sabía el camino. Ella se había retirado, respetuosa y algo dolida. Más tarde se disculparía, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Dumbledore. De nuevo, todo volvía a él.

No tenía ni idea de qué pensaba pedirle, pero ya se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Pasaba por delante de la biblioteca cuando una persona apareció por un pasillo lateral. Distraído por los libros que cargaba, el hombre joven –sin duda un profesor- tardó aún un rato en verle. Cuando lo hizo, sin embargo, palideció y se dio la vuelta, caminando con velocidad en la dirección contraria.

Harry no sonrió.

-¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo, Neville?

Neville se detuvo con brusquedad y se giró lentamente. No parecía sorprendido, sólo asustado, como si esperara que le saltaran al cuello de un momento a otro.

-Ah… Harry. No… te había visto –tragó saliva, enrojeciendo ante el patetismo de su propia mentira.

-Eso imaginaba –concedió Harry, intentando no poner los ojos en blanco-. Se te veía distraído.

-Sí, eso. Distraído –confirmo Neville-. Y me acabo de acordar de que tengo que hacer… algo… lejos… así que yo…

Harry suspiró, y Neville se cayó de inmediato. _Ya está_, parecía decir su mirada. _Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Espero que se acuerden de regar mis plantas._ Intentó permanecer serio, pero los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa. Eso pareció alarmar a su antiguo compañero aún más.

-Neville –dijo despacio-. No estoy enfadado contigo.

Él abrió la boca y la cerró.

-¿No?

-No.

Los segundos pasaron en un silencio incómodo, en el que ambos esperaban que el otro dijese o hiciese algo. Finalmente, Neville relajó los hombros y le miró a la cara por primera vez, más tranquilo y mucho más maduro de lo que recordaba.

-Me alegro de oírlo, supongo. Ya sé que habrás oído un montón de veces lo mismo, pero… realmente me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

Harry asintió e hizo un gesto de despedida. Se sentía extrañamente decepcionado. Había pensado que Neville sería diferente, que sería más sincero que el resto de personas que se había encontrado en la fiesta.

-¡Espera! –llamó él.

Harry se volvió sin real interés. Sin embargo, ahora que Neville sabía que no tenía nada contra él, parecía que todo el nerviosismo se había evaporado. Al parecer, ya no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a la gente.

-No sé si lo sabes –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, pero estoy ocupando tu lugar.

-Sí. Lo sé –contestó él, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

-Bien. Yo no quería, pero Dumbledore me eligió por eso de la profecía. Al final acabé aceptando, porque era mejor yo que alguien desconocido, alguien que se le subiera el éxito a la cabeza. Eso es lo bueno de ser yo: en cuanto a mi poder siempre he tenido los pies en la tierra –sonrió un momento, tomándose con humor su baja autoestima-. A lo que iba. Me ha explicado todo lo que te explicó a ti, pero no creo que lo esté haciendo en serio: te estoy guardando el sitio, nada más.

-¿Guardándome el sitio…?

-Eso es. Él sabría que volverías. Yo también.

Toda su atención estaba centrada en las palabras de Neville.

-¿Qué más sabes de…?

-Así que, me alegro de verte, en serio. Ya nos veremos algún día; ahora tengo que llevar estos libros y preparar las clases.

Sus ojos se desviaron a los cuadros de los muros, que escuchaban atentos. El dicho de que las paredes tenían oídos no era tan cierto en ningún sitio como en Howgarts.

-¿Las clases? –preguntó Harry, siguiéndole la corriente.

Neville resplandecía de orgullo.

-Soy profesor de Herbología. Empecé como ayudante de la profesora Sprout, pero cuando ella se jubiló me dejó el puesto.

-Seguro que eres un buen profesor –le felicitó él.

Su antiguo amigo intentó parecer modesto sin mucho éxito. Murmuró algo de que no era para tanto, pero su sonrisa satisfecha lo delataba. Harry sintió una punzada de envidia: hasta el torpe de Neville había encontrado su sitio, mientras, él seguía sin tener nada, ni un lugar a donde ir ni nadie ni nadie en quien confiar. Y se sintió peor aún por pensar en eso, en lugar de alegrarse por su amigo como debería hacer.

Sonrió, y le supo amargo.

-Me alegro por ti. Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore.

-Ah, sí. Te debe estar esperando. Siento haberte entretenido, Harry –se despidió Neville.

Harry hizo un gesto, pensando en lo poco que se parecía al muchacho nervioso que recordaba. Tras superar los temores iniciales, hacía gala de una seguridad que jamás habría soñado con tener unos años antes.

Recorrió sin prisa los pasillos que podría atravesar con los ojos cerrados. Se detuvo frente a las gárgolas, pero estas se apartaron sin un solo ruido. Subió las escaleras y se paró en el último escalón. La puerta estaba abierta ante él.

Dumbledore le observaba desde el escritorio, sonriendo.

-Pasa, Harry.

La sensación de estar en el pasado se acentuó hasta marearle. Dumbledore no había cambiado nada, como si estuviese congelado en el tiempo; era una roca firme en mitad de un oleaje. Y por un momento olvidó todos los años de Azkaban, toda la rabia y el rencor. Sólo era una pesadilla. Y, después de todo, Dumbledore tenía la capacidad de apartar todos los miedos.

Ese momento pasó, y Harry se puso una máscara cuidadosamente inexpresiva.

-Buenos días, señor –saludó educadamente.

El viejo director inclinó la cabeza en respuesta.

-Te veo bien. Vamos, siéntate.

Harry obedeció y esperó a que él hablase. No tardó en hacerlo.

-Espero que hayas recibido una buena acogida.

-Sí, gracias.

-Hay ciertas personas que no han aceptado fácilmente tu vuelta, imagino.

-Algunas, señor.

-Ya veo. Aun así, tienes mejor aspecto del que esperaba, dadas las circunstancias.

-Gracias, señor.

-¿Te apetece un caramelo de limón?

Harry luchó por mantener la expresión imperturbable.

-Eh… no, gracias.

-Como quieras.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos unidas frente al rostro. Harry se sintió escaneado de arriba abajo e intentó no mostrar su incomodidad. Transcurrieron minutos de silencio antes de que el mago hablara de nuevo.

-Supongo que quieres saber qué va a ser de tu futuro.

Harry se tensó.

-Así es, señor.

Dumbledore sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaban.

-Dime, Harry. ¿Qué te parecería unirte a la Orden del Fénix?


	10. Manteniendo el equilibrio

_Hola de nuevo n.n  
_

_Una cosa: hace poco me dieron una crítica de otra historia, sobre que daba muchas cosas por sabidas y no explicaba bien las situaciones al lector. ¿Habeis notado eso aquí? O en otro relato mio, de paso. Me interesa lo que penseis, así que intentad contestar a esto._

_Y ya, el siguiente capítulo._

* * *

**10. Manteniendo el equilibrio**

Había alguien en casa cuando Hermione llegó. Fue una sensación extraña; a estas horas Ron aún seguía entrenando, y ella se había acostumbrado a encontrarse el piso oscuro y silencioso.

Ahora se detuvo al abrir la puerta, mirando la luz entrando por las ventanas que ella no había abierto, las persianas que ella no había subido, el olor a comida que ella no había hecho. No había tenido que hacerlo, porque Harry ya se había encargado.

Se sintió rara, pero no fue desagradable. ¿Así es como se sentía Ron cuando llegaba y descubría que alguien lo había arreglado todo para él?

-¿Harry? Ya estoy en casa –anunció innecesariamente.

-Bienvenida –le llegó la voz de Harry.

Su voz había cambiado tanto como su aspecto desde su salida de Azkaban. Ya podía reconocer al chico desgarbado que había conocido.

Sus pasos le llevaron a la cocina. Harry se inclinaba sobre el fuego, pero se giró para saludarla con un gesto. Hermione sonrió y se ajustó las gafas, un hábito que había cogido cuando se sentía incómoda.

-No tienes que hacer esto –le recordó-. Eres nuestro invitado, después de todo.

-Quería hacerlo. Es lo mínimo –contestó él.

Estaba haciendo un revuelto de verduras con huevo. No sabía que Harry cocinaba, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, era lógico que hubiese aprendido en su etapa con los Dursley. Eso le recordó el motivo por el que había sido condenado, y se estremeció.

Había intentado no pensar en eso, como estaba segura de que hacían todos los demás. Era la pregunta que la mayoría daba por hecho, para la que aún no tenía respuesta satisfactoria pese a los años que habían pasado. Asociar a este Harry callado pero amable con un asesino a sangre fría era casi tan difícil como hacerlo con el adolescente que había sido su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore? –preguntó, intento mantener la voz ligera.

Harry se encogió de hombros, removiendo el contenido de la sartén con soltura.

-No mucho. Quiere que de clases particulares, para aprender todo lo que me he perdido. No puedo incorporarme a Hogwarts, pero eso ya me lo imaginaba. Sería bastante patético tenerme con veintiún años como estudiante, ¿no?

Hermione sonrió ante su intento de broma, aunque no le veía la gracia por ningún sitio. Sería triste, no patético. Principalmente porque no era culpa de Harry.

-Me parece buena idea –dijo, y él asintió-. ¿Algo más?

-No. Que si me encontraba bien, como me estaba adaptando y eso. Y…

Su voz decayó hasta apagarse. La miró de soslayo antes de levantar la sartén y repartir el contenido en tres platos.

-Espero que Ron no tarde mucho –comentó, colocándolos sobre el mantel-. No quiero quedarme mirando como se enfría.

Hermione se fijó en que uno de los platos tenía considerable menor cantidad que los otros dos, pero permaneció callada. En ese momento, había algo con mayor prioridad.

-¿Qué más te dijo Dumbledore? –presionó.

-Nada –dijo Harry de inmediato. Hermione notó que se había puesto a la defensiva.

Intentó tragarse la decepción sin cambiar el gesto. Pensaba que confiaba en ella. Pero al parecer, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a ese punto. Quería ayudarle, pero era como chocar una y otra vez contra un muro de piedra.

-Harry –presionó ella-. No tienes por qué contarme nada, pero preferiría saberlo.

-No es nada, Hermione –repitió él rígidamente.

-Ya –murmuró, rindiéndose.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los dos. Harry no volvió a hablar, y a los pocos minutos Hermione se encontró mirando fijamente el reloj, deseando que Ron llegase pronto.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry de repente.

Hermione dio un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-No debería ser tan borde contigo –explicó Harry sin mirarla-. Sé que sólo intentas ayudarme. Pero no puedes hacer nada, así que no te metas. Es mejor así.

Hermione tragó saliva, dolida por sus palabras.

-Entiendo –murmuró.

En aquel momento supo con aterradora seguridad que había perdido a su mejor amigo, y que jamás lo recuperaría. Podrían fingir y mantener la ilusión, pero ambos serían concientes de ello. Porque Hermione le había abandonado una vez, y Harry no le daría una segunda oportunidad.

Esa certeza le dejó vació en el pecho y un sabor amargo en la garganta. La acidez le quemó la lengua cuando se obligó a sí misma a sonreír.

-Aun así, Harry, espero que te quedes. Sabes que siempre encontrarás un sitio aquí.

-Gracias –contestó él, y su sonrisa era tan forzada como la suya.

Cuando Ron llegó -al fin-, notó la tensión en el ambiente, pero sabiamente prefirió callarse. Era una prueba más de que había madurado desde que salió de Hogwarts. Hablaron de temas sin importancia, lo que habían hecho, planes para la tarde, noticias de conocidos.

Hermione sabía que más tarde, cuando estuviesen a solas, Ron querría saber exactamente qué era lo que Harry había dicho o hecho. Y ella, pese a sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, le acabaría dejando ver lo esencial. Y Ron intentaría comportase con Harry como siempre, pero no podría evitar mostrarse más frío y distante. Y Harry se alejaría aún más de ellos. Y el ciclo empezaría de nuevo…

Pero en aquel momento no quería pensar en el futuro. Así que se empezó a contar una anécdota del trabajo, intentando no reflexionar sobre lo absurdo que era la situación: tres personas en una cocina, contando chistes y fingiendo que los últimos tres años de su vida no habían tenido lugar.

Pese a todo, la ilusión se mantuvo en perfecto equilibrio. Tanto Hermione como Ron se esforzaron por relajarse alrededor de Harry, y Harry se esforzó por comportarse como su antiguo yo. Sólo de vez en cuando la máscara se le escapaba, y de repente Hermione le devolvía la mirada a un desconocido de ojos cansados e inexpresivos, que hacían que un escalofrío la recorriera. Pero esos momentos pasaban en seguida, y el acto continuaba.

A veces se preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría. Porque, tarde o temprano, algo tendría que romper la balanza.

Pero las semanas siguientes transcurrieron sin que el temido suceso acaeciese. Lentamente, la rutina se estableció.

Harry tenía las mañanas libres; mientras sus dos compañeros trabajaban, él se encargaba de las tareas de la casa: limpiar, hacer la comprar, preparar la comida. Decía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que Ron y Hermione se mantenían. Por la tarde, Mcgonagall y Flickwitch, sus antiguos profesores de Transformaciones y Encantamientos, se encargaban de darle clases. Por las noches devoraba todos los libros de hechizos, pociones y criaturas mágicas que caían en sus manos. No volvió a visitar a Dumbledore, pero Hermione estaba segura de que el director estaba al tanto de todos los progresos de Harry.

Este horario no le dejaban mucho tiempo para estar con sus antiguos amigos, pero ninguno de los dos protestó. Sin embargo, por las noches intentaban sacarlo de su cuarto, aunque sólo fuese para leer en el salón. A menudo trataron de convencerle de ir a cenar de nuevo con los Weasley, y un par de veces lo lograron, aunque con la promesa de que serían pocas personas. En esas escasas ocasiones Ginny nunca estaba presente. Harry no preguntó por ella, y nadie dio explicaciones.

Hermione sabía que Ginny había roto con su novio y que había tardado exactamente seis días en encontrar uno nuevo. No había hablado con ella directamente, sin embargo. Estaba furiosa, porque comprendía que quisiese olvidar, pero lo suyo era egoísmo puro y duro. No le costaba nada interesarse por Harry.

El único incidente que presagió peligro fue el encuentro con Snape.

Era uno de esos días en los que Harry aceptaba ir a casa de los Weasley. Sonreía con amabilidad, intervenía en un par de conversaciones y, en general, permanecía callado toda la velada. Esa noche había llegado a reírse de las bromas de los gemelos, y todos estaban de muy buen humor.

Por supuesto, nadie pensó ni por un momento que Snape eligiese aparecer por mera coincidencia, aun con la excusa de tener un mensaje de Dumbledore.

-Vaya, Potter –murmuró mirándolo fijamente-. Qué sorpresa.

-Snape –contestó Harry, como quien pronuncia en nombre de un hongo especialmente asqueroso.

-_Profesor_, Potter.

-Ya no, _Snape_ –pese a mantener la expresión en blanco, la satisfacción en su voz era evidente-. Ya no soy alumno suyo.

El maestro de pociones se cruzó de brazos, sin apartar sus ojos negros de los suyos.

-Aun así, esperaba un mínimo de respeto por tu parte hacia tus mayores. Pero claro –sus delgados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-, qué otra cosa se puede esperar… del hijo de James Potter.

-Ya basta, Severus –dijo la señora Weasley con severidad, al mismo tiempo que Harry se ponía en pie.

-No tengo por qué soportar esto, Snape –declaró con frialdad-. Gracias por la cena, señora Weasley. Nos vemos otro día.

El señor Weasley también se incorporó.

-No tienes que irte, Harry. El profesor Snape se irá enseguida, ¿no es así?

Snape no se había movido de su sitio.

-Por supuesto.

Harry vaciló, y Hermione adivinó que estaba dividido entre marcharse, como le apetecía hacer, o resistirse a que Snape lo echara. Después de todo, pensó con desdén, era un hombre. Su orgullo tenía mucho peso en la ecuación.

-Dime, Potter. ¿Qué tal tu estancia de lujo en Azkaban? ¿Recibiste muchas visitas? ¿De piojos, tal vez?

Harry sonrió sin rastro de humor.

-No hay piojos en Azkaban. El frío los mata.

La velada alusión a los dementores hizo que todos los presentes se estremecieron. Snape no parpadeó.

-Es una pena –dijo con extremada suavidad-. Eso significa que ni siquiera ellos te hicieron compañía.

-¡Severus! –gritó la señora Weasley-. Por favor, vete ya.

Harry parecía haberse recuperado del golpe, pero tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

No tiene derecho a venir aquí y decirle eso a Harry –dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez.

Hermione se obligó a sí misma a intervenir.

-Harry no le ha hecho nada. Déjelo en paz.

Se alegró de que mantener la voz firme, como lo había hecho su novio momentos antes. Era difícil: ¡le estaba hablando así a un profesor!

-Sí, váyase –dijo uno de los gemelos con desprecio.

-Aquí no pinta nada –concluyó el otro.

Hermione miró a Harry de soslayo. Aún estaba a medio camino de la puerta, ppero su rostro se había suavizado un poco.

Pero Snape no había descargado el golpe final.

-Ah –murmuró. Sus ojos viajaron desde Harry hasta Ron, y desde allí hasta Hermione. Todos los demás fueron completamente ignorados-. Así que el trío está unido de nuevo, ¿no es así? Rodeado de amigos fieles, que te apoyan y te protegen en cuanto aparecen problemas. Como todos los buenos amigos deben hacer. Una pena que lo hayan recordado ahora… y no cuando más lo necesitabas.

Un silencio tenso siguió a estas palabras. Hermione tragó saliva. No podía rebatirlas, porque ella misma pensaba lo mismo. Era el turno de Harry de hablar, de defenderlos, de decir que ellos eran sus amigos y siempre lo serían, pasase lo que pasase.

Pero no dijo nada, y eso fue más doloroso que cualquier acusación.

Snape sonrió con lentitud, saboreando su victoria.

-Ya ves, Potter -dijo, un trasfondo venenoso escondido tras su tono ligero-. No puedes confiar en aquellos que van tras tu fama. Te abandonan en cuanto tu momento de gloria termina. Y el tuyo pasó hace mucho.

Harry tomó aire y lo soltó despacio.

-Gracias por la cena, señora Weasley –repitió. La máscara estaba de nuevo en su sitio, ocultando cualquier posible sentimiento-. Hasta luego.

-Buenas noches, Harry –respondió la mujer con voz débil. Hermione sospechó que también ella se sentía incluida en las palabras de Snape.

La sala permaneció en silencio cuando Harry se marchó, y perduró así un rato después de que Snape anunciara que debía irse, y que lamentaba no poder disfrutar más tiempo de su compañía. Lo cierto es que nadie volvió a hablar mucho el resto de la noche.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron, Harry estaba encerrado en su cuarto. La luz de la lámpara se colaba por debajo de la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos fue a visitarlo. Al día siguiente él se comportó con naturalidad, y todos respiraron aliviados.

Hermione sabía que tenían que hablar de ello, pero se alegraba de poder dejarlo un día más. No estaba preparada –seguramente nunca lo estaría, pero eso sólo se sumaba a la lista de cosas que evitaba pensar-, y, quizás, si lo alargaba lo suficiente, el problema terminaría desapareciendo por sí solo.

¿Qué había pasado con la valentía Gryffindor? Esos días se encontró cavilando sobre si, en efecto, los Slytherin tenían razón sobre ellos. A la hora de la verdad, sólo eran cobardes.

El tiempo pasó sin ser visto, y la rutina volvió a su lugar sin haber sido realmente interrumpida. Poco a poco, Hermione se fue relajando. Sin embargo, una semana después, cuando releía un informe sobre el cuidado de hipogrifos, llamaron a su puerta. Antes de que pudiera contestar, un Ron tan pálido como una hoja de papel se precipitó en su despacho.

Hermione adivinó sin necesidad de explicaciones que el equilibrio se había roto.

-Es Harry –dijo Ron-. Ha matado a Snape.


	11. Precio por un asesino

_Gracias a los que contestaron a la pregunta, y lamento no haber escrito esto tan rápido como esperaba. Al menos no he tardado tanto como la otra vez. Y es un capítulo muy largo.  
_

_Me gusta cómo me ha quedado este capítulo, en especial la parte final. Me cuesta escribir ese tipo de escenas. Disfrutad._

* * *

**11. Precio por un asesino**

Harry se reclinaba en la silla. Una cadena reforzada con magia le tiraba de las muñecas y las unía al respaldo. La adrenalina recorría sus venas. La última vez que se había encontrado en esa situación, había pasado tres años en Azkaban. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparado para huir.

Relajarse como si no tuviese nada que temer requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad.

El aburrido funcionario de gris llevaba sentado delante de él más de una hora. Se trataba sin duda de un auror, y sin duda había media docena de aurores escuchando cada respuesta. Todos ellos –incluido el mismo Harry- podrían permanecer así mucho tiempo, hasta que ocurriese algo.

El funcionario tomó de nuevo el pergamino y repitió las preguntas, atento al mínimo cambio a las respuestas.

-¿Dónde estabas las pasada noche, a la una de la madrugada.

-En mi cuarto. Durmiendo.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda atestiguarlo?

-No.

-¿Saliste de su cuarto en algún momento?

-No.

-¿Hay algún tipo de sello que delimite la entrada?

-No.

Harry no cambió el gesto, aunque esa última parte fuese nueva. Al parecer, querían pillarlo por otro sitio.

-Un gesto de confianza por parte de tus anfitriones, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Una pena. Lo cierto es que estoy sorprendido de que no pasase antes. La cabra tira al monte, ¿no es lo que dicen?

Harry intentó respirar hondo sin que fuese demasiado evidente. Con lentitud. Querían que cometiese un error: debía mantener la cabeza fría.

El funcionario le miró a los ojos, como queriendo arrancarle la verdad, antes de levantar de nuevo el papel.

-Resume tu versión de los hechos.

Paciencia.

-Entré en mi cuarto después de cenar, estuve estudiando hasta las doce, a esa hora apagué las luces y me dormí. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, sobre las seis y media, cuando unos amables aurores me sacaron de la cama a patadas.

El funcionario pasó por alto la ironía y se centró en los detalles.

-¿Qué estabas estudiando?

-Libro reglamentario de hechizos, séptimo curso, de Miranda Goshawk.

El hombre de gris levantó la vista, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No es un libro muy básico para ti?

Harry se obligó a sonreír con naturalidad, aunque su voz sonó cortante hasta para sus propios oídos.

-No, cuando no has tenido la oportunidad de aprender.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué capítulo lo dejaste?

-No terminé el capítulo. Estaba cansado, y no me enteraba bien, así que lo dejé para el día siguiente.

-¿En qué página lo dejó?

-En la doscientos sesenta y algo.

-¿No lo recuerda?

-No.

-Mmm.

Harry reprimió un suspiro. Tenían que andar realmente faltos de pruebas para querer descubrirlo por el número de página. Quizás era hora de cambiar de estrategia.

-Contésteme a una pregunta, señor.

Aparentemente no le prestaba atención, pero Harry se fijó en que las manos se tensaban.

-Soy yo quien hace las preguntas aquí –replicó el hombre con desdén.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante.

-Pero la respuesta me ayudaría a aclarar mi… um… situación actual.

El auror no dijo nada, y Harry se lo tomó como un permiso para continuar.

-Dado que no tengo varita, ¿cómo pretenden que haya matado a alguien, y menos a un mago experimentado como él? Usted mismo lo ha dicho, era un libro muy básico para mí. Tengo un nivel de escolar: no habría sido rival para Snape.

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, satisfecho con su discurso. La voz de la lógica hablando. El hecho de que tuviese una varita escondida en su cuarto era algo que mejor no mencionaba. Sería firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Sin embargo, el hombre se inclinó hacia él, una sonrisa más oscura y más personal en los labios.

-Potter –dijo con lentitud-, yo vi los informes de tu último caso. Vi el estado en el que quedaron los aurores. Créeme, aun sin varita… yo preferiría tenerte encadenado y devuelta a la celda más profunda de Azkaban.

Se puso en pie, y Harry levantó la vista para no apartar sus ojos de lo suyos.

-Soy inocente –dijo en voz baja.

Si el auror lo escuchó, no dio señales de ello. Recogió sus pergaminos, sin mirarlo, y abandonó la sala. Harry estaba solo de nuevo. No, no solo. Siempre había gente con él, vigilándolo. Era, después de todo, un peligroso asesino.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al aire-. ¿Cuándo vais a dejarme en paz?

Nadie contestó.

Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo. Le acabarían soltando por falta de pruebas. No podían tener. Después de todo, él no había matado a Snape.

Decir que lamentaba su muerte sería mentir. Aun así, todo lo que había dicho era cierto: había pasado la noche estudiando, y se había despertado con la llegada de los aurores. Harry se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, pensando que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo. No tenían ningún sospechoso, y se aferraban como a un clavo ardiente a lo único que tenían. Él.

-Soy inocente –repitió de nuevo.

Y, de nuevo, el silencio respondió.

Mucho después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Un auror al que no había visto le desencadenó y le ordenó que le siguiera. Harry se levantó, con las piernas dormidas tras haber estado sentado tanto tiempo.

El auror tenía el pelo cano y una expresión severa, el tipo de persona que daba la impresión que era mejor no meterse. Llevaba el uniforme gris con una capa oscura que todos los de su profesión vestían el en Ministerio.

Le guió por los pasillos grises, réplicas exactas unos de otros, sin apartar su mirada desconfiada de él. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a una puerta y la sostuvo abierta mientras él pasaba.

La nueva sala no era igual que la anterior. La diferencia la marcó la persona que estaba allí sentada, mordiéndose los labios.

-Hermione –dijo Harry con voz neutra.

Se sintió culpable. Hermione no tenía la culpa de que estuviese allí; es más, se había molestado en ir a visitarlo. No debería ser tan duro.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con más suavidad, mientras el auror lo encadenaba de nuevo a la silla y se alejaba unos paso.

Ella levantó la vista, y Harry se fijó en que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Harry –dijo con voz ronca-. Dime la verdad.

Harry sintió que su expresión se endurecía de nuevo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, Hermione? –preguntó con severidad-. Pensaba que te habías arrepentido. Todos estos años has estado equivocada. ¿No es eso?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Harry, tienes que entenderme –murmuró-. No sé que pensar. Yo…

-Déjalo –la cortó con sequedad.

Llevaba horas sufriendo un interrogatorio. Había dicho una y otra vez que era inocente y no le habían creído. Al contrario que la primera vez, no estaba asustado y confuso, sino muy cansado, con la paciencia al límite y con la rabia y el resentimiento de años acumulados. Después de todo, aún pensaban que era un asesino. Aún lo culpaban por algo que no había hecho.

Esta era la oportunidad que Hermione llevaba pidiendo para demostrar que confiaba en él, y que él podía confiar en ella.

Y la había dejado escapar.

Harry estaba harto de dar oportunidades.

-¿Por qué has venido?

Hermione tragó saliva y bajó la vista. Entonces, volvió a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

-Quería verte.

-¿Te han dicho que vengas? ¿Ron? ¿Los aurores? ¿Dumbledore?

Hermione se sobresaltó con el último nombre, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

Nunca fue buena mintiendo.

-¿Para eso te mandan? ¿Para sacarme información?

-¡No, Harry! –exclamó ella-. Escucha, yo…

Él sacudió la cabeza y llamó al auror. No quería escuchar los balbuceos de Hermione. Con rabia, se preguntó si habría ido de no habérselo ordenado Dumbledore. Porque estaba claro que Dumbledore estaba detrás: había obligado a sus antiguos amigos a acogerle, a fingir que estaban arrepentidos.

Se avergonzaba de haber dudado. Durante un momento había creído que todo volvería a ser como antes. Azkaban no le había enseñado nada, después de todo.

Hermione seguía balbuceando.

-Harry, por favor. Compréndelo, Ron vino y me dijo…

El auror le desencadenó de nuevo. Aun en aquel momento, la varita estaba preparada. Harry se puso en pie, sin mirar a su antigua amiga.

-… no te vayas. Por favor. Dame sólo unos minutos…

Harry se preguntó si pensaban darle algo de comer, o iban a dejar que muriese de inanición al no poder juzgarlo formalmente. El auror que lo guiaba le sostuvo la puerta abierta, mientras que una auror más joven lo apuntaba con la varita por la espalda.

-¡Harry! –gritó Hermione-. Si no confías en mí, busca a otra persona. Necesitas ayuda. ¡No puedes hacerlo tu solo!

Harry vaciló, sólo un momento.

Después siguió andando.

Esperó que Hermione lo llamase de nuevo, pero no hubo ni un solo ruido. Ni un sollozo, ni una palabra, ni un susurro. Seguramente se había cansado de llamarlo.

Y, durante un momento, Harry se sintió agradecido de que hubiera dejado de intentarlo, y decepcionado porque hubiese dejado de hacerlo.

No tenía a nadie. No podía confiar en nadie. Tenía que poder hacerlo él solo.

Era su única opción.

En cierto modo, también le escocía que las palabras de Hermione tuviesen más razón de la que quería admitir. Sin embargo, no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Por mucho que intentase evitar el final, estaba encadenado y con una docena de aurores encima de él. Ni un estornudo les pasaba desapercibido. Todos querían su cabeza, y tarde o temprano, la tendrían.

Fue la aurora la que le encadenó esta vez, al volver a la sala que habían abandonado antes. O, al menos, una idéntica a esa.

Fue la auror quién se acercó esta vez, mientras que el otro le apuntaba con la varita. Tenía una expresión tan seria como su compañero; el pelo castaño recogido en una cola le hacía los rasgos más duros.

Mientras ella se inclinaba para examinar las cadenas, Harry sintió que le introducía algo en la manga.

Una varita.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, intentó que su expresión no cambiase. Algo debió reflejarse, porque el otro auror se tensó.

-No intentes nada, Potter –dijo con una voz profunda que concordaba con su aspecto.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo, sin atreverse a hablar.

¿Qué pasaba si era una trampa? ¿Y si la joven auror actuaba bajo órdenes? ¿No estarían probándolo, a ver si se guardaba el arma? Si le pasaban un arma y la escondía sería como autodeclararse culpable. Alguien que no tiene nada que temer no necesita esconder nada. Pero, si no era una trampa, si de verdad había alguien dispuesto a ayudarlo… entonces estaría entregando su última posibilidad de escape.

Examinó a la mujer con el rabillo del ojo, pero esta lo observaba con la misma desconfiada hostilidad de antes mientras ocupaba su sitio junto a la puerta. Su rostro no revelaba nada.

Harry cerró los ojos, intentando pensar.

¿Quién querría ayudarle?

Un nombre saltó en su mente como una bombilla encendida, y Harry se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan lento. Selene. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ella.

Después de todo, ella ya le había dado antes una varita. Quizás merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Además, el tiempo de entregarse ya había pasado. Había dudado mucho. Si era una trampa, su culpabilidad estaba echada.

Y, no pudo dejar de notar, aún no había ocurrido nada.

Cerró la mano sobre su antebrazo, notando la varita allí. Respiró hondo, sintiéndose más seguro. Ya no estaba indefenso.

Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios antes de que pudiese reprimirla.

Era algo absurdo, porque nada realmente importante había cambiado. Un instante antes había estado encadenado, vigilado y hundido. Ahora seguía estando encadenado y vigilado… pero sentía que tenía una oportunidad.

Porque no estaba solo. Porque quizás _sí_ podía conseguirlo.

Después de todo, ya había hecho antes cosas que todos habían considerado imposibles.

Su optimismo se pinchó como un globo cuando la puerta se abrió, y tres aurores más, todos en uniforme, franquearon el paso a un hombre de aspecto fiero. Tenía el pelo de color rojizo lleno de mechas grises. Sus ojos amarillentos le sostuvieron la mirada sin parpadear. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato: había visto su rostro decenas de veces en los periódicos desde que saliera de Azkaban; su nombre aparecía mencionado tan a menudo como el de Dumbledore.

Rufus Scrimgeour, actual Ministro de Magia.

Harry comprendió lo mala que era su situación, y supo que una simple varita no podría cambiar nada.

-Harry Potter –dijo él, evaluándolo con la mirada. Pareció decepcionado por lo que veía-. He oído muchas cosas de ti en las últimas semanas. Demasiadas. Das demasiado jaleo para ser un vulgar asesino.

-Soy inocente –contestó Harry con voz inexpresiva.

Scrimgeour esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

-Por supuesto.

Cojeando levemente, se acercó a Harry y se sentó frente a él. Los aurores se retiraron para dejarles espacio. Aun así, seguían pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Así que este es el Niño Que Vivió –dijo el Ministro de Magia con voz pensativa. Hizo una pausa, pero Harry permaneció callado-. Todo el Mundo Mágico tenía las esperanzas puestas en ti, ¿sabes? Fue un duro golpe para todos. Y esa decepción se ha transformado en resentimiento. Antes, la gente te quería y admiraba. Ahora te odia. Están predispuestos a creer cualquier blasfemia que digan sobre ti, aunque no sea cierta.

Se reclinó en la silla y le miró con seriedad.

-Verás, Harry. Como bien sabes, no hay pruebas de que seas culpable de este último asesinato. Si las hubiera, ya estarías en un bote camino de Azkaban, y esta vez sin posibilidad de retorno. Aun así, eres el principal sospechoso. El único. Y no vamos a dejarte ir tan fácilmente.

-Lo imaginaba –contestó Harry.

Scrimgeour ignoró la interrupción.

-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato, y te aconsejo que no intentes negociar, porque no estás en la situación adecuada. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, sus planes y sus seguidores, y haremos tu estancia en Azkaban ligeramente más confortable.

Las manos de Harry se crisparon sobre la varita antes de que pudiese controlarse.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber cuáles son los planes de Voldemort? –preguntó con una serenidad que no sentía.

Scrimgeour lo miraba fijamente.

-Deberías, puesto que eres su seguidor.

-¿Qué? –siseó Harry con incredulidad.

Ya había aceptado que le tildasen de asesino, pero esto era demasiado. Voldemort había matado a sus padres. Le había perseguido toda su vida, una amenaza constante que no le dejaba respirar. ¿Cómo podían sospechar que se había unido a él?

-No. Estoy. Con. Voldemort –dijo, marcando cada palabra.

-¿Estás diciendo que todos los asesinatos los has cometido por tu cuenta? –preguntó el Ministro de Magia, alzando una ceja poblada.

-No he…

-Lo sé, lo sé –le cortó Scrimgeour con un gesto impaciente-. Eres inocente, no has cometido ningún asesinato. Permíteme dudarlo, Potter. Aunque no tengamos pruebas con este último, no hay duda de quién asesinó a esa familia _muggle_. Tu familia.

-¡Yo jamás les hubiese hecho daño! –gritó Harry, apretando los puños.

En cambio, la voz de Scrimgeour seguía sonando serena y con un leve matiz de satisfacción.

-Es sabido por todos que odiabas a tu familia. Nunca te molestaste en ocultarlo. Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que hicieras algo así.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse. Si, había odiado a los Dursley, los seguía odiando, y no lamentaba lo más mínimo su muerte. Era algo que jamás diría en voz alta. Aun así, y pese a las miles de veces que había imaginado que les echaba todas las maldiciones que se sabía, nunca les hubiese tocado.

Él no era como todos pretendían hacer ver.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y devolvió la mirada al Ministro.

-No tengo nada que decir, porque no he hecho nada. No he matado a nadie, no he torturado a nadie, y mucho menos –su voz se tiñó de la incredulidad que aún sentía- me he aliado con Voldemort. Y vosotros habéis tenido encerrado en Azkaban a una persona inocente, durante varios años. Y no es la primera vez.

Entornó los ojos, desafiante. La alusión a Sirius le pareció un buen golpe. No había nada que Scrimgeour pudiese replicar a eso.

Su confianza se resquebrajó cuando el hombre suspiró con cansancio y se levantó.

-Esperaba que fueses más razonable, Potter –dijo con indiferencia-. Era un buen trato para ti. Hasta estábamos dispuestos a defenderte de tu antiguo amo.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero el Ministro de Magia ya le había dado la espalda.

-Llamad a los dementores –ordenó-. Si no quiere hablar, habrá que arrancarle las palabras. Un recuerdo de lo que le espera destruirá sus defensas.

-¡NO! –gritó Harry, revolviéndose y tirando para sacudirse las cadenas.

Una parte de su mente le dijo que era inútil, que mantuviese la calma y lo llevase lo mejor que pudiera. Pero otra, más irracional, a la que el miedo le daba fuerzas, le pidió que saliese de allí como fuera.

_Dementores no._

_Otra vez no._

Scrimgeour salió sin mirar atrás, y dos de los aurores le acompañaron. Los tres restantes permanecieron allí. Sólo veía a dos de ellos, pero sus rostros parecían excavados en piedra. Ni piedad, ni inquietud, ni satisfacción. Sólo la gelidez de acero.

El frío se extendió como una ola por toda la habitación, bañándole hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Apretó los dientes, pero le castañeaban demasiado. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba.

Y el dementor, su capucha oscura sobre el rostro, las manos putrefactas, estaba sobre él.

_Escoria. _

_Morirás. No mereces otra cosa._

_Asesino monstruo sangre sucia._

_Eres una vergüenza para tus padres._

_Que los gusanos se alimenten de tu carne._

-¡NO!

De algún modo, logró sacar la varita de la manga. Abrió las cadenas con un gesto y apuntó directamente al dementor.

_La alegría de salir de Azkaban, que le diese el viento salado en el rostro, saber que aunque siguiese encadenado estaba libre, saber que nunca volvería._

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Era el recuerdo más feliz que poseía, y que jamás llegaría a poseer. Hundía sus raíces en la desesperación, y de ella tomaba fuerzas. Salió de su varía con ondas plateadas y convergió para formar un ciervo plateado, que agachó la cornamenta y atacó al dementor.

Pero no estaba a salvo. Aún no.

Los aurores se habían helado por la sorpresa, pero los escasos segundos de margen ya habían pasado, y tres hechizos volaban hacia él.

Harry se agachó y saltó a un lado, usando unos reflejos que ya no recordaba que tenía, y alzó la varita. Su boca se movió por voluntad propia, y un haz de luz roja planeó hacia el auror. Este lo esquivó, pero Harry ya se había movido y apuntaba al otro. Éste no fue tan rápido como su compañero, y la maldición le acertó en el pecho. Cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre goteándole de la nariz.

Harry se volvió a mover, pero había estado demasiado tiempo parado. Un resplandor azulado le rozó el costado, y la sangre empezó a manar. Ahogando un grito de dolor, se llevó la mano a la herida. Escocía. Pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que escapar antes de que llegaran refuerzos.

Se giró y lanzó una maldición a la joven auror. Esta hizo un quiebro, pero no logró esquivarla. Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, y de repente Harry tuvo la sensación de que ella podría haberlo evitado. La duda persistió cuando ella se desplomó en el suelo.

Sólo quedaba uno.

Se volteó y se encontró apuntando con la varita a una persona que también le tenía encañonado.

Ambos pausaron, respirando con dificultad. Harry se fijó en que era el auror de pelo cano, que había estado vigilándolo desde el principio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Potter? –dijo este en voz baja-. ¿Vas a matarme a mí también?

-Yo no he matado a nadie –contestó él.

-David Collins era mi hermano –dijo el auror simplemente.

Harry le miró, confuso.

-¿Qué?

-El auror que asesinaste cuando te detuvieron –explicó él-. Todos hacen hincapié en los _muggles_ a los que torturaste y mataste, en la bestialidad de sus muertes. Nadie recuerda al auror que dio su vida por detener a un asesino.

Harry intentó mantener la varita firme, pero le temblaba. Recordaba algo así en el juicio, pero no había pensado mucho en eso. Había estado demasiado confuso, y era peor la mención de los Dursley. Le llamaban el asesino de _muggles_, después de todo. No el asesino de aurores.

-No lo recuerdo –admitió-. No sé quién es ese David Collins.

Los ojos del auror reflejaron ira por primera vez.

-No importa –declaró con su voz grave y profunda-. No es algo de lo que no podamos estar seguros, por falta de pruebas o testigos. Te vieron matarlo. Otros dos aurores estaban allí. Eres un asesino, Harry Potter.

Su vista se nubló un momento. A través de la neblina, vio al auror hacer un movimiento y mover los labios. Su cuerpo y su lengua tomaron voluntad propia, y Harry se encontró arrodillado en el suelo a dos metros de su posición anterior, gritando un hechizo.

La sorpresa y la rabia cruzaron el rostro del auror cuando el haz rojo le golpeó. No soltó la varita cuando cayó al suelo, ni cuando sus ojos se cerraron con un rictus de dolor.

Harry se quedó contemplándole, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

No podía quedarse allí. Tenía que escapar y ponerse a salvo. Después tendría tiempo para reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado, y en lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Le quitó la capa oscura al auror y se la puso sobre los hombros. Intentó que cubriese la herida sin tocarla, para que la sangre no manchara la tela. Guardó la varita y se detuvo en la puerta.

Si salía, estaría poniendo precio a su cabeza. Las órdenes no serían capturarlo, sino perseguirlo y matarlo si se resistía. Claro que el precio estaba puesto desde que sacara la varita al entrar el dementor. Quizás desde mucho antes.

Abandonando la sala, se preguntó cual sería el precio que pondrían a Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico.


	12. Se acaban las opciones

_Tengo la excusa de los exámenes. Después tengo la excusa de que, después de tantos días encerrada estudiando, lo último que me apetecía era quedarme encerrada a escribir._

_La primera parte no me gusta, la segunda creo que es decente. He perdido soltura en este tiempo de inactividad, y creo que se nota._

* * *

**12. Se acaban las opciones**

Cuando la alarma sonó, era demasiado tarde. Harry Potter había escapado. Nadie se explicaba cómo, puesto que no tenía varita, pero había dejado inconscientes a tres aurores y alejado a un dementor. Después, se había desvanecido sin rastro.

Esto confirmaba que el Niño que Vivió se había unido a las filas de Voldemort, y era más peligroso de lo que nadie había imaginado.

Nadie se fijó en un auror más entre las docenas que salían a las calles. Éste se perdió entre la multitud, con la capa gris envuelta en torno a él y una mano presionándose el costado.

* * *

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando Harry llegó. La puerta estaba protegida con un encantamiento, pero Hermione le había enseñado el hechizo que lo contrarrestaba. No parecía que hubiesen reforzado la seguridad.

Permaneció unos minutos en la entrada, para asegurarse de que el piso estaba vacío. Sin hacer ruido, se coló y cerró la puerta tras él.

Una punzada en el costado le atravesó un momento antes de atenuarse. Se levantó la ropa y se palpó con precaución. No sabía nada de hechizos de curación, así que había tenido que rasgas la capa del auror y vendarse el torso, esperando que la herida restañase sola. Pero ésta no había dejado de sangrar, y la tela ya estaba teñida de rojo.

Intentando no manchar nada, entró en la cocina y empezó a saquear la nevera. Embutido, queso, chocolate, galletas, pan, cosas rápidas de comer y que le llenaran el estómago vacío.

El hechizo que ocultaba su rostro se había desvanecido unas pocas horas después, al mismo tiempo que los rugidos de sus tripas se hacían más audibles. Llevaba un día entero sin comer, después de todo. Tres comidas calientes al día le habían ablandado.

Habría sido imposible sin varita, reflexionó Harry. Y precisamente porque nadie esperaba que la tuviese, había podido escapar. Nadie esperaba que con un encantamiento para ocultar su rostro pasase por delante de sus narices, uniéndose a las filas que lo buscaban. Sólo podía dar gracias de que Ojoloco Moody estuviese retirado.

Después de todo el día escondiéndose entre _muggles_, muerto de hambre y sin una sola moneda en el bolsillo, decidió que sólo había un sitio al que podía ir: su antigua casa, el hogar de Ron y Hermione. Allí estaban todas sus cosas, si es que no las habían tirado, y podría coger comida y ropa limpia. Se pasaría allí en cuanto oscureciese, pero antes de que sus antiguos amigos volviesen a casa. Sólo le preocupaba que el apartamento estuviese vigilado. Sin embargo, no había nadie.

Tal vez pensaban que no merecía la pena patrullar, porque sin duda alguien medianamente inteligente y con un mínimo de sentido común estaría en Francia para aquellas alturas.

Era extrañamente divertido que ni en aquellas circunstancias pudiese cumplir las expectativas.

Cuando terminó de comer, barrió las migajas y limpió los rastros de su presencia. Bastaría un vistazo un poco más profundo (o una ojeada al interior de la nevera) para descubrir que alguien había estado ahí, pero sólo quería algo para ganar más tiempo.

Se deslizó hasta su cuarto a oscuras. La puerta estaba cerrada. La abrió un poco y se asomó. La luz de la farola iluminaba la estancia, pero tuvo que permanecer allí un par de minutos antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran del todo.

Esperaba encontrar su cuarto irreconocible: muebles estaban volcados, el colchón sacado de su sitio, los libros abiertos y registrados. Sin embargo, los aurores no eran así.

Todo seguía exactamente igual: los libros apilados descuidadamente en la mesa, la almohada tirada en el suelo, la silla con la ropa arrugada que se había puesto el día anterior. Hasta la cama deshecha parecía tener los mismos pliegues que cuando abandonó el cuarto.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

Pensó en llevarse los libros, pero le estorbarían más que ayudarle. Además, no eran nada del otro mundo. Podría encontrar otros ejemplares en cualquier sitio.

Lo siguiente fue abrir su armario, en busca de prendas limpias. La mayoría de las camisas y vaqueros que encontró (tampoco tenía tantos) tenían alguna que otra mancha y estaban arrugados. Supuso que debía avergonzarse de que todos hayan visto el caos que tenía en su habitación, pero juzgó que tenía otras cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. Huir de la justicia, por ejemplo.

Sacó una mochila del fondo del armario y fue embutiendo en ella todo. La ropa arrugada se arrugó aún más. Era un saco grande, pero, aun plegando las prendas todo lo que pudo, sólo logró meter un pantalón y dos camisetas. Recodando que llevaba la misma ropa desde hacía más de un día, se cambió por otra relativamente limpia. La sucia la metió debajo de la cama.

En un cajón del escritorio tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, todo reunido a base de caridad. Le había costado mucho aceptarlo, pero ahora daba gracias de tenerlo disponible. Se guardó los billetes y las monedas en el bolsillo, contándolas por encima.

¿Qué más? Se rascó la cabeza. Aún estaba a tiempo de volver a la cocina a por algo de comida.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y un suave murmullo llegó hasta él. Harry cogió la mochila con prisa y se acercó a la ventana. Se asomó: estaban a bastante altura, pero era su única opción.

-… tantos aurores…

Era la voz de Hermione, baja y frustrada. Murmuró algo más que no alcanzó a oír. Ron contestó, en el mismo tono.

-… aún no lo han encontrado… dicen que… marchado…

-…puede ser…

-Dijeron que nos iban a dar una guardia, por si decidía volver. ¿Dónde están, a ver? –se alzó de pronto la voz de Ron, furiosa-. cidar y frustrada. el primero en atacar.s estas ¡Vigilando al Ministro, por supuesto! ¿Dónde sino? –con tono de burla, imitó-. "Le consideramos lo bastante capaz como para defenderse usted mismo y a su novia en el caso de que el fugitivo aparezca". ¡Y una…!

-¡Ron! –le regañó ella, antes de que terminara la frase.

-¡Pero es verdad! –se quejó él-. No les importa lo que nos pase, porque sólo somos un auror en proyecto y una funcionaria del montón, que encima se preocupa por el bienestar de los elfos domésticos.

-El auror en proyecto duerme esta noche en el sofá –replicó Hermione con frialdad.

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así –protestó su novio.

Hubo una pausa, y unos murmullos ahogados por la pared. Harry sacudió la cabeza y abrió la ventana lo más sigilosamente posible. Era mejor marcharse, antes de que se les ocurra entrar a mirar en aquel cuarto.

La mención de su nombre le hizo detenerse en seco.

-…dónde estará Harry ahora…

Había vuelto a bajar la voz, y tuvo que aguzar el oído.

-…Ron… qué pasa si… Dumbledore dice que… muy tarde…

-… preocupes… hecho lo que has podido…

Hermione murmuró algo más, y Ron replicó con firmeza.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Era extraño que fuese él quien la apoyase y la hiciera entrar en razón, cuando siempre había sido a la inversa. Quizás en estos años Ron había madurado más de lo que pensaba.

O quizás nunca lo juzgó bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé –respondió Hermione con cansancio. Ahora estaban más cerca; Harry se acercó a la ventana, dispuesto a escapar si era necesario-. Pero me siento tan mal… me miró tan fríamente, ¿sabes? Como si no me conociera de nada. Y yo… debería haber insistido, pero… no fui… no fui capaz…

Su voz se quebró. Harry imaginó que debía sentirse culpable, pero no sentía nada. No sintió satisfacción, pero tampoco remordimientos. Recordó a su amiga Hermione, la adolescente con la nariz siempre metida en los libros, pero no pudo relacionarla con esa adulta que lo había acogido en su casa. Esa Hermione ya no existía: se había ido, y otra persona a la que no conocía había tomado su lugar.

Eso sí que hizo que algo se retorciera en su pecho.

Como si estuviese duplicando sus pensamientos, escuchó a Ron murmurar:

-Eso te pasa porque sigues pensando en Harry como el amigo que conocíamos. Mira, era mi mejor amigo, y siempre le echaré de menos. Cuando pienso en él, no quiero pensar en el desconocido que ha estado con nosotros estas últimas semanas, sino en el Harry de verdad. En el que se podía confiar, ¿recuerdas?

-Un gran amigo –murmuró ella.

-Y el mejor buscador de todo Hogwarts.

-Generoso.

-Valiente. Y muy idiota.

-Y un egoísta –explotó Hermione-. Nunca, nunca en todos estos años pensó una vez en nosotros. Se lanzaba al peligro, y nos dejaba a todos atrás, preocupándonos por él. Sufriendo…

-No creo que lo viese como un acto de egoísmo, Hermione –dijo Ron-. Lo hacía porque se preocupaba por nosotros.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que fuese egoísta. A él tampoco le gustaba esperar a que la pelea terminara, mientras él permanecía cruzado de brazos. Pero pedía que nosotros lo hiciésemos cada vez que a él le tocaba luchar.

-Siempre pensó que debía hacerlo todo solo –asintió el joven auror.

-Siempre pensó que estaba solo –le corrigió ella con voz cansada-. Pensaba que cargaba con toda la responsabilidad. Se tomó demasiado literalmente lo de que el Niño que Vivió debía salvar al Mundo Mágico.

-A lo mejor fue toda esa presión lo que le hizo abrazar la magia oscura –reflexionó Ron-. Tiene sentido, ¿no crees? Imagínate: estás marcado. Todo el mundo espera de ti más de lo que puedes dar. Te asustas, pero no te dejan retroceder. No te dejan salidas. Sólo te queda escapar, de alguna manera.

Un suspiro.

-Sí, es muy posible.

-Vamos a dormir –dijo él-. Estás agotada.

No volvieron a hablar, y unos instantes después, la puerta del dormitorio de ambos se cerró. Harry permaneció inmóvil, una mano sobre la ventana.

_Sólo te queda escapar, de alguna manera._

Ese Ron tampoco era el que conocía. Su amigo jamás habría dicho algo tan sensato, tan cierto. Porque sólo le quedaba escapar. Era su única opción.

En la oscuridad, Harry se deslizó hacia la puerta y abandonó el piso. Si alguno de los dos notó algo, estaban demasiado cansados como para levantarse a investigar.

El aire fresco de la calle acarició su rostro y revolvió su cabello. Harry se aplastó el flequillo contra la frente, ocultando la cicatriz. Miró alrededor con cautela, examinando las ventanas oscuras y las calles iluminadas por las farolas. No había nadie.

Quizás por eso mismo saltó, aferrando la varita, cuando escuchó detrás de él el eco de una voz que le llamaba por su nombre.

-Te estaba buscando, Harry. Ven conmigo.

Harry se volvió con lentitud.

-Selene.

-Ven –repitió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Pese a la baja temperatura de la noche, llevaba una fina túnica de color azul oscuro, que dejaba ver más piel de la necesaria. No llevaba varita, pero, por la seguridad que destilaba, parecía ser capaz de aplastarle con un solo dedo.

Harry la miró con desconfianza, retrocediendo un paso.

-No.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿No?

-Ya me ha manipulado bastante gente. Y ya estoy cansado. No voy a salir de una trampa para caer en otra.

Selene lo miró un momento antes de hacerse a un lado. Detrás de ella había un objeto alargado, cubierto por una tela. Ella tiró del tejido, desvelando una vasija adornada con relieves. Un resplandor plateado surgía de su interior, iluminando su rostro.

-Mira esto –dijo ella, haciendo un gesto hacia el recipiente.

-Un pensadero –murmuró Harry.

La miró con desconfianza un momento antes de centrarse en los remolinos argénteos. Entornó los ojos, pero no logró ver nada desde allí. Si quería saber lo que contenía, tenía que acercarse.

La curiosidad mató al gato, o eso dicen.

Se aproximó despacio, atento al menor movimiento, pero Selene permaneció inmóvil. La miró una vez más antes de inclinarse sobre la vasija.

Durante unos minutos observó la escena sin parpadear, con el rostro inexpresivo. El recuerdo terminó, Harry tardó un rato en volver en sí. Lo hizo despacio, como despertando de un sueño. Cuando por fin miró a Selene, la expresión ida aún no había abandonado sus ojos.

-¿Vendrás conmigo ahora, Harry? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Sí –contestó él-. Te seguiré.

* * *

Dumbledore suspiró y se reclinó sobre el escritorio, sintiéndose viejo y cansado. Era tarde, pero no podía descansar. Aún no.

Ya no tenía energía para luchar contra el curso de los acontecimientos.

El auror siguió hablando, relatando el informe.

-…hemos registrado toda la ciudad. Ningún hechizo de rastreo ha logrado encontrarlo. No logramos entenderlo, Dumbledore. Tiene que recibir ayuda de fuera. Nuestros informes dicen que no tiene tanto nivel como para cubrir su rastro de esa manera. La única posibilidad es que esa rata haya vuelto con su amo.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

-No con Voldemort. Con _ella_.

El auror calló un momento, confuso. En su percha, Fakwes gimió.

-¿Con… ella?

Debería haberlo imaginado desde el principio. Debería haber sabido que ella no se mantendría al margen ante semejante oportunidad. Debería haber sospechado algo de tantos años de silencio. Debería haberse adelantado a sus maquinaciones, haber protegido a Harry, haber…

Debería ser más joven, más perceptivo, y más capaz de luchar.

No debería ser el viejo derrotado en el que se había convertido.

-Desvaríos de un viejo –contestó suavemente al auror, permitiéndose un momento de nostalgia-. Fantasmas del pasado que regresan para hechizarme. Asuntos que creía cerrados para siempre.

Se reclinó hacia atrás, intentando recuperar la firmeza que necesitaba.

-Dejen de buscarlo, ya no tiene sentido –ordenó-. Refuercen los puntos clave, y protejan al Ministro. Y tengan cuidado. Hay más fuerzas en juego de las que imaginábamos al comienzo.

El auror saludó y abandonó el despacho.

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo. Se quitó las gafas de media luna y las dejó sobre el escritorio, lleno de papeles y cartas que había recibido o que debía terminar de escribir. Se frotó los ojos con una mano, acariciando a su fiel fénix con la otra.

-Harry está con ella, Fawkes –murmuró-. Hemos fallado a la hora de protegerle.

El fénix soltó un gemido. Dumbledore miró el ave dorada, cuyo fuego nunca se extinguía, porque renacía una y otra vez. Él, en cambio, no podía hacer lo mismo.

Tampoco podía volver atrás y corregir sus errores.

-Es demasiado tarde para él –dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Dolía. Dolía mucho.

No era el mismo tipo de dolor agudo que sintió cuando comprendió que le habían abandonado, ni la helada mordedura de los dementores. Era algo más consciente, más cercano, y más real.

Lo que Harry vio al asomarse en el pensadero es algo que quedaría gravado en su retina por mucho tiempo. Él mismo, en Azkaban. El desgastado cuerpo con apenas un retazo de vida que había sido tan sólo un mes antes.

Era distinto saber que estaba mal, y ver hasta que punto. Encerrado en su propia mente, no había sido realmente consciente de su estado. Aquel recuerdo le mostró con cruel objetividad todo lo que no recordaba: las costillas sobresaliendo entre los harapos, los huesos con apenas piel recubriéndolos, el pelo sucio y enmarañado, los labios cortados y resecos, los ojos muertos. Vio aquella inmundicia con forma humana, apenas un animal, murmurar palabras inconexas, reírse y llorar sin motivos, hablar para gente que no podía escucharle. Abrirse heridas para escapar del dolor, y ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

No era _él_. No podía serlo. Simplemente no.

Pero no había manera de negarlo, y algo dentro de él se contrajo con asco y repulsión a reconocer su propio rostro en la cara hundida de esa criatura.

-Lo que eras, Harry, ni más ni menos –dijo Selene con calma, sin emoción. Su voz se volvió más dura, retándole a contradecirla-. Yo te saqué de allí. Yo te salvé. Sólo por eso, merezco que me escuches, ¿no crees?

-Sí –asintió Harry, sin levantar la vista del pensadero.

Selene le sirvió una copa, y Harry se la llevó a los labios sin pensar. Era un líquido frío y con un leve sabor dulzón, que extendió una ola de energía por todo su cuerpo, desde el estómago a la punta de los dedos. Parpadeó, sintiéndose más alerta.

-Bien –dijo ella sin mirarlo-. Es bueno que recuerdes las antiguas deudas. Nadie hace nada a cambio de nada, Harry, y si no devuelves los favores no pienses que nadie va a hacerte uno a ti.

Harry volvió a asentir.

Por primera vez miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación fría e impersonal, sin ventanas, que de algún modo daba la sensación de ser un calabozo. No demasiado grande, con dos asientos y una chimenea apagada. Había una estantería con libros en una pared, aunque estaba demasiado lejos para ver ninguno, y un escritorio en una esquina. El pensadero estaba delante de él, de nuevo cubierto por un velo.

-¿De quién es ese recuerdo? –preguntó.

-Mío, por supuesto –respondió ella-. Siéntate.

Harry se dejó caer en una de las butacas, y ella tomó asiento en la otra.

-Te has visto a través de mis ojos, en nuestro primer encuentro. No estoy segura de que recuerdes como fue. No estabas muy… consciente.

-Recuerdo lo suficiente –contestó Harry con irritación, aunque lo cierto es que toda esta etapa estaba cubierta por una densa neblina-. Me prometiste muchas cosas.

-Te prometí que saldrías de allí. Y lo he cumplido, ¿no es cierto?

Harry parpadeó y agachó la mirada. Había una alfombra en el suelo, cubierta por intrincado dibujos geométricos.

-Sí.

-Y también te prometí que cumplirías tu venganza. Tú, en cambio, me prometiste que me seguirías.

Harry levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

-No recuerdo haberte prometido eso.

Selene sonrió, condescendiente, enlazando sus manos sobre el regazo.

-No te hagas el ingenuo, Harry. Sabías perfectamente donde te metías. Yo te ayudo, y tú me ayudas a mí.

Suspiró y se reclinó contra el respaldo.

-Pero tienes razón. No fui muy _específica_. Por eso estamos teniendo esta conversación, y por eso te estoy dando otra oportunidad, en lugar de abandonarte a tu suerte por haberme desobedecido.

Harry notó el rencor reptando por su voz. Se esforzó por mantener la expresión en blanco, pese a la sensación de estar balanceándose en el vacío.

-¿Desobedecerte?

Selene se incorporó y fue a su escritorio, donde se sirvió otra copa. Dio un largo sorbo antes de volverse hacia su invitado.

-Te dije claramente –dijo, pronunciando despacio y con un leve timbre de irritación mal contenida- que no dieses otra oportunidad a aquellos que ya tuvieron una. _Ellos te abandonaron_. ¿Te importa explicarme por qué pensabas que esta vez sería diferente?

Harry volvió a mirar al suelo, siguiendo con los ojos las líneas de la alfombra.

-Todos nos equivocamos –murmuró-. Todos estamos confusos alguna vez, y actuamos sin pensar. Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-No –replicó Selene con desprecio-. La primera oportunidad se concede. Es un regalo. La segunda hay que ganársela.

Harry vaciló un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Y tú no me estás ofreciendo otra oportunidad?

Selene esbozó una sonrisa sesgada.

-Sí. Y tú me vas a demostrar que no me he equivocado contigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Que trabajes conmigo –respondió ella de inmediato-. Conmigo, no _para_ mí. Tú tienes tus propios objetivos, yo tengo los míos. Eso está bien mientras sean compatibles entre ellos. Yo te ayudaré a conseguirlos, y tú me ayudarás a conseguirlos a mí.

Eso parecía una variación más de su anterior afirmación: "Si quieres que alguien te haga un favor, debes hacer tú uno". Al parecer, la forma de pensar de Selene se basaba en esa filosofía. Algo a cambio de algo.

-Tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo.

-Eso es. A mi entender, es lo mejor para todos. Los dos salimos ganando. Y a mi entender, eso me hace mejor que Dumbledore o Voldemort.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry.

Selene había pronunciado ambos nombres sin ninguna entonación, como si fuese totalmente normal compararlos y ponerlos al mismo nivel.

-Porque ellos no te ofrecen otra opción. O estás con ellos, o están contra ellos. Y una vez que estás bajo su mando, debes obedecer sin vacilar. El sacrifico personal no importa, si con ello se ayuda a una causa mayor.

Selene calló. Durante unos momentos permaneció inmóvil, recordando. Después parpadeó lentamente, y sonrió.

-¿No crees que eso es tan cruel como matar a alguien sólo porque te estorba? –preguntó con suavidad-. ¿Qué precio estarías dispuesto a pagar por ganar una guerra? ¿Cuántas vidas, cuantas familias…?

Su voz se apagó de nuevo. Miró la copa, pensativa, antes de sacudir la cabeza y vaciarla de un trago.

-No espero más de ti de lo que yo te ofrezco –continuó, depositando la copa vacía sobre la mesa-. Pero tampoco menos.

-¿Y qué me ofreces? –preguntó Harry.

-Lealtad –respondió ella-. No te abandonaré si tú no me abandonas a mí. Te protegeré si me proteges. Guardaré tus secretos si tú guardas los míos. Suponiendo que te los cuente, claro –sonrió ella.

Harry no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-O sea –dijo él-. Estoy a salvo mientras no haga nada en contra tuya.

-Si quieres verlo así –se encogió de hombros ella-. Eres libre de marcharte ahora. No te perseguiré. Pero deberías recordar que no llegarás lejos por ti solo. Después de todo, si aún no te han cogido, es porque nosotros hemos estado cubriendo tu rastro.

Harry torció el gesto. Debería haberlo imaginado.

-¿Y qué pasa si me uno a ti, y después prefiero irme por mi cuenta?

-Que más te vale esperar a que yo te de mi permiso –contestó ella con ligereza-. O todo lo vivido en Azkaban te parecerá un buen sueño. ¿Algo más?

Harry lo pensó durante unos minutos, y después sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Te unes a mí?

Él la miró en silencio.

No había nada que pensar. Realmente no tenía otra opción. Y ella también lo sabía: le devolvía la mirada, segura y confiada, con la mirada victoriosa de quien ya ha obtenido lo que quiere.

Sólo por eso Harry consideró la idea de decirle que no.

En un ramalazo de orgullo, pensó que merecería la pena ver la expresión frustrada de su rostro. Eso era un giro que no esperaba. Eso le enseñaría a no manipularlo, como todos hacían, como ella llevaba haciendo desde el principio.

Pero eso sólo estaría bien unas horas. Cuando se encontrase solo, en mitad de la noche, con todos los aurores a punto de alcanzarle, lamentaría esta decisión con toda su alma.

Por mucho que lo odiase, sólo había una salida.

-Sí –dijo con voz firme-. Acepto.

* * *

_IMPORTANTE: ¿Soy muy pesada insistiendo con el tema de la culpabilidad de Ron y Hermione? Quería mostrar su punto de vista, pero he estado a punto de borrar esa última conversación varias veces. ¿La dejo o no la dejo? (Tened en cuenta que esos dos van a tardar en salir de nuevo)._


	13. El color de tus ojos

**13. El color de tus ojos**

Una maldición pasó rozando su oreja izquierda. Eso le produjo escozor agudo, pero ignoró el dolor mientras se giraba y devolvía el ataque. Apenas había terminado el movimiento de varita cuando dos rayos de luz roja volaban en su dirección, directos a su pecho. No le daba tiempo a esquivarlos. Masculló un hechizo escudo.

El campo de magia lo rodeó, pero lo había hecho con demasiada prisa para ser estable. Aguantó el primer rayo, pero se desestabilizó y desapareció con el segundo. Pero Harry ya se había repuesto, y saltaba a un lado gritando otra maldición.

Todos sus hechizos se chocaron contra un muro infranqueable, mucho mejor construido que el suyo propio.

Pero eso le daba unos instantes de margen, mientras el escudo se desvanecía. Harry saltó hacia delante y alzó la varita, preparado para descargar el hechizo final.

-¡Ex…!

-¡Expelliarmus!

El haz de luz lo golpeó y lo lanzó hacia atrás, la varita arrancada de la mano. Aterrizó de espaldas en el suelo con un golpe que le cortó el aliento. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, concediéndose unos instantes antes de levantarse. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, sintiendo cada músculo dolorido, cada moratón, y cada golpe recibido.

Una sombra cayó sobre él, y no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que una varita le apuntaba al pecho.

-Estás muerto, Potter –dijo una voz burlona.

Harry dejó escapar algo que guardaba cierto parecido a una carcajada.

-Y que lo digas –jadeó.

Abrió los ojos y tomó la mano extendida de Susan Shepher, auror y su actual compañera de entrenamiento. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios carnosos.

-Vas mejorando –le dijo. Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de tener la respiración entrecortada-. Esta vez casi me alcanzas.

-Eso lo dices para darme ánimo –masculló Harry.

-Ya, pero era lo que pegaba decir –sonrió ella.

Él le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero ambos sabían que él no era capaz de enfadarse con ella por una tontería así. Tras varias semanas entrenando juntos, el formalismo inicial entre un jefe y su subordinado había desaparecido.

-Has hecho trampa –dijo él, en cuanto se le calmó la respiración-. No has hecho un hechizo escudo, sólo tenías un objeto que lo simulaba. Pensaba que odiabas esos trastos.

-No me gustan –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero no los odio. Odio a la gente tan inútil que necesita uno de esos para defenderse de maldiciones. Pero los trastos en sí mismos son útiles.

En ningún momento cambió el tono alegre y jocoso, haciendo perder la seriedad de lo que decía. Susan era todo lo contrario a la imagen que él tenía de un auror: siempre sonriente, siempre de buen humor, siempre dispuesta a echar una mano.

Se había ofrecido voluntaria cuando Selene pidió gente que ayudase a Harry a mejorar con sus hechizos. Había demostrado ser una buena profesora, paciente pero implacable, que no dudaba en hacerle repetir un hechizo una y otra vez hasta que le saliese correctamente. También era una persona con la que podía hablar de casi todo, una excelente duelista, y guardaba una acérrima lealtad a Selene.

Lo único que le frustraba era su reticencia a enseñarle nuevos hechizos.

-Los que ya conoces te sirven en cualquier situación –solía decir-. No necesitas más. Aprende a usarlos perfectamente, y ya hablaremos.

No era la única que opinaba así. Los otros magos y brujas con los que solía entrenar –entre ellos Dave, un curtido auror con el que tenía casi tanta familiaridad como con Susan- decían algo parecido. Harry se había cansado de discutir, pero era un tema que le irritaba profundamente.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Harry, sentándose en la hierba junto a Susan. La sala de entrenamiento era un patio al aire libre, un pequeño jardín en la mansión que era el refugio de Selene. Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba situada-. Me sorprende la cantidad de gente que trabaja para Selene. Todos los aurores, la gente infiltrada en el Ministerio, en el Profeta…

La auror asintió.

-No debería extrañarte, su oferta es buena. Es básicamente estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurre, e informar. Paga por ello, y, si se hace bien, es un trabajo sin riesgos.

-Pero vosotros lo tenéis más difícil –señaló Harry-. La chica que me ayudó a escapar, por ejemplo. Eso no es lo que yo llamaría "un trabajo sin riesgos".

-Nuestro trabajo de por sí ya es más peligroso –respondió Susan-. Si no quieres arriesgar tu vida, búscate un trabajo de oficina, no seas auror.

De nuevo habló con una sonrisa, pero Harry supo que creía totalmente esas palabras.

-Además –continuó ella-, yo creo en lo que dice Selene. El suyo no es un gobierno activo, no promete grandes cambios ni nada semejante. Más bien, que cada uno viva en paz, lidiando con sus propios problemas. ¿Y sabes? A mí me parece bien. Nuestro sistema no es perfecto, pero funciona. Y la vida ya es lo bastante complicada sin que haya que preocuparse por un señor oscuro o los mortífagos.

-Debe de haber mucha gente que piensa así -reflexionó Harry.

Susan suspiró.

-Sí, la hay. Pero la gente que sólo aspira a vivir en paz rara vez hace algo para cambiar la situación. Esperan que otros lo hagan, o simplemente, aceptan lo que hay e intentan vivir lo mejor que pueden. Ninguno dejará la seguridad de sus casas y sus vidas para meterse en una guerra que no ven como propia, aunque les afecte tanto.

Harry parpadeó.

-Has pensado mucho sobre esto, ¿no?

Susan asintió con solemnidad, pero la sonrisa que amenazaba por aparecer la delataba.

-Bastante. Algún día escribiré un libro sobre esto y seré millonaria.

Harry rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero dime, ¿cómo recluta Selene a la gente?

-Se fija en alguien y observa. Si cree que tiene un perfil adecuado, manda a alguien de confianza a hablar con él. Después, da un tiempo para pensarlo. En este tiempo lo vigilan estrechamente, claro. Si dice que no, se le borra la memoria. Si trata de decírselo a alguien, se le borra la memoria. Y de paso se le hunde la carrera. Selene es muy rencorosa.

-Me he dado cuenta –bufó Harry-. ¿Y si dice que sí?

-Selene habla directamente con él o ella sobre lo que espera. Y cada uno a su casa. Los seguimos vigilando durante un tiempo, claro.

Harry asintió, pensativo.

-¿Pero qué me dices de ti, Dave y los demás? Os he visto, teneís una relación más cercana con ella.

-Acerca a ella a aquellos en los que más confía –dijo Susan, con el rostro brillando de orgullo-. Llevamos años con ella, la hemos ayudado en un sinfín de ocasiones. Formamos parte de su guardia personal.

-¿Necesita guardia personal? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, no –reconoció Susan a regañadientes-, pero seguimos estando aquí para lo que necesite. Y para ti también –añadió de repente-, ya que ahora estás sólo por debajo de ella.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias –dijo con sinceridad-, pero de momento, lo único para lo que te necesito es para que me pegues una paliza de vez en cuando.

Ella rió. Tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

-No es para tanto. En serio, sólo necesitas práctica. Yo llevo años entrenándome. Tú, bueno –le miró de reojo, vacilante-, tú no has tenido esa oportunidad.

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada. No se sentía cómodo hablando de Azkaban, y dudaba que alguna vez se recuperase.

-La tengo ahora –dijo, sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí –dijo ella en voz baja-. La tienes.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que ella se incorporó.

-Me tengo que ir ya. Adiós, Harry. Ya nos veremos.

-Estaría bien que nos viésemos un día fuera del campo de entrenamiento –llamó él a su espalda.

Ella no se giró para mirarlo.

-Sí, estaría bien. Hasta luego.

-Adiós –respondió él, antes de recostarse en la hierba.

Apenas había desaparecido Susan en el interior de la masión cuando percibió una presencia fría a su espalda. No le sorprendió ver a Selene, tendiéndole una copa de vino. Él la aceptó, inclinando la cabeza en señal de gracias.

La mujer se sentó a su lado, arrodillándose con elegancia. Arrancó una brizna de hierba y la hizo girar entre sus dedos.

-Te llevas muy bien con Susan –observó Selene.

-Sí, supongo que sí –contestó Harry. Con un deje burlón, se volvió hacia ella-. ¿No es lo que siempre dices? No tratar a tus inferiores como tus sirvientes, sino como tus aliados. Conocerlos, ganarse su respeto y su confianza. Eso es lo que hago, Selene.

-Qué raro –replicó ella con acidez-. Hubiera jurado que estabas proponiéndole una cita.

Harry se llevó la copa a los labios, ocultando una sonrisa. Era imposible pasar mucho tiempo con Selene sin darse cuenta de lo celosa que era con lo que consideraba de su propiedad. Objetos, territorio, dinero, persona. No permitía que tocasen lo que era suyo.

-Nah, no he llegado tan lejos. Quizás la próxima vez.

No lo dijo en serio, pero tampoco totalmente en broma. Se encontraba bien hablando con Susan, alguien con quien entrenar y con la que podía hablar, sin que sintiese prejuicios hacia él. ¿Y qué tenía de malo que disfrutase de la compañía de una chica guapa?

Al parecer, Selene no opinaba lo mismo.

-Yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces –dijo ella con frialdad, dando un sorbo de vino. Observó de soslayo la expresión ceñuda de Harry, y su voz se suavizó un poco-. No me malinterpretes, no voy a ponerte trabas ni censurarte por ello. Pero no te conviene una relación tan personal con aquellos que te sirven.

Harry dejó la copa de lado con irritación.

-¿No eres tú la que te pasas media vida diciendo eso de "relacionarte con tus inferiores"?

-No es lo mismo –repuso ella con calma-. Son personas, con ideas y sueños propios, y se merecen ser tratados como tales. Pero no debes olvidar que tú estás encima de ellos. A veces, Harry –dijo, adoptando ese tono de voz cansado y con una sombra de amargura-, a veces es necesario dar órdenes difíciles. Mientras más cercanos a ellos estés, más difícil te será. La debilidad es algo que no puedes permitirte.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Harry la miró. Tenía los ojos perdidos en el vaso, su mente vagando a años de distancia. El leve velo de tristeza que había percibido en su voz era casi tangible.

Harry suspiró.

De repente, ella alzó los ojos. Sus pupilas atraparon las de él.

-Contéstame a esto, Harry. Si fuese necesario, ¿serías capaz de mandar a Susan, Dave y a los demás a la muerte?

El joven mago la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Yo… -murmuró, sin saber que decir.

-Su vida por la tuya –repitió ella-. O la tuya, por la de ellos.

Harry tragó saliva. ¿Qué pretendía que dijese? ¿Era una pregunta trampa, una prueba, o simplemente estaba probando lo que acababa de decir? ¿Qué pasaría si decía "sí"? ¿Qué pasará si decía "no"?

¿Qué pasaría si daba la respuesta equivocada?

-Sólo dime la verdad, Harry –se impacientó la mujer.

-No lo sé –respondió con cuidado-. Yo…

-Sí que lo sabes –lo cortó ella con desdén-. Te conozco, Harry. Di la verdad.

Harry tomó aire.

-No –dijo con serenidad.

Selene cerró los ojos y se reclinó en la silla.

-Bien –murmuró con desinterés-. Eso está bien.

Harry frunció el ceño, molesto. Tenía la sensación de que había superado la prueba que Selene le había puesto, fuese cual fuese. También supo que estaba jugando con él. Era otra forma de manipulación, pese a que Selene le había prometido que se habían acabado. Pero ella rara vez hablaba a las claras: siempre dando rodeos con palabras ambiguas y acertijos. Era simplemente su forma de ser, y no por ello era menos irritante.

-Volviendo al tema de Susan –dijo ella. Él la miró, sorprendido. Ya se había olvidado de la auror-. No es sólo eso. También es como _ella_ te ve a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres su líder, una figura a seguir. Puede que tenga cierta familiaridad contigo, pero te equivocas si crees que ha olvidado el papel de cada uno. Te respeta, e incluso la intimidas. Eso es un muro difícil de franquear.

Harry se frotó los ojos, sintiendo una extraña impotencia. Entonces sí había prejuicios entre ellos. ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal, que no destacase? Una vida normal, con relaciones normales, en las que no hubiese límites de ese tipo.

-Se te ve muy bien informada –comentó él.

-No eres el único que "se relaciona con sus inferiores" –replicó ella con cierta sorna.

-¿Les haces encuestas?

-No. Leo sus mentes.

Harry se atragantó. Examinó su rostro, pero nada en su orgullosa seriedad dejaba transmitir si estaba bromeando o no.

-¿Eso no es una invasión de la propiedad? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-Sólo miro lo que me concierne.

-¿Y mi mente? ¿La lees?

Ella lo miró gravemente. Una sonrisa asomaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Seguro? –exhortó con ansiedad.

Selene se inclinó hacia él,

-Sigue insistiendo, Harry, y pensaré que tienes algo que ocultar.

-¿Qué? –se alarmó él-. ¡Claro que no!

-Ah, bien –dijo ella, tomando de nuevo la copa-. Entonces no te importará que le eche una ojeada a tu mente de vez en cuando.

Harry gimió.

Una visiblemente satisfecha Selene dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y se incorporó con elegancia. Harry admiró la esbelta figura, demasiado joven –sospechaba- para la edad que tenía en realidad. La vanidad era otro de los defectos de Selene.

-Dejando aparte este tema –dijo ella-, Susan y los demás son una buena influencia para ti. Te he estado observando entrenar: tienes excelentes reflejos, eres rápido y bueno apuntando. Puedes llegar a ser muy bueno, pero te falta experiencia.

-Lo sé –asintió él. Todo eso se lo había dicho Dave la primera vez que entrenaron, junto con una larga lista de los fallos que había cometido. Empezando por la forma de desenfundar la varita.

Cuando él le señaló que había derrotado a tres aurores para escapar del Ministerio –en realidad dos-, Dave se había limitado a contestar: _factor sorpresa. Y suerte, mucha suerte._

Selene lo miraba, pensativa.

-Lo cierto es que yo también necesito practicar. Hace demasiado que no me enfrento en un duelo a nadie. Serías un gran rival, Harry.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el halago.

-Me encantaría.

Selene asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-Pero primero, entrena hasta que los aurores te digan que ya tienes el nivel suficiente. No tengo paciencia con torpes e inútiles.

* * *

Pese a ser pleno día, sólo una leve luz azulada irrumpía en la estancia. El ambiente era fresco, sin llegar a hacer frío. Era un cuarto poco adornado, en el que lo que más destacaba era un espejo de cuerpo entero, con el marco bellamente trabajado. Junto a él había una mesa con un cepillo y una jarra de agua.

-Cuando te dije que te enfrentaras a mí –dijo una voz femenina detrás de él-, no me refería a este mismo día. Y en mis habitaciones privadas.

-Yo mismo consideré que estaba preparado –dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, como a ella le gustaba que hiciera-. Y le pedí a Susan que me llevara hasta aquí.

Ella sonrió con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Tú mismo te consideraste preparado? –repitió ella-. Te tienes en gran estima.

-Ya, bueno–respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es lo que tiene: ser el niño que vivió y un huido del Ministerio, ver tu cara en el periódico todos los días…

De repente, él volaba contra la pared, y ella estaba allí, apuntándolo con la varita. No la había visto moverse.

-Deberías volver a la tierra –dijo ella, con la voz cargada de oscura satisfacción-. La fama te hace hablar demasiado, querido. Nadie va a perdonarte la vida porque aparezcas en los periódicos.

Harry se frotó la espalda dolorida.

-Sí, vale –dijo de mal humor-. Pero hay algo más que quería decirte. ¿Tú sabe por qué nadie me quiere enseñar hechizos nuevos? Cualquier alumno de por encima de sexto sabe más maldiciones que yo.

Selene lo miró un momento, calibrando su reacción.

-Yo se lo pedí –Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Ella continuó-. No quiero que te centres en hechizos de auror, sino en los que _yo_ puedo enseñarte.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-Tú… ¿vas a enseñarme?

Selene suspiró y retrocedió hasta encararse con el espejo. Observó su propio rostro, sus ojos azules, su piel lisa.

-Lo he estado pensando. Debes saber que yo no busco un aprendiz. No soy una maestra paciente. Disfruto de la soledad, y de guardar para mí los conocimientos que he ido adquiriendo a través de los años.

Hizo una pausa. Tocó la superficie del espejo, acariciando con la punta de los dedos el frío cristal.

-Pero tú… me recuerdas tanto a mí –sonrió, de repente-. Jamás pensé que diría algo tan tópico y trillado como eso, pero es cierto. Toda era rabia acumulada, ese poder que espera ser usado…

Se volvió hacia él. Un hilo de energía tocó su mejilla, tan leve como el roce de las alas de una mariposa.

-Puedes aprender tanto de mí, Harry… -murmuró ella-. Si tú quisieras.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer? –dijo Harry al fin. La lengua parecía estropajo en la boca.

Ella volvió a mirarse al espejo, pasándose el cepillo por el pelo con parsimonia. Pero sentía sus ojos clavados en él desde el reflejo.

-Has dejado atrás su vida anterior. Tus amigos, tus ideales… -hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcándolo todo –, tu punto de vista. Pero ya no es suficiente. Si quieres unirte a mí, no como aliado sino como igual, debes derribar todos tus prejuicios. El bien, el mal, todo depende de cómo lo mires. El sufrimiento de uno es el bienestar de otros. Del mismo modo, los hechizos no son buenos ni malos en sí mismos. Dependen de su uso. Aunque es cierto que los considerados oscuros son mejores para algunas cosas.

Harry asintió. Eso podía comprenderlo.

-Yo no soy valiente –continuó ella, dejando de cepillarse. Él adivinó que habían llegado a una parte importante-, ni generosa. Eso ya lo sabes. Yo no ayudo desinteresadamente, sin esperar nada a cambio. No soy una heroína, ni pretendo serlo. Los héroes mueren jóvenes.

Hizo una pausa, pero Harry se negó a reaccionar. Eso era algo que no podía compartir. Selene examinó el rostro de su reflejo.

-Veo que empiezan las discrepancias –dijo ella con un tono más duro del que había estado usando.

-Podría decirte que sí, que tienes razón –replicó Harry-, pero eso sería mentirte.

Ella lo miró unos intantes más, y él le sostuvo la mirada. Finalmente, ella dejó escapar un quedo suspiro y tomó el cepillo.

-Puedo vivir con eso –dijo con cierta acidez-. La verdad es que no esperaba otra cosa. Ya me habían contado… en fin. Esos arranques de heroísmo tuyos… van a ser tu muerte.

Harry sonrió levemente, sabiendo la batalla ganada.

-Hay algo más que quiero saber –dijo ella, dejando el cepillo de lado. Caminó hasta Harry y clavó sus ojos en los de él con seriedad-. ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

-No –respondió él con seriedad-. Y no quiero hacerlo.

Ella torció el gesto, pero no parecía sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? –insistió ella.

-No quiero quitar la vida de nadie –respondió Harry defensivamente.

-¿Aunque ese alguien te la quiera quitar a ti?

Harry apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Estás hablando de Voldemort, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues no te preocupes. Iré allí y cumpliré la maldita profecía…

Selene hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-No hablo de Voldemort. ¿Pensabas que te entrenas sólo por él? La vida sigue, tengo planes que van más allá de este pequeño país. Hay que luchar. Hay que defenderse. Hay mucha más que hacer aparte de "cumplir una maldita profecía".

Harry permaneció en silencio unos momentos, pensando.

-Siempre puedo dejarlos inconscientes.

-A veces no es posible –repuso ella con dureza.

-Evitaré llegar a eso.

-¿Huirás siempre que aparezca una lucha a muerte?

-No.

-¿Pelearás hasta derrotarlos y dejarás que otros los rematen?

-¡No!

-¿Te dejarás atrapar y matar para no tener que encontart en esa situación?

-No, yo…

-¿Tú qué? –escupió Selene. Su voz rezumaba veneno.

Las palabras abandonaron sus labios antes de que fuera consciente de que las formulaba.

-¡NO QUIERO SER UN ASESINO!

Selene calló, pero él no se dio cuenta. Fue como si hubiese quitado el tapón de una botella en la que había metido todo su miedo y su inquietud, y ahora fuese incapaz de contener el flujo que salía.

-No quiero ser lo que todos dicen que soy. No quiero dejar de ser quien soy. No quiero que los periódicos, Lupin y Dumbledore tengan razón, que soy un asesino y una vergüenza para mis padres. Quiero pensar que soy inocente, que todo ha sido una injusticia, y que todo es culpa suya.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla. Harry se la secó, furioso. No había llorado en años, y no pensaba empezar allí, en las habitaciones privadas de Selene.

-Yo… sólo quiero ser el mismo Harry de antes.

-Ya es imposible –dijo ella dulcemente.

Pasó los dedos fríos por su rostro, borrando el rastro de la lágrima que había logrado escapar.

-Quitar la vida a alguien es un acto cruel –dijo ella-. Es algo muy duro. Nadie vuelve a ser completamente el mismo. No debería forzarte a ello, Harry, pero es necesario. Aun si hubieses permanecido con Dumbledore, si te hubieses convertido en auror como pretendías, también habrías tenido que pasar por esto. Los aurores también son asesinos.

-Es diferente –murmuró él.

-¿Por qué? –susurró ella-. Tienes demasiados prejuicios. Olvídalos todos. Saca de la ecuación quién es bueno y quién no. Sólo queda alguien que mata a otro, para defenderse a sí mismos o a otros. Como yo. Y como tú.

Sentía su aliento acariciándole la piel. Sus palabras le mecían, calmaban una herida que no sabía que tenía. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, extendió una mano y enredó un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos.

-Yo no quiero ser como tú.

Se arrepintió de pronunciar aquellas palabras en cuando las pronunció, pero Selene sólo esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Somos lo que los demás hacen de nosotros.

Sus labios rozaron los suyos.

-Y a veces eso no está mal.

* * *

_Ya no me gusta esta historia. Me aburre. Me pasa desde hace varios capítulos, pero en este se me ha hecho muy evidente. _

_Pero que no se preocupe nadie, que no voy a dejar de escribirla. Personalmente, me parece fatal que un escritor deje a medias una historia con gente enganchada, aunque sea poca. Sé por experiencia que sienta como una patada en pleno estómago._

_Lo que se empieza se termina, después de todo._

_(Nota: Referencia a Memorias de Idhún en lo de "los héroes mueren jóvenes". Me encanta Sheziss)._


	14. Capítulo que no es capítulo

Esto iba a ser en principio el siguiente capítulo. ¿Problema? No me gusta como me ha quedado. Es muy absurdo (más de lo que pretendía al principio), subrealista y confuso (Harry es lanzado porque es así). Pero ya que lo he escrito me daba pena tirarlo, así que he quitado la parte de la trama y lo he puesto en plan parodia/capítulo extra. Y así compenso que tarde tanto entre capítulo y capítulo.

También tenía pensado escribir esto mismo desde el punto de vista de Selene. Si alguien tiene curiosidad lo haré.

En este capítulo teneis carta blanca para criticar.

* * *

**La suerte del principiante**

-¿Sabéis qué?

-¿Um?

-Harry Potter en realidad está muerto.

Silencio.

-Ajá.

-En serio, tiene sentido si lo piensas. Nadie sabe donde está, es como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa. Deberían buscarlo bajo tierra, eso es lo que digo.

-Tío, que lo ven casi todos los días. ¿Tienes periódicos en tu casa?

-Solo ven a _alguien_ que se hace pasar por él.

-Déjalo ya.

El tercer auror, que aún no había dicho nada, sacudió la cabeza.

-Se supone que estamos vigilando –les recriminó-. Dejad de cotillear y haced vuestro trabajo, que para eso nos pagan.

-No seas así –contesto el primero-. Nos han dado el trabajo más aburrido de la historia. Un centro comercial muggle. Me refiero, vale que hayan visto a Harry Potter pasar por aquí, que no lo creo, pero aun así, ¿crees que iba a volver por aquí? ¿Entre todos los lugares?

Como para darle la razón, una mujer cargada de bolsas y tirando de una niña pequeña estuvo a punto de arrollarlos a su paso. Por mucho que hubiese un hechizo de camuflaje sobre ellos, que distraía la atención de los muggles, la puerta de entrada de Harrods no era el mejor sitio para atrincherarse.

El auror suspiró y dejó la batalla por perdida. Es difícil discutir algo cuando tú estás pensado lo mismo. Después de todo, no habían mandado a tres novatos aún en adiestramiento por casualidad.

-Pero nos han encargado vigilar aquí, así que eso es lo que debemos hacer –insistió sin mucha convicción.

Fue completamente ignorado.

-¿Pues sabéis qué? –continuó el auror, como si la conversación no se hubiese interrumpido- Si al final sí está vivo, es porque Potter está ahora mismo con Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. Que no os extrañe si un día aparece como su sucesor.

-Bah, ese rumor es el más viejo del mundo. Yo digo que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis matará a quien haga falta antes de compartir el poder, y no creo que haga una excepción con Potter.

-Pues yo creo que sí, porque Potter es –el auror bajó la voz, y su compañero se inclinó hacia él. El tercer hombre ni siquiera los miró- el hijo secreto de El que no debe ser Nombrado.

Silencio.

-Ajá.

-¡Joder, finge al menos que te sorprende!

-No es culpa mía que sea una de las cosas más ridículas que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Pero Potter puede hablar con las serpientes, como él, ¿no? Eso es por algo.

El tercer auror, que había permanecido al margen, se incorporó de repente y sacó la varita.

-Harry Potter –siseó.

Los otros dos se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Qué?

-Harry Potter –repitió, sin apartar los ojos de la multitud-. ¡Viene hacia nosotros!

-Venga ya, ¿pretendes que nos creamos que…? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¡Es cierto! ¡Harry Potter en persona!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó el otro, manoseando la varita con nerviosismo. Había empezado a sudar.

-Luchar contra él –respondió el tercero de ellos con solemnidad-. Y caer como héroes si es necesario.

-Pues yo prefiero ser un héroe vivo –murmuró su compañero, el mismo que había rechazado en plano todas las teorías.

Porque Harry Potter se acercaba inexorablemente, y parecía de muy mal humor.

Llevaba el pelo más largo de lo que mostraban las fotos de hacía unos meses, y el viento le apartaba el flequillo de la cara, dejando a la vista la cicatriz en forma de relámpago (exactamente igual que como lo contaban las historias y leyendas). Ya no llevaba las gafas redondas que lo caracterizaban, sino unas rectangulares de color grisáceo. Los ojos se apreciaban desde la distancia, verdes y helados, y ninguno de los aurores sintió ganas de verlos más de cerca.

Aunque vestía con ropa muggle, estaba claro que no era uno de ellos. Eso no importaba, porque ninguna de las personas que pasaban por allí parecía verle. Debía estar envuelto en su propio encantamiento de camuflaje, igual que ellos.

De repente recordó una de las normas básicas que los instructores les habían inculcado: en caso de lucha, alejarse de civiles, y más si eran muggles.

-¡No te dejaremos hacer daño a gente inocente! –gritó él, intentando mantener la voz firme-. Lucharemos en otra parte.

Potter estaba ahora a una decena de metros de ellos. Se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

-Vale.

-Esto… -los aurores se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados. ¿Ahora qué? Finalmente, el más lanzado de ellos se adelantó un paso y le apuntó con la varita, envalentonado por el hecho de que Potter no había sacado la suya-. ¡No escaparás con vida!

El rayo aturdidor le golpeó en la frente antes de que pudiese parpadear. Los otros dos dieron un respingo, mirando a su compañero caído. Se recompusieron un instante más tarde, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Potter estaba junto a ellos, con una sonrisa torcida y la varita apuntando a la sien de uno de los aurores.

-Soltad la varita –dijo con fríamente- y levantad las manos. Despacio.

Tras un instante de vacilación, ambos obedecieron. Los muggles pasaban a su lado, hablando y riendo, ajenos a lo que ocurría en aquel rincón del centro comercial. No habría testigos aquel día.

Harry examinó a los proyectos de aurores un momento. Después, sacudió la cabeza casi con lástima.

-Novatos –dijo. Dos resplandores de luz roja iluminaron su rostro antes de extinguirse. Los aurores se deslizaron al suelo sin hacer ruido.

Harry guardó la varita, pero no se sintió mejor. Tendría que buscar a alguien que supusiera un reto, para descargar la rabia y la energía acumulada. En aquel momento, si Voldemort hubiese llegado a pasar por allí, Harry se habría alegrado de verlo. Porque tenía ganas de destrozar algo, pero también sabía que Selene lo desollaría si causaba daños irreparables.

Su movil empezó a vibrar.

Hablando del diablo…

Hay gente que podría considerar ridícula la idea de que una bruja tan poderosa como Selene tuviese un móvil. Quizás pensaran (y posiblemente tuvieran razón) que le pegaba más los métodos tradicionales de comunicación, y que se negase a usar algo que no fuese una pluma y tinta. Pero lo cierto es que había sido la misma Selene la que había insistido en que el propio Harry tuviera móvil. Se quejaba a menudo de que la magia frenase a la tecnología: de que los aparatos electrónicos se estropeasen en ambientes cargados de magia, y de que la gran mayoría de magos y brujas se empeñasen en seguir viviendo en la edad media. Mientras, ella escribía con bolígrafos y veía las noticias muggles en la televisión.

No estaba seguro, pero Harry pensaba que hasta tenía un ordenador.

-¿Sí? –dijo cuando descolgó, con un tono falsamente alegre.

-Harry –respondió ella. Su voz sonó perfectamente indiferente, pero había un borde afilado que arañaba con tan solo oírlo-. Vuelve de inmediato.

-Ah, Selene, verás, es que estoy haciendo unas compras en…

-Sé que estás en Harrods –le cortó ella con indiferencia. Harry ni siquiera se sorprendió de que ella lo supiese. Seguramente hasta tenía a alguien vigilándolo desde algún lugar de la calle-. Y sé que acabas de dejar inconscientes a los tres aurores que hacían guardia. Por favor, deja de ser tan infantil.

-No puedo evitarlo, soy así de inmaduro, ¿no es cierto? –replicó él, sin molestar por ocultar durante más tiempo el rencor que sentía.

Sabía que una rabieta no era el mejor modo de demostrar lo adulto y responsable que se era en realidad, pero en aquel momento no le podía importar menos.

-Hace sólo unos meses eras mucho más maduro que esto –repuso Selene-. ¿A qué se debe este retroceso, Harry? ¿Debo devolverte a Azkaban para que recuperes la seriedad? Te advierto que no pienso tolerar este comportamiento.

Harry sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría, pese a que sabía que Selene no cumpliría su amenaza.

-Selene, llevo _meses_ encerrado. Al menos, ¡déjame salir con supervisión! ¡Aunque sea para hacer la compra! Lo único que he hecho es entrenar durante meses…

-Es lo único que has querido hacer.

-… ¡porque es lo único que puedo hacer! Eso y mirar los periódicos –suspiró-. Selene, por favor. Ya estoy preparado para salir. Estoy preparado para enfrentarme al mundo.

Su respuesta es inmediata.

-No, no lo estás. Susan llegará en cuestión de minutos. Por favor, ve con ella. No la obligues a dejarte inconsciente.

Harry bufó. ¿Por qué tenían todos que ser tan jodidamente melodramáticos? Lo único que había hecho era salir de la casa sin permiso (que al parecer se encontraba en el campo, a unos kilómetros de Londres), echarse un hechizo de camuflaje y coger el tren hacia la ciudad. ¿Que había acabado en el centro comercial más importante de Londres, donde ya le habían visto y un par de aurores montaba guardia? Bueno, cosas de la vida. Él no era un preso, no se había escapado de una prisión, y no había cometido ningún delito.

Estaba en su pleno derecho a que le diese el sol de ven en cuando.

-Harry, comprendo que estés frustrado, pero no, no estamos llevando las cosas demasiado lejos –dijo Selene con un tono que pretendía ser comprensivo, pero que sonaba irritado. ¿Sería capaz de leerle la mente por teléfono?-. ¿Comprendes en la situación en la que nos pondrías a todos si el Ministerio o Voldemort te atrapasen…?

-No me van a atrapar –le aseguró Harry.

Se sentía seguro, invencible. No le atraparían. No se dejaría atrapar.

Selene resopló.

-Nadie cree en la derrota, Harry. Pero esta llega. Sobretodo cuando subestimas a tus enemigos.

-Lo sé, Susan me lo ha machacado mucho –dijo él con impaciencia.

-Cualquiera lo diría.

Un destello de luz plateada fue la única advertencia que tuvo. Pero los reflejos ya estaban actuando; Harry se agachó y tomó aire.

-Joder –murmuró-. Ahora los aurores atacan por sopresa.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –preguntó ácidamente Selene en su oído. Harry no dijo nada, escaneando la multitud. Estaban ahí, en alguna parte, pero al parecer no querían volver a atacarle mientras hubiese tantos muggles cerca-. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo te han encontrado?

Él parpadeó. Al parecer, Selene no tenía a nadie vigilándole. Lo próximo sería que en realidad no leía mentes.

-Pues… en la entrada de Harrods.

Casi podía oírla apretar los dientes.

-No me digas que no te has movido de allí, Harry.

El joven mago miró a su alrededor. Los cuerpos de los aurores seguía allí, igual que hacía cinco minutos.

-Esto… ¿no?

-Harry…

-Tengo que colgar. Aurores con los que barrer el suelo y eso. Luego te llamo.

Sin esperar respuesta, apretó el botón rojo de terminar la llamada. Guardó el móvil y balanceó la varita entre los dedos. ¿Dónde estarían esos aurores?

Lo primero que hizo fue alejarse de allí, para poder presentar batalla sin miedo de herir a un inocente. Además, tenía que escapar antes de que llegasen los refuerzos. Selene tenía razón al enfadarse, quedarse en el mismo punto en el que había abatido a tres aurores de guardia había sido una estupidez. Pero ella había llamado, lo había distraído, y se le había olvidado por completo.

Aunque dudaba mucho que esa excusa sirviese para mejorar algo.

De todas formas, la buena suerte no se le había acabado. Que sólo hubiesen llegado dos aurores, atraídos por el despliegue de magia en un sitio muggle, era una prueba de ello.

Se deslizó por calles vacías, alejándose del dentro. No esperaba encontrar un lugar vació a estar horas del día, pero sí uno menos transitado. Cuando torció una esquina, se encontró con un pequeño parque a la sombra. Una corriente de viento helado lo atravesaba, moviendo las hojas de los árboles y balanceando los columpios vacíos. Harry supo que había hallado el lugar perfecto.

Sonriendo, empuñó la varita y se giró. Los aurores llegaron allí apenas unos instantes después. Sin detenerse a recuperar el aliento, el duelo empezó.

Era fácil. Estos aurores eran más experimentados, y Harry tenía que prestar toda su atención para no dejarse alcanzar. A los pocos minutos ya sudaba, respirando con dificultad, y el viento soplaba sin piedad sobre su frente húmeda. Pero no era nada que no pudiese manejar, y se sentía bien.

Era como una danza, en realidad. Avanzar y retroceder, atacar y esquivar. Una vez que se cogía el ritmo era muy fácil seguir. Harry sentía los músculos estirándose y contrayéndose, desprendiéndose toda la energía y la rabia y la impotencia acumulada durante meses.

El primero de los aurores cayó, alcanzado por una de sus maldiciones. El otro ya no ponía tanto empeño en luchar, sino en defenderse y buscar una salida. Seguramente se arrepentía de no haber pedido refuerzos cuando pudo hacerlo. Selene y Susan tenían razón, subestimar a los enemigos llevaba a la derrota. Harry sonrió, sabiendo que la batalla estaba ganada.

Fue entonces cuando vio a la niña.

Era pequeña, de unos seis años. Sostenía una pelota en las manos y los observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, semiescondida detrás de unos arbustos. Podía verlos. Harry aún era consciente del hechizo de camuflaje, que le envolvía firmemente, y eso significaba que la niña tenía magia en ella. Seguramente en unos cuantos años estaría atendiendo en Hogwarts.

Harry sabía que el auror no le haría daño intencionadamente, pero también sabía que las maldiciones desviadas eran muy corrientes en los duelos. Ninguno de ellos la había visto en medio del frenesí de la batalla. Era un milagro que ningún hechizo la hubiese alcanzado aún.

Vaciló. Selene lo mataría por esto, si es que no lo iba a matar ya.

Por otro lado, no tenía por qué enterarse.

Se detuvo, giró y lanzó un hechizo protector sobre la niña. Esta chilló cuando el campo se ciñó sobre ella. Al mismo tiempo, un dolor agudo le cruzó el brazo derecho.

Harry tomó la varita con la otra mano. Le pareció que podía mover los dedos del brazo herido, y hasta que terminase la pelea eso debería ser suficiente. Intentando mantener el pulso firme, agitó la varita y pronunció un hechizo. La onda expansiva vibró en el aire, sin fuerza suficiente para derribar el escudo de la niña, pero lo bastante para alejar al auror.

Tenía que terminar el duelo pronto: la izquierda no era la mano que debía usar para manejar la varita. Tenía menos puntería, y menos fuerza en los hechizos.

También el auror se había dado cuenta de que la batalla se decantaba en su favor. Empezó a atacar con más saña, y Harry pasó de combinar ataques con defensa a dedicar todo su esfuerzo en defenderse. Se notaba mucho más lento y torpe, y estaba seguro de que el auror lo sabía.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento. No iba a caer allí. No lo permitiría. Le enseñaría a Selene que estaba equivocada.

El auror jadeó, sorprendido, cuando un haz de luz pasó con violencia a unos centímetros de su rostro. Harry suplió la falta de destreza con la velocidad. Hechizos que ni recordaba saber brotaban de su boca.

Al fin, uno de sus hechizos le alcanzó. El auror cayó de rodillas, aún consciente. Como si estuviese a su lado, la voz de Susan le recordó, severa:

-Aun cuando tu enemigo cae, aunque esté debil y desarmado, puede ser peligroso. No dejes nada al azar. Acaba con ellos.

Harry suspiró, y con un vago movimiento de varita lanzó un hechizo. El auror puso los ojos en blanco y se derrumbó.

-¿Los ha matado? –sollozó una voz.

Harry se volvió hacia la niña y sonrió amablemente, dando gracias de que no estuviese cubierto de sangre y vísceras ni nada por el estilo.

-Claro que no, sólo se han desmayado.

-¿Eran hombres malos? –preguntó ella. Harry supuso que era su forma de aferrarse a lo que conocía, los buenos castigando a los malos y salvando a la gente.

Pensó en una manera de explicarle que el hombre malo era él. Después sacudió la cabeza: la niña no quería saber la verdad, sólo escuchar que sí, el mundo era tal y como lo conocía.

Con seis años aún tenía derecho a creer en los cuentos de hadas.

-Claro –dijo Harry con suavidad-. No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de ellos.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa. Le faltaban dos dientes.

-Ahora –dijo Harry, sacando la varita-. Voy a hacer una cosa para que los hombres malos no vuelvan a seguirte. ¿Entendido?

La niña asintió, el miedo dejando paso a la curiosidad. Harry sabía que, de un momento a otro, empezaría a hacer preguntas.

-_Obliviate_.

La memoria de la chiquilla quedó desplegada como un libro de imágenes frente a él. Harry seleccionó las más recientes, que empezaban con su aparición en el parque, y las eliminó.

-Vete a casa –le dijo a la niña. Esta parpadeó un momento antes de asentir y darse la vuelta.

Aquellos a los que les acababan de borrar la memoria eran muy abiertos a sugestiones. Obedecer órdenes sin cuestionarlas, confusión, y a veces dolor de cabeza. Los efectos secundarios se pasaban en unos minutos, pero ese periodo permanecía borroso. La pequeña no recordaría haber hablado con él.

Era un hechizo muy útil.

Esta vez fue él quien llamó a Selene, porque sabía que ella no lo llamaría sin saber si la pelea había terminado. El suyo era el único número de la agenda. Sabía que la mujer había intentado convencer a Susan de que también usase uno, pero ella se había negado en redondo. No se fiaba de los juguetes muggles.

No lo cogió al primer toque, y Harry se preguntó si le estaba haciendo esperar a propósito. Al tercero, Selene respondió, con un tono distraído que dejaba claro la clasificación de Harry en su lista de prioridades.

Ahora tenía que resaltar la derrota de los dos aurores, quitar importancia a la herida del brazo y ocultar lo de la niña.

-Qué hay, Selene –dijo alegremente.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Dime, Harry, ¿qué criatura inocente has protegido hoy en un despliegue de heroísmo?

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? –barbotó Harry, rascándose la cabeza.

Desde el otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba su respiración, lenta y pausada.

-Aquella niña estaba en medio, ¿vale? –reconoció tras unos segundos-. Yo sólo la aparté.

Selene suspiró.

- Tu complejo de héroe te llevará a la tumba., Harry. Te lo digo en serio. No puedes proteger a todo el mundo, ni eres responsable de que vivan. Con no causarles daños innecesarios debería ser suficiente. Pero no sé para qué me molesto. Todo esto ya lo sabes: es un rasgo tuyo, tanto como el de desobedecer todas las órdenes para arriesgar tu vida.

El reproche era evidente en su voz, pero no parecía enfadada, sólo resignada. Harry sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado una batalla.

-No te preocupes, Selene, no me dejaré matar.

-Veremos –se limitó a responder ella.

-¿Me echarías de menos si muriera? –preguntó él jocosamente. Pese al tono, esperaba (_quería_) una respuesta seria. Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea; Selene debía estar sopesando sus palabras. Después de todo, siempre adivinaba lo que sentía.

-No lo sé –respondió ella, su voz tan suave como el murmullo de un río-. Dependería de lo mucho que tardara en sustituirte.

Y Harry quiso pensar que, por una vez, Selene se había equivocado al interpretar sus palabras.


	15. El fénix vuela de nuevo

**14. El fénix vuela de nuevo**

La Orden del Fénix estaba perdiendo la guerra.

Nadie hablaba de ello, pero todos lo sabían. Se notaba en la ambigüedad al hablar del futuro, el entusiasmo con el que se acogía las pequeñas victorias. Sobre todo, se notaba en el silencio incómodo que reinaba a veces, cuando el murmullo de las conversaciones se apagaba y todos evitaban mirarse a los ojos.

Cada día, las filas de Voldemort aumentaban, y cada día faltaba un miembro más en las reuniones de la Orden. Los asesinatos y secuestros de hijos de muggles se contaban ya por centenares. Mientras tanto, las familias hacían lo que podían por no llamar la atención: esconder cualquier rastro de un antepasado muggle, agachar la cabeza, y no opinar. Y jamás decir nada en contra de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando. Con la llegada de una nueva noche los magos y brujas temblaban, suplicando a Dios o a quien quisiera que estuviese ahí arriba que _por favor, no su familia, no ellos, que se lleven a otros. _Porque cada noche los mortífagos hacían una visita a alguna familia, o a varias, y sus nombres y sus fotos aparecían en los periódicos al día siguiente. Encontraban sus cadáveres, si eran afortunados.

Se decía que ya no quedaban miembros de la Orden, o que si aún existía, era una mera fachada. Eran tan pocos que Voldemort no se molestaba en exterminarlos.

Y la verdad es que la Orden estaba demasiado ocupada intentando sobrevivir como para ni siquiera pensar en hacer un ataque serio.

Fue en aquellos días tan negros cuando el rumor nació. Se extendió en cuestión de días, sin que nadie supiese cómo había empezado. Se susurraba en los rincones, pasando de boca en boca y de amigo a amigo con la rapidez de un fuego que consume la paja seca. Era algo que nadie afirmaba creer, y, sin embargo, todos repetían.

La Orden tenía un nuevo aliado, alguien capaz de rivalizar con el mismísimo Voldemort. El fénix volvía a nacer.

A partir de ahí, las versiones variaban. El misterioso mago era el heredero de Gryffindor. Era descendiente de Merlín. Era Merlín vuelto a la vida. Tenía parte de dragón, o de vampiro. Había vivido hasta la fecha exiliado en un país exótico, esperando su momento. Era el hermano de Harry Potter, el verdadero Elegido, el que no los entregaría a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Era otro Señor Oscuro, dispuesto a arrebatarle el trono al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Los más realistas, si es que aceptaban el rumor como posible, conjeturaban que se trataba de un antiguo amigo de Dumbledore, que actualmente se mantenía al margen de la política. Sólo las súplicas de éste lo habían convencido para que se mezclara en la guerra.

En lo que todos coincidían era en que el misterioso personaje había salido de un aislamiento total. No había otra explicación posible, porque si no habrían sabido de su existencia desde hacía mucho. Los magos y brujas de un nivel semejante al de Dumbledore o Voldemort no pasan desapercibidos fácilmente.

No hubo confirmación oficial, aunque tampoco nadie lo negó. Simplemente, Dumbledore prefirió guardar silencio. Y el rumor, lejos de desaparecer, creció y se alimentó de las esperanzas de la gente, se transformó, voló y siguió creciendo.

Llegó un punto en que se había hablado tanto de él, se habían hecho tantos planes aceptándolo como verdadero que ya formaba parte del futuro de la Orden. Había echado raíces y no pensaba irse. Ni el mismo Dumbledore podría convencerlos ahora de que era sólo una mentira inventada por alguien en un momento de desesperación.

Y así, la llegada de aquel mago sin nombre se hizo oficial mucho antes de que la alianza llegase a cerrarse.

Dumbledore se preguntó muchas veces en los meses siguientes qué hubiera pasado si aquel retazo de información no se hubiese escapado de algún modo. Los miembros de la Orden habrían permanecido ignorantes a la negociación, y no hubieran lamentado nada de haberla rechazado. Pero eso no era ya posible: arrancarles su última esperanza sería darle la victoria a Voldemort.

En realidad, había sido la misma Orden, y no él, quien había tomado la decisión.

Fue la primera reunión en meses, y todos supieron de inmediato de qué se iba a hablar. La expectación tenía un sabor dulce en la lengua, cálido y picante mientras resbalaba por la garganta.

Se reunieron el la mansión de los Black, pero en aquella ocasión era tantos que apenas pudieron acomodarse en el salón. Faltaron sillas, y muchos tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo. Eso no importaba. Aquella noche merecía la pena estar allí. Aquella era la noche.

Dumbledor se hizo esperar. Durante unos minutos no hizo más que examinar las caras, deteniéndose unos instantes en cada una de ellas. Los susurros se deslizaban entre el silencio, sin llegar a ser más que el fantasma de una conversación. Murieron de inmediato cuando Dumbledor suspiró quedamente.

-Tenemos una nueva aliada en nuestra lucha contra Voldemort –anunció con serenidad. En aquel momento, el silencio podría haberse escuchado, si alguien le hubiera prestado atención-. Se llama Martha Short, y es una conocida mía de hace años.

Hubo varios gestos de sorpresa entre la multitud. Era un nombre que no decía nada a nadie. Eso era lo esperado. Aun así, era de _mujer_, era _muggle_, y era la clase de nombre anónimo que podrías encontrar hasta debajo de las piedras.

-No voy a negar que nuestra relación ha sido bastante… tensa –prosiguió Dumbledore, y las arrugas se le marcaron aún más en la frente y en torno a los ojos-. De hecho, hemos pasado muchos años sin hablar. Pero sé con total seguridad que en ningún momento se ha asociado con Voldemort, pese a no haber tomado un partido claro. Hace unos días se puso en contacto conmigo, y me confió que había estado sopesado sus opciones. Debe abandonar la neutralidad y unirse a nosotros, si queremos que el Señor Oscuro sea vencido.

Ahora sí, la emoción se filtró entre la expectación y se transformó en euforia. Era exactamente como en los rumores. Dumbledore decía que podían confiar en la mano que se les tendía. Dumbledore nunca se equivocaba.

-Entonces, ¿se va a unir a la Orden? –preguntó un auror.

La verdadera pregunta era _cuándo_. Sin embargo, no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaban.

-No, no lo hará –respondió Dumbledore, y más de uno torció el gesto como si hubiesen tragado algo amargo-. Al menos, no de forma oficial.

-¿No va a luchar junto a nosotros? –exclamó una mujer con indignación.

-No personalmente –dijo él con tranquilidad.

Por primera vez, los miembros de la Orden empezaron a sospechar que aquel mago que venía súbitamente en su busca (bruja, en realidad), no era como habían esperado. ¿De qué servía una ayuda que no pensaba ayudar? ¿De qué servía alguien poderoso de su lado si no iba a marcar una diferencia?

¿De qué habían servido tantos meses de espera, de anticipación, si al final nada iba a cambiar?

Dumbledore les dejó murmurar, esperando a que la rabia se alimentase a sí misma y se inflamase. Pronto llegaría a un punto en el que se convertiría en una marea imposible de contener. Esa marea los arrastraba a todos hacia la primera salida que se presentase, sin pararse a pensar, de forma desesperada. No importaba que al otro lado sólo hubiese un abismo.

Ese era el momento adecuado para hablar. Una palabra suya, y todos le seguirían ciegamente.

Al principio de la guerra, habían sido muchos los jóvenes que se había unido. Estaban llenos de ideales, querían luchar y ganar, hacer una diferencia en la Historia. Aun así, eran poco más que niños, apenas salidos de la escuela. Rechazó los intentos de contactar de la mayoría de ellos, pero también aceptó la unión de muchos. No era un secreto que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Por otro lado, los jóvenes eran fáciles de dirigir. Eran, dentro del ardor y la pasión por la justicia, terriblemente previsibles. Especialmente cuando estaban en un grupo, bastaba con que un gesto los traicionase, la elección de palabras al rodear un tema espinoso, para saber todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Harry también había sido así, antes de que envenenasen su mente.

A su derecha, Alastor Moody resopló y se reclinó en la silla. Dumbledore lo miró de soslayo.

El viejo auror sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía, porque esa era una táctica que le había visto usar miles de veces. No estaba impaciente, porque ya conocía los planes que Dumbledore había trazado. Pero con los años había perdido totalmente la paciencia en lo que se refería a juegos mentales, a no ser que se tratase de confundir y torturar mortífagos. A estas alturas, sólo quería que terminase cuanto antes.

La primera guerra ya le había agotado, y muchos dudaban que sobreviviese a la segunda. Sin embargo, pese a las heridas y los años, él seguía allí. Ojoloco no era la clase de personas que se marchara a descansar cuando aún quedaba tanto por hacer, por muy cansado que estuviese. Luchar hasta el final, al pie del cañón, hasta que ya no hubiese enemigos que abatir o su propio cuerpo cediera.

Además, no confiaba en los demás para hacer las cosas bien hechas, y mucho menos si se trataba de aurores novatos.

Por el bien de su viejo amigo, Dumbledore decidió dar ya el golpe final.

-Martha Short –anunció, elevando la voz por encima del murmullo- nos va a dar una armada. Cada uno de ellos, entrenados por ella personalmente, tiene la fuerza de un auror de élite.

Por separado no podemos vencer. Nos han mermado, estamos cansados y al límite de nuestras fuerzas. Pero aún no nos hemos rendido. Uniendo nuestras fuerzas con las de la señora Short, lograremos alcanzar a Voldemort de un modo que seguramente no pueda recuperarse. Nuestros espías infiltrados en las filas del enemigo han conseguido traernos un retazo de información: dentro de dos semanas los mortífagos, muchos de ellos de alto rango, van a realizar una incursión al Ministerio. No estamos seguros de qué es lo buscan, pero sospechamos que su objetivo es el Ministro de Magia. La señora Short ha coincidido conmigo en que es el mejor momento para actuar.

Es posible que sea uno de los pasos más arriesgados que ha dado la Orden. Si fracasamos, lo más seguro es que no volvamos a tener otra oportunidad. Pero yo confío ciegamente en que eso no pasará. Dentro de dos semanas, tenderemos una emboscada a cuatro de sus más fieles mortífagos: Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los nombres reverberaron en la sala y en el pecho de los presentes. Eran muchos los que habían sufrido por culpa de esas cuatro personas, eran muchas las personas que habían perdido por su causa. Fleur Delacour se levantó, hermosa y desafiante, y exigió venganza por el rostro desfigurado de su marido. Muchas la imitaron, alzándose para nombrar a sus muertos y sus heridos. Aquellos que se volvieron a mirar al joven Longbotton dirían que tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, aunque no se puso en pie para unirse a la multitud.

Dumbledore también se levantó, despacio y con esfuerzo. Pero cuando habló, su voz era tan clara y firme como las de aquellos que gritaban por las vidas perdidas.

-Dentro de dos semanas –repitió despacio- los cuatro serán, por fin, juzgados por sus crímenes.

El fénix volaba de nuevo.

Era imparable.

* * *

Hermione apretó la mano de Ron. Él le sonrió, eufórico, pero se encontró con un ceño fruncido y una mirada ausente. No estaba contenta. ¿Por qué? Debía ser la única persona en toda la casa que no lo estaba celebrando. No podían hablar allí, así que tiró de ella hacia el pasillo. Allí el ruido sonaba amortiguado, como si hubiesen entrado en un mundo aparte al que sólo llegaban los ecos.

-A ver, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.

-Todo esto me parece muy raro –dijo ella.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué por una vez las cosas nos vayan bien?

-No –replicó ella con sequedad-. ¡Que de repente tengamos una aliada que se ha estado escondiendo durante tantos años! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué relación tiene con Dumbledore? ¿Por qué nos ayuda? ¿Qué saca ella de todo esto?

Ron soltó su mano y la miró con seriedad. ¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en hacerlo todo tan complicado? No podía simplemente aceptar las cosas como todo el mundo, tenía que buscar todos los escondrijos y las segundas intenciones.

-Dumbledore ya lo ha explicado todo. Si yo fuera ella y pudiera no meterme en follones, lo haría. Pero ha visto que vamos a perder, y por eso va a ayudarnos. Punto y final.

Pero ella se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Ron. Tiene que haber algo más.

-Tú te has tragado todas las versiones habidas y por haber sobre la mujer esta. Antes de saberse que era mujer, digo. Juntas todo lo que sabes, y a la fuerza tienes que sacar las respuestas –protestó Ron con impaciencia.

-¡No es tan fácil, Ron! –exclamó Hermione. También ella empezaba a acalorarse-. ¡Si intenté escuchar todas las versiones era para ver si _alguna tenía sentido_! ¡Pero no lo tienen, y ahora que Dumbledore lo ha confirmado, lo tienen menos aún!

-Dumbledore ha dicho…

-¡Dumbledore no ha dicho nada! No ha contado más que una versión más verosímil de los rumores, lo suficiente para acallar la curiosidad sin revelar nada.

Ron se frotó los ojos, intentando calmarse. Hermione era así, nunca tranquila a no ser que le haya sacado todas las causas y razones a las cosas. Efectos secundarios de ser tan lista, imaginaba.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso, Hermione? –dijo, intentando sonar más razonable.

-Yo… no lo sé –respondió ella, bajando la voz-. Voy a ver a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? –masculló Ron, pero ella ya le había dado la espalda y entraba de nuevo al salón. Ron resopló y fue detrás de ella.

Dumbledore ya se había ido, pero la señora Weasley les dijo que había ido a descansar a las habitaciones de arriba. Sin mediar palabra, Hermione se dirigió hacia allí. Ron le dio un rápido beso a su madre y fue detrás.

Su novia ya estaba en mitad de la escalera cuando la alcanzó. Ella apenas lo miró cuando él siguió caminando a su altura.

-Hermione, ¿qué pretendes? –le dijo en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No pretendo nada, Ron. Sólo quiero saber la verdad.

-¿Y qué pasa si no hay verdad que saber?

-Que me iré por donde he venido. Pero primero –recalcó-, quiero oírlo todo.

Ron se dejó arrastrar.

El sonido de la gente apenas llegaba al piso de arriba. Fue a Tonks a quien se encontraron haciendo guardia en el pasillo. Siempre necesitaban a alguien alerta, y más ahora que había tantos miembros de la Orden reunidos en el mismo lugar. Nunca había que descartar la existencia de espías en tu propio bando, incluso cuando confiabas en todas y cada una de esas personas con tu propia vida.

-Que hay –saludó ella. Parecía ojerosa, como si hubiese permanecido despierta muchas noches.

-Hola –dijo Hermione con decisión-. Queremos ver a Dumbledore.

Tonks hizo un gesto negativo.

-Está cansado, Hermione –respondió. Las palabras "todos los estamos" quedaron suspendidas en el aire-. Últimamente apenas duerme: siempre está haciendo planes, contrastando información… Y aún tiene un colegio que dirigir y proteger. No puede permitirse dejar nada en el aire.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Ya, pero…

-Deja pasar a la señorita Granger, Nymphadora –dijo una voz alegre-. La estaba esperando.

-Yo… claro, señor –dijo la auror, sorprendida.

Albus Dumbledore les sonrió. Tonks tenía razón: de cerca parecía aún más cansado que antes, cuando anunciaba la cercana victoria de la Orden frente a la multitud enardecida.

-Vamos, pasa –dijo él con amabilidad, señalando al interior del cuarto-. Tú también, señor Weasley.

Hermione vaciló un momento, pero después pareció tomar aplomo de nuevo. Asintió y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Ron miró a Tonks, que se encogió de hombros, y siguió a su novia. Dumbledore cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Sentaros –dijo su antiguo profesor, señalando a las dos sillas frente al escritorio.

Cuando le habían dicho que Dumbledore había subido a descansar, había imaginado un dormitorio, o al menos un triste sofá. Pero aquel sólo era un estudio, lleno de papeles y libros.

Ambos obedecieron y observaron en silencio al viejo mago rodear la mesa y sentarse enfrente de ellos.

-Profesor, siento haberme presentado así… –comenzó Hermione, pero él la cortó con un gesto de la mano.

-No necesitas disculparte, querida –dijo él-. No mentía cuando dije que esperaba que vieras. De hecho, no esperaba menos. Que sospeches de lo que está ocurriendo es algo normal de una joven tan inteligente como tú.

Ron frunció el ceño, preguntándose si debería darse por ofendido.

-Muchas gracias, profesor –repondió Hermione, con las mejillas teñidas de un leve rubor. Nunca había sabido muy bien qué hacer con los elogios.

Aquella plácida acogida no era lo que ella había esperado, y se estaba echando atrás. Ron decidió que era mejor recordarle por qué estaban allí antes de que decidiera marcharse.

-Profesor –dijo, y los dos se volvieron hacia él-. ¿Está diciendo que lo que Hermione pensaba es cierto? ¿Eso de que hay más de lo que usted ha contado?

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Cuando les cuente una versión más completa, espero que estéis de acuerdo conmigo en que no es algo que pueda revelarse a la ligera.

Hermione entornó la mirada

-¿Quién es en realidad Martha Short?

-Una antigua alumna mía -respondió él-. Asistió a Hogwarts, como tantos otros, y nunca llegó a destacar más allá de ser prefecta. Ni siquiera quiso ser premio anual.

-¿No quiso? –repitió Hermione, extrañada por la elección de palabras.

-Eso es. No quiso.

Hubo un silencio, mientras Hermione iba recomponiendo la nueva información. Ron decidió dejarle todo el peso de la conversación a ella. Se le daba mejor que a él, después de todo.

-Debe ser muy poderosa si supone una diferencia en la guerra contra Voldemort –dijo ella-. Aun así, no le gustaba llamar la atención. ¿No le interesaba el poder?

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo.

-Todo lo contrario. Es sólo que lo quiso alcanzar de una forma más inusual: desde las sombras.

Hizo una pausa, pero Hermine no dijo nada. Él continuó.

-Cuando dejó Hogwarts perdí totalmente su rastro. Surgió como una figura misteriosa varios años después, en plena guerra contra Voldemort. La primera, por supuesto. Había renegado de su nombre, y se hacía llamar Selene.

Volvió a callar. Ron miró a su novia para comprobar si le sonaba el nombre, en su rostro tampoco había ninguna señal de reconocerlo.

Dumbledore también pareció notarlo.

-No me sorprende que desconozcáis el nombre. Ella siempre ha sido muy hábil para cubrir su huellas. Aun así, esperaba que a Harry se le hubiera escapado en alguna ocasión.

-¿Harry? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Porque él está con ella. Fue ella quien lo ayudó a escapar, y fue ella quien lo acogió después. En los últimos seis meses, él ha estado aprendiendo de ella, y se ha convertido en su siervo. Ahora él le pertenece.

-¿Por qué? –repitió-. ¿Por qué se uniría Harry a ella?

-Creo –dijo Dumbledore con lentitud- que aceptó la única ayuda que se atrevía a aceptar. Ya no confiaba en ninguno de nosotros. No en mí, que le fallé al no salvarle de Azkaban, y no en vosotros, que seguís esperando a un Harry que ya no existe.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo lo intenté –murmuró, mirándose las manos-. Pero él…

-No es culpa tuya –dijo Dumbledore con suavidad-. No es de ninguno de los dos. En todo caso, sería mía.

-Pero tú le sacaste de Azkaban –protestó ella.

Dumbledore respiró hondo.

-No. No lo hice.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Hermione de repente, alzando la vista. No dijo nada más, pero el brillo acusador de sus ojos revelaba lo que estaba pensando.

Dumbledore bajó los hombros, derrotado.

-Fue ella, ¿verdad? –adivinó Hermione-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque le necesitaba. Se aseguró de que Harry supiera quién le ayudaba y quién no, y lo ganó para sí misma antes de que el mismo Harry se diese cuenta de que lo estaban manipulando. Mejor ella que Voldemort, y más ahora que tenemos una tregua. Sin embargo, me aterra pensar en lo que pueda ocurrir cuando la guerra termine, y nuestro enemigo común haya sido derrotado.

Pero había algo que llamaba la atención a Ron, algo en lo que Dumbledore apenas había insistido. Lo había dejado caer de pasada, y los había distraído con otra noticia más importante. Pero el hecho estaba allí.

-Si ella pudo –habló Ron de repente-, ¿cómo es que usted no?

Dumbledore no dijo nada. El joven auror insistió.

-Si ella pudo sacarle de Azkaban, usted _tendría_ que poder. Todos sabemos que usted tiene mucho poder en el Ministerio. Ni siquiera fue a defenderlo en el juicio. ¡No hizo nada por él!

Hermione parecía sorprendida. Eso le molestó. Ella no era la única de los dos que pensaba. Aunque no sacase notas tan brillantes ni fuera capaz de razonar como ella, tampoco no era completamente estúpido.

Dumbledore seguía sin decir nada. Ron fue a hablar de nuevo, irritado, pero su novio le tiró de la manga y le hizo un gesto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el viejo mago alzó la cabeza.

-Eso –dijo con lentitud-, es la verdadera verdad, la que absolutamente nadie debe saber. Merecéis saberlo, pero debéis comprender la importancia de que no salga de aquí. Muchas cosas dependen de ello, ¿entendido?

-Sí –murmuró Hermione.

-Sí –la voz de Ron le hizo eco.

Dumbledore empezó a hablar. Y Ron deseo no haber subido las escaleras, no haber comenzado aquella conversación, y mucho menos haber hecho esa pregunta. Deseó estar abajo, en la celebración, sonriendo porque la victoria sobre Voldemort estaba próxima, feliz porque no sabía nada, ni sospechaba nada.

Y supo que Hermione deseaba lo mismo.

* * *

_Lo siento por aquellos que quieran saberlo ya y quitárselo de encima, pero las leyes de la intriga no me lo permiten. ¡Ya falta menos!_

_Nota: un minipunto para quien haya adivinado quién era en realidad Martha Short._


	16. Un Juramento sobre papel

**15. Un Juramento sobre un papel**

El cielo era azul, y Hogwarts se recortaba contra él, su figura oscura y elegante coronando la colina: un bastión solitario, único vestigio de la civilización entre el inmenso bosque prohibido y el gran lago oscuro.

Esa impresión se acentuaba por la noche, cuando miles de velas se encendían como cirios en la oscuridad. Así veían Hogwarts por vez primera los niños de once años, como un castillo medieval surgido de un cuento de hadas.

Claro que esos niños que llegan no saben aún nada de magia, incluso aquellos nacidos en una familia de magos. Cualquier cosa bastaría para impresionarles. Después de todo, el viaje a través del lago estaba concebido con exclusivamente con esa misión. Con los años, la experiencia y el conocimiento crecen. Las cosas que antes les asustaban y fascinaban se convierten en cotidianas para ellos.

Aun así, por mucho tiempo que pasara y muchas cosas que hubieras visto, el aura de magia y misterio que envolvía Hogwarts nunca llegaría a desaparecer. Harry se dio cuenta de ello, cuando observó una vez más el lugar que una vez había considerado su casa.

La estación de tren estaba desierta. Era verano; todos los niños estarían en sus casas, relegando a un último plano los deberes, lamentándose por las notas y, quizás, deseando que llegase el siguiente curso. Era en aquel lugar donde los dejaba el Expreso de Hogwarts. Casi podía ver a Hagrid gritando a los de primer año que fuesen con él.

-Me acuerdo de la primera vez que vine –dijo Susan a su lado-. Estaba tan nerviosa…

Suspiró con nostalgia, y Harry sonrió. La comprendía perfectamente.

-¿En qué casa estabas?

-Hufflepuff. La mejor con diferencia –dijo con solemnidad. Cuando vio que Harry ponía los ojos en blanco, ella le empujó-. ¡Oye, que va en serio! Sé que todas las casas dicen lo mismo, y sé todos los prejuicios que se lleva Hufflepuff. Somos los torpes, los que sobramos, los que tenemos que matarnos a trabajar porque no tenemos ni la inteligencia, ni la ambición ni el valor para ganarnos la vida de otra manera –sacudió el dedo delante de su nariz, puntualizando cada frase con un golpe en el pecho-. Pero yo te digo una cosa: nunca un hufflepuff ha tenido que probar nada delante de sus compañeros, y nunca un huffepuff se ha encontrado solo o indefenso cuando necesitaba ayuda de sus amigos. Hay gente valiente, lista y ambiciosa en Hufflepuff, como en cualquier otra casa, pero ante todo somos leales. No dejamos a los nuestros tirados.

Se cruzó de brazos con un gesto desafiante, retándole a decir nada.

-Hufflepuff siempre ha sido la casa más menospreciada de todas. Pues que sepas que hemos roto más de una nariz por meterse con un amigo, por muy inútiles que seamos.

Harry dejó pasar unos segundos antes de arriesgarse a seguir respirando.

-¿Puedo bajar las manos ya?

Susan intentó mantenerse seria, pero falló miserablemente.

-Lo siento, Harry, de verdad. Es que siempre he sido muy sensible con eso de mi casa. No exagero con lo de las narices rotas.

-No te preocupes –dijo él-. Deberían contratarte para hacer publicidad de Hufflepuff. Ahora mismo me arrepiento de no haber entrado.

-¿Quién dice que no cobro comisión por cada alumno que consigo meter? –repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Vamos? –le preguntó a Susan, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella vaciló un instante, demorándose en sus ojos. Después sonrió, sólo un poco, y se situó a su derecha. Tenía las manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

-Vamos.

Caminaron uno junto al otro, casi rozándose, pero sin llegar a tocarse.

-¿Dónde está Dave? –dijo Harry con voz ligera, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-Nos está esperando en la puerta –contestó ella con el mismo tono, aunque sabía que Harry ya sabía la respuesta. Siguió hablando con cierta precipitación, sin dejar tiempo para nacer al silencio que amenazaba con caer entre ambos-. Fue antes a reconocer el terreno. Ya debe de haber terminado.

Harry asintió.

-No habrá encontrado nada, por supuesto –prosiguió Susan, adoptando su tono de profesora-. Dumbledore jamás se atrevería a tendernos una trampa: Selene pasaría de ser neutral a luchar activamente en contra de la Orden. Y la Orden ya está tocada de muerte, sin necesidad de hacerse más enemigos.

Harry sonrió ante aquellas palabras, casi una cita textual de lo que Selene le había comentado. La puerta de los terrenos de Hogwarts estaba allí, a una decena de metros. Dave no estaba a la vista, pero sin duda se encontraba cerca.

-Mantén la calma. Pase lo que pase, demuestra seguridad en ti mismo. Si tienes que ceder en algo, que parezca que es por elección propia, y no porque no tienes alternativa. No dejes que te tome por sorpresa. No arriesgues más de lo necesario –siguió instruyéndole ella.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Susan, he pasado la noche entera con Selene. He repetido mil veces con ella todo lo que tengo que decir, y todo lo que tengo que hacer. Ella ya se encargará de matarme si cambio un poco el guión, así que tendrás que buscarte otro trabajo.

-¿Otro trabajo? –repitió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Puedes pegarme una patada si ves que lo estoy haciendo mal, por ejemplo –propuso él-. Aunque tendrás que discutirlo con Dave. Creo que ya se estaba adjudicando el puesto.

La auror resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible que yo esté más nerviosa que tú, Harry?

-Por muy mal que le huela el aliento por las mañanas, dudo mucho que Dumbledore sea peor que un colacuerno húngaro.

Ella sonrió, pero pareció demasiado forzada como para ser real. Se detuvieron en las puertas de Hogwarts. Al otro lado, los terrenos se extendían. Un largo camino de piedra ascendía hasta el castillo.

-¿Sabes? –dijo él con suavidad-. Tengo miedo. Pero es una clase distinta de miedo: sólo quiero que todo salga bien, ¿entiendes? Desde hace mucho ya no tengo miedo de Dumbledore.

Miró a Susan, pero ésta observaba el horizonte. Una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Lo harás bien, Harry –dijo, parpadeando con lentitud como si despertara de un sueño. Se volvió hacia él y, esta vez sí, apoyó una mano en su brazo-. Selene confía en ti, y yo también.

Y de repente Dave estaba detrás de ellos, y la mano de Susan volvía a estar colgando junto a su costado.

-Poneos las máscaras –dijo el auror-. Ahora mismo no nos observan, pero empezarán a hacerlo en cuanto crucemos esas puertas.

-¿Hay mucha gente? –preguntó Susan.

-Nadie en los terrenos –contestó Dave sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es difícil saberlo con seguridad en el castillo, hay demasiada magia. Hogwarts se protege a sí misma.

-A Dumbledore le interesa tanto este pacto como a nosotros –intervino Harry-. No tiene sentido alargarlo más.

Dave lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Una vez que crucemos esas puertas no podremos aparecernos. Estaremos atrapados. No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, niño.

"Eres libre de quedarte aquí fuera, Dave" pensó Harry ácidamente, pero se mordió la lengua. No ganaba nada peleando, y después de todo, el auror tenía muchísima más experiencia que él.

-En ese caso, lo haremos lo mejor que podamos. No hay mucha elección.

El mago suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Ese era, después de todo, uno de los matices del pacto: no tendría lugar si una de las partes no confiaba lo suficiente en la otra como para entrar en su territorio. No tendría el mismo poder si hubiese sido hecho en una zona neutral. Y, puesto que había sido Selene quien había propuesto el pacto y establecido las bases del acuerdo, Dumbledore podía escoger el lugar.

-Poneos las máscaras –repitió al fin, y ambos obedecieron.

Era una máscara blanca, que le recordaban a los disfraces venecianos. Cada una de ellas era distinta. La suya tenía adornos dorados y rojos, y Harry se preguntó si Selene la había escogido a posta por su pasado Gryffindor. Además de la mácara se caló la capucha negra, que cubrió el delatador cabello encrespado.

Se acercó a las rejas, pensando en cómo abrirlas si no tenían llave, pero en cuanto las tocó estas cedieron. Subieron en silencio por el sendero. Ni Dave ni Susan hacían ruido al caminar; de no ser por el ocasional susurro de una capa o el sonido de un pie al rozar el suelo habría pensado que caminaba solo.

Pero ya no estaba solo, nunca más.

Hogwarts imponía con su altura y su belleza. Pese a todo lo ocurrido, Harry sintió un gran cariño por ese lugar. No se había sentido así la última vez que había ido. Claro que entonces había estado agobiado por su primer encuentro con Dumbledore tras salir de la prisión. Estaba totalmente a su merced, y ambos lo sabían. Ahora las cosas eran distintas.

Se detuvieron frente a las enormes puertas talladas. Éstas se abrieron silenciosamente.

Y Dumbledore estaba allí, al pie de las escaleras, con las manos enlazadas tras la espalda. Su postura relajada y la plácida expresión de su rostro se contradecían con la severidad de su mirada.

Franqueándole, de la misma manera que Susan y Dave le acompañaban a él, se encontraban Remus Lupin y Ojoloco Moody. Ninguno de los dos imitaba la apariencia tranquila del viejo mago: el primero estaba rígido e impasible, con los labios apretados en una fina línea, mientras que el segundo parecía dispuesto a saltar con el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso. Sus dos ojos, tanto el mágico como el real, estaban fijos en los recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos –dijo Dumbledore con calma-. Consideraos mis huéspedes durante todo el tiempo que permanezcáis aquí. Por favor, no dudéis en pedir nada: es cierto que estamos en guerra, pero ese no es motivo para ser descortés con amigos y aliados.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. Abrió la boca para contestar con algo igual de empalagoso, aunque quizás matizando que aún no se podían consideraban aliados y mucho menos amigos, pero Dumbledore continuó.

-Por supuesto, puedo aseguraros que estáis completamente a salvo aquí. Me siento orgulloso de decir que Hogwarts es una escuela y un refugio, no un campo de batalla. Por tanto, me gustaría que mis huéspedes se sintiesen lo suficientemente seguros como para revelar su identidad.

Harry sonrió con anticipación. Era casi una emoción infantil, esa satisfacción de restregarle en la cara que él, el Niño que Vivió, estaba libre y fuera de su control. Y en el bando contrario.

Con un gesto deliberadamente lento, se llevó la mano derecha a la máscara y tiró de ella agarrándola por las cuencas de los ojos. Los miró –_le miró_- al mismo tiempo que retiraba la capucha, y dejaba que la luz bañase su rostro desnudo.

Para su decepción, ninguno de ellos tuvo la reacción que esperaba. Remus se envaró aún más, pero no cambió la expresión. Moody ni siquiera parpadeó, y Dumbledore tenía la expresión resignada de alguien a quien habían dado unas malas noticias que ya esperaba. Ninguno de los tres tuvo la decencia de parecer sorprendido.

-Harry –suspiró el director-. A ti, mi querido muchacho, no ten doy la bienvenida como a un mero visitante, sino como a un viejo amigo. Después de todo, esta es, y sigue siendo, tu casa.

Él lo miró con incredulidad. No había dicho eso cuando le había pedido quedarse allí, en lugar de regresar con los Dursley. Tampoco había sido la casa de Tom Riddle, al parecer.

-Gracias, Profesor –dijo sin embargo, con voz distante pero amable-. Pero mi hogar está en otra parte.

-No obstante, recuerda que siempre eres bien recibido aquí.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, y así dio por terminada el intercambio de cortesías. Ni Susan ni Dave se habían quitado las máscaras, pero Dumbledore no volvió a pedirlo. No tenía por qué: eran simples guardaespaldas, peones, sin voz ni voto en aquel asunto. Quien de verdad importaba era el líder de aquella comitiva.

Dumbledore empezó a caminar, y Harry, con Dave y Susan a su vera, lo siguió. Lupin y Moody esperaron a que pasaran antes de situarse a su espalda, escoltándolos.

Dumbledore, pensó Harry mientras caminaba, debía de haber adivinado hacía mucho dónde estaba. No sólo por la falta de sorpresa, también por el hecho de que Remus estuviera allí. Sin duda le esperaba otro intento de recuperarlo, y el factor culpabilidad iba a tener una presencia importante.

-Confío en que Selene goce de buena salud –dijo Dumbledore con voz alegre.

-Está bien –asintió Harry lacónicamente. Recordando las lecciones de diplomacia que Selene le había metido a la fuerza, alargó un poco más la conversación-. Lamenta profundamente no poder estar aquí, y pide disculpas. Surgieron unos asuntos que debía atender sin falta.

-No lo dudo –contestó Dumbledore educadamente-. Dale recuerdos de mi parte, Harry. No sé si te lo ha mencionado, pero somos viejos conocidos.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa irónica.

-Algo me ha dicho.

La idea de hacer una tregua con Dumbledore para unirse contra Voldemort había surgido exclusivamente de ella. De hecho, no le había contado nada hasta que la respuesta del viejo mago estaba encima de su escritorio. Harry había leído la carta varias veces, mirando cada pocas palabras a Selene por si se trataba de una broma. Después, cuando quedó claro que nadie se estaba riendo, soltó una frase que iba por la línea de: "¿pero no os odiabais a muerte o algo así?". Selene había chasqueado la lengua sin mirarle, contestando con evidente superioridad que no pensaba permitir que algo tan nimio como una pelea personal dirigiese el rumbo de la guerra. Era la mejor posibilidad para ganar, y la tomarían.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que ella se iba a dignar a visitar a Dumbledore en persona. No, claro que no. Para eso estaba Harry.

Dumbledore no les llevó a su despacho, tal y como había esperado, sino al Gran Comedor. Las enormes puertas se abrieron a su paso, sin necesidad de que el Director hiciese un solo gesto. Harry miró alrededor con curiosidad.

El techo reflejaba el mismo azul puro que vibraba en el cielo, y las cristaleras dejaban pasar regueros de luz y color. Habían retirado las cuatro mesas alargadas, así como aquella en la que comían los profesores. En su lugar había un escritorio en el centro de la habitación, con dos sillas colocadas junto a él. Cuatro asientos más los rodeaban, cada uno a igual distancia del resto.

Según le había explicado Selene, el simbolismo tenía gran importancia en la firma de pactos: el mismo número de testigos tanto de un lado como de otro representaba igualdad y justicia; la hora escogida, el mediodía, invocaba el nombre de la luz para bendecir aquel acuerdo.

-Siéntate, Harry –le indicó Dumbledore, extendiendo la mano hacia el escritorio.

Harry obedeció –el anfitrión debía esperar a que su invitado se acomodase, en señal de deferencia- y Dumbledore le imitó, en la silla justo enfrente a la suya. Sólo entonces se aceraron los otros cuatro –manteniéndose al margen, como su calidad de testigos indicaba-, Dave y Moody situándose tras Harry, Remus y Susan a espaldas de Dumbledore. De nuevo, equilibrio.

Las cortesías y charlas insustanciales deberían seguir durante un rato más, pero Harry estaba más que contento de que el viejo mago decidiera saltarse esa parte. En lugar de eso, enlazó las manos bajo la barbilla y le miró.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Harry –dijo en voz baja.

Él lo ignoró.

-Fue Selene quien propuso la alianza, y por tanto correspondió a la Orden de Fénix elegir el lugar del encuentro y las circunstancias –empezó, procurando sonar distante y profesional-. A cambio, a nosotros nos atañe la tarea de elaborar las condiciones. Estamos dispuestos a escuchar objeciones, y quizás a modificar matices, pero no estamos abiertos a la posibilidad de cambiar ninguna.

No apartó los ojos del rostro de Dumbledore, aunque no lo miró a los ojos. De soslayo pudo ver que Susan, a la izquierda del director de Hogwarts, alzaba ligeramente la cabeza. Ese era todo el apoyo que la auror podía ofrecerle.

La mirada fija de Dumbledore le empezaba a inquietar. Harry se esforzó por moverse despacio. Sacó un pergamino de la túnica y lo desenrolló, leyéndolo como había practicado con Selene: lentamente, pronunciando con claridad cada sílaba.

-Primero: esta alianza sólo durará hasta el fin de la operación, cuyos detalles se hablarán y se especificarán más adelante. Después de eso, cada bando seguirá su propio camino, pero se abstendrán de perjudicarse mutuamente hasta la derrota de Lord Voldemort.

Harry hizo una pausa, pero nadie dijo nada. Continuó.

-Segundo: Ningún bando estará por encima del otro, en rango, poder o conocimientos. Cualquier hecho que pueda afectar al éxito de la misión será compartido. No se tomarán decisiones si no es por mutuo acuerdo.

Tercero: esta alianza no será usada para influenciar ni confundir a ninguno de sus miembros. Pese a ella, ambos grupos seguirán siendo dos entidades distintas, con su propia organización y estructura.

Cuarta: Esta alianza fue creada para un momento determinado, con un fin definido. No se tolerarán improvisaciones ni riesgos innecesarios por ninguna de las dos partes.

Quinta: para cualquier otra operación conjunta en un futuro próximo se debe llevar a cabo otra reunión para considerar posibles cambios en las condiciones.

Harry reprimió un suspiro, llegando ya al final del texto.

-Las anteriores cláusulas serán observadas y obedecidas por todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el ejército aportado por Selene. La ruptura de cualquiera de ellas supondrá la disolución del pacto, y el fin de la tregua entre ambos grupos.

Calló y dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa. La tinta negra, enroscada en forma de palabras del puño y letra de Selene, brillaba como si aún estuviese fresca. Dumbledore había cerrado los ojos. Durante un largo minuto nadie dijo nada.

-No entiendo la necesidad de acabar con este pacto en cuanto termine la operación –dijo al fin-. Sería muy beneficioso para ambos.

-No queremos correr riesgos –respondió Harry de inmediato-. Tenemos un fin común que de momento sirve, pero nada más. Las circunstancias pueden cambiar en cualquier momento.

-Las circunstancias sólo cambiarán cuando Selene quiera que cambien –replicó Dumbledore.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-La tercera cláusula… ¿debo entenderla como una amenaza?

-No, profesor: como una advertencia –repuso Harry de inmediato.

-Aún así aún no hemos firmado. Satisface los caprichos de este viejo, ¿de acuerdo, Harry?

El joven se reclinó en la silla, desconfiado. ¿Qué pretendía Dumbledore?

-¿Qué quiere?

Dumbledore sonrió levemente, divertido por su suspicacia.

-Sólo contéstame a una pregunta. ¿De verdad es esta la vida que quieres?

Harry se relajó de inmediato. Debería haberlo visto venir. Aún estaban en la fase de apelar a la moralidad, a dar una segunda –o tercera, o cuarta- oportunidad al individuo. Luego acababa con elementos como Snape entre sus filas.

-En realidad, no –contestó él con ligereza. Dumbledore suspiró, confirmado ya que había rechazado de nuevo su ayuda-. Verá, profesor, siempre he querido que me toque la lotería. No puedo decir que sea completamente feliz hasta que no tenga una casa en la playa y un deportivo rojo. Es el sueño de mi infancia, ¿sabe?

Detrás de Dumbledore, Susan sacudió la cabeza levemente. Casi podía oírla suspirar. Al otro lado, Remus apretaba los dientes.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear de esa manera, sabiendo que todo lo que haces desde hace años deshonra la memoria de tus padres?

Fue sólo un murmullo, pero todos lo escucharon perfectamente. Después de todo, esas palabras no habían sido dichas para que nadie pudiera oírlas.

Harry sintió la sonrisa flaquear, pero no llegó a perderla. En medio del silencio sólo podía escuchar un agudo pitido en los oídos. Y unas palabras, dichas por alguien que obviamente no era él, porque él jamás podría blandir una voz tan fría, tan afilada y tan ponzoñosa.

-Me alegro de que hayan muerto, entonces. Así me he ahorrado el tener que verles convertidos en la misma escoria de mente cerrada que has llegado a ser tú.

Después miró a Dumbledore, que observaba la mesa sin decir nada. Tenía un aire de derrota en los hombros y en los ojos.

-Firmemos –propuso Harry, y con un movimiento fluido le tendió una pluma.

Dumbledore la sostuvo sobre el pergamino mientras releía los artículos. Dejó escapar un quedo suspiro y escribió su nombre. Después le pasó el papel a Harry, y éste firmó.

La tinta tembló un instante, palideció y fue absorbida por el pergamino. Después, hilos plateados se extendieron como redes de araña sobre la superficie, las palabras formándose una por una tal y como habían sido escritas. Sólo cuando la última letra estaba de nuevo plasmada sobre el papel, la tinta volvió a estremecerse y adoptó un color rojo sangre.

El pacto estaba hecho, y nadie podría destruirlo hasta que dejase de tener efecto. Romperlo estaba fuera de cuestión. Era una variación del Juramento Inquebrantable, más formal quizás, más apropiado para atar a grupos enteros, y no sólo a dos personas. Y todos sabían lo que ocurría cuando no se cumplía un Juramento de esa clase.

Mientras el pergamino era examinado por los testigos, Harry apoyó el mentón en la muñeca y observó al director. El borde afilado de su sonrisa no se había ido.

-Ahora, hablemos de este ataque.


End file.
